Fire Igniting
by HeyoMyFellowReaders101
Summary: The spark ignited into a flame and the Girl on Fire kept burning on. Cato's ice has melted completely from the end of their Games but he still deals with his brutality. They lit the match and the flame is getting hotter and hotter. But as their minds are exposed to new revelations, two things remain: their love and burning hatred towards the Capitol. Sequel to Sparks Fly.
1. Write Me

**Hey Guys :') It's been about a couple days. It might be even longer but I decided to put the first chapter for the sequel of Sparks Fly, Fire Igniting. Last night was hectic for me and very rough so I decided to write.**

**Well, last night I ended up crying in one of the bathroom stalls. Not gonna go into detail but if you REALLY wanna know, PM me.**

**I hope you like the first chapter! There's a time skip in this one, a lot like Catching Fire and Nothing interesting happened between this time skip.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Everybody stands as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_**Alicia Keys, "Girl On Fire."**_

* * *

_**Previously on the "Flames" trilogy...  
**_

_"Tell me what?" That's when I let everything our, from our stunt seen as rebellion to the talk of an uprising. We fueled the sparks, letting them fly to cause a blaze. And once I'm done telling him everything I was told, we sit down on the floor in each other's arms, listening to each other's hearts beating. They're still beating, for now. I realized something tonight._

_It's only just the beginning._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's been way over a month since I've seen him. I'm in Twelve while he's in Two. We aren't together yet we were inseparable until the train ride. They tore us apart for now. But only for a little while.

It's only for a little while.

_We walked down the halls that escorted us to and from the Training Center. It was right after I got out from my prep team and we had about an hour before he had to part ways. Cato was reluctant which gave me a sense of security; in a way._

"_Katniss," he starts, breaking the silence between us. "Will… we'll see each other on the Victory tour, correct?" It was more of a statement than a question. I nod._

"_Of course we will! It's not as if they are going to separate us. We'd find ways to see each other anyway." My mind is still damaged from the games but I'm repairing slowly, trying to pick up the broken pieces of a girl I used to be, before the reaping. _

_What really stuns me is that… I won. I really did it. Something tells me it isn't going to be easy, especially after the talk with Haymitch. We upstaged the Capitol and there will be punishment._

"_Cato?" I look up at the clock to see that almost half an hour is left, leaving us with such little time. It hurts to know I won't see him for a few months. I won't see someone who understands me so well be cause he was in the same situation._

"_Yeah?" he replies. _

"_Write to me, 'kay?" I tell him seriously. He snorts. _

"_Katniss, you know they have phones, right?" I've heard of them but I've never seen one before._

"_I know. I guess I just want to feel as if I'm not broken from the Games. The memories will be there, obviously, but… All I'm saying is that sometimes, I want to be reminded that I'm home." I sigh. "That the Capitol hasn't rubbed off on me… that I'm just Katniss Everdeen."_

_He nods. Looking up at the clock, twenty minutes have gone by. _

"_Crap!" Cato yells, grabbing my hand and sprinting over to the train station, with me wobbling and stumbling behind. _

_We arrive in the lot and Haymitch greets me._

"_There you are, Sweetheart. Ya should've come earlier." He takes a swig from the small bottle of alcohol. "'Is woman's gonna make me deaf…"I look over at Effie to see she's talking to a man who works on the train. Enobaria and Brutus stroll over, a stoic expression on their faces._

"_Cato, we're leaving," he looks at me, "now." Cato's grip tightens on my hand and he pulls me into a hug. This embrace lasts longer than they want it and Brutus pulls us apart, dragging Cato the other train. Cato struggles and gives him a rough time taking him but still, the mentor is stronger. I try to get to him but he's blocked._

"_Write me!" I yell, as Haymitch grabs my arm and escorts me to our train._

_Cato and I lock eyes through the windows before the speedy way of transportation takes off. _

It's been exactly 3 months, 4 days, 6 hours, 15 minutes, and 9… 10… seconds since I've last seen Cato.

I just sent him a letter a while ago, not bothering to put and address. It was mail to Cato, victor of District 2 and I doubt there's another _victor_ named Cato.

The word seems foreign on my tongue.

"Victor," I whisper to myself, tasting the way it flies off. This is yet a gift and a curse. I'm home but our new house is the Girl on Fire's home. Not Katniss Everdeen's.

On my way down to the Hob, in my father's jacket and regular hunting boots, I see some people whom remind me of my past self.

There are a few shops, a cart selling flowers, and the bakery. Ever since I cam home, I've avoided the bakery with every ounce I can muster.

For me to live, their son had to die.

Arriving about 5 minutes later, the Hob seems a little less vibrant and busy as it used to be. Greasy Sae sits in the corner, making her famous wild dog soup. With the money I have, I don't have to hunt anymore. Yet I still do, because it is another reminder of who I was before the Games. And before my father died.

Greasy Sae glances up at me, her elderly eyes brighter in a way.

"Hello Katniss," the old woman says from behind the counter.

"Hey Sae," I reply, sitting on an old wooden stool next to an older man. Setting my money on the counter, I grab a bowl while Sae counts her profit.

Pleased at the amount, she stores it away in a wooden box that she uses for money.

Eating my soup slowly, I savor the blandness of it. It's not overly done, with weird tastes and spices, like how the Capitol fixes it. It's slightly salty, with the beef effect the dog's meat makes. It's perfect for the weather, which is turning into snow about now.

I relish in everything that I used to do, the old me. That Katniss died when she first set foot in the Arena. The new Katniss is a monster, a murder. One who found something she wasn't expecting from a different District and ignored her own partner? This new…_thing…_ sickens me. The Capitol has rubbed their dirty fingers over my purity.

I have no other purity. That all started when I killed, when I murdered. Who have I become?

Wiping the broth that has surrounded my lips on my sleeve, I thank Sae and give the rest to the man sitting next to me. He takes it immediately, but not before staring at me like I'm some savior.

I am no savior.

Walking out of the hob, I hurry home to find my mother and Prim working on dinner. Buttercup sits next to the wooden floor near the fire, enjoying the heat on this cold day.

"Katniss!" she yells. I'm surprised on how much my sister has grown. She's thirteen now and her head comes up to my collarbone. Prim runs up to me and hugs me. I hold her to me, hap that she's safe, that she's okay and here, with us.

"Hey little duck," I welcome. She smiles and runs into the kitchen.

"Guess what we're making!" I laugh and guess, even though my senses tell me something with garlic. Another smell of a type of meat comes into my nose.

"Um… is it minced garlic… with…" I stop; trying to figure out what meat is mixed in. I give up and look at her. "What are you making?"

She smiles mischievously.

"Steak! We found some that must've been sent over from District Ten."

The beeper goes off and my mom hurries, getting plates out for everyone.

We eat in silence, having nothing to discuss. This is how everyday of the past 3 months, 4 days, 8 hours, 7 minutes, and 49 seconds… have gone by.

It's going to become more complicated later on. I know that.

Yet tonight, it's different. Today is different because of one doorbell to our door. Just one doorbell is all that can change someone's day.

And the person behind the door is one I've been expecting for a while, just not knowing when. Guards are lined around him, while his face holds an evil stare.

"President Snow."

* * *

**Okay, kinda boring at first. There will be different events than Catching Fire. And the chapters will start getting longer in a matter of time. I hoped you liked the first chapter of the sequel! 10 reviews for the next update! (5 small chapter, 10 long chapter… you know the drill.)**

**Byeee!**

**~HeyomyFellowReaders101**


	2. Too Much Hope

**Okay, I think I need to get a couple chapters in today (: And Of Course, you get to See The Interaction between Katniss and Snow. And it'll be different… in a way. You know? Haha, I guess it's About Time To Start The Chapter (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm not a piece in their game_

_Can't control me_

_They're the only ones to be blamed_

_I'll never breakdown_

_**Arshad, "Girl on Fire."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The devil walked through the door.

"President Snow," my mother says, shocked. I look back at her to see her face is slightly flushed. I try and keep my face stoic.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen. I was going to call first but decided you'd be fine with my… unexpected visit." The President looks back at my mother. "Mrs. Everdeen, do you think your daughter and I could have a chat in the office upstairs? This will be quick, I just need to discuss… victory matters." My mom nods, her face void of emotion. I can tell she's trying to keep it in with all of her might.

"Prim, why don't you go visit Rory and Vick? Maybe you can help them clean the fireplace. I've heard they've been having some troubles with the fireplace," Prim looks at me stunned but does as I offer. In reality, Hazel hasn't been having any trouble with the fireplace. She asked us if _we_ needed any help with_ our_ fireplace. The idea came to my head quickly and I hoped that when Prim is there, she'll tell them about our deadly president dropping by for a visit.

Once Prim's gone, the guards come in and lead President Snow & I up the stairs and into the study that my family doesn't use. We have no use for any room that isn't a kitchen, bathroom, or bedroom.

I sit down on one of the chairs that is in the corner of the room while Snow sits in the chair behind the polished and wooden desk. He motions for the guard to leave, and closes the door.

"Ms. Everdeen, I suspect that you understand my unexpected visit to your home. We have a few matters to discuss," he interjects. I eye him with a calm yet loathing facade, knowing this man helped in the creating of the Hunger Games at her age. The country before the first rebellion put President Snow into presidency at a young age, believing that Panem needed rebirth. What better way to do it than a sick minded, stupid 15 year old?

"What you did in the Games was… unacceptable. The Capitol saw it as love but in the Districts? You gave them hope."

I scoff. "What's so bad about that?"

"Hope can turn dangerous. Little hope brings them down. Too much hope burns away at everything I've created. It gives them a feeling they can live differently. You, Ms. Everdeen, have put the thought of rebellion in their small, diluted heads." His eyes are storming, evil and deathly. Even though his face is a mask of confidence, I can see underneath that he's hopeless and trying to stop the idea of another uprising.

"What are you asking? I can't help what other people think," I retort.

"Oh, but you can. You can change how they think." He leans back in the leather chair. "You can prove them wrong. Act in love with the monster from Two. It's the only way to make them believe that what you did was of love, not rebellion." He strokes his beard thoughtfully, looking at me with a look of saying, "I dare you."

"And what if I don't? What if I decide to let them think what they want?" President Snow narrows his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think this will be a problem. You see, who is that friend of yours… Gale? What will happen to his family? You see, I can't hurt you personally but the people around you… I can make your life a living hell." His voice grows sinister. "And what about the Mellarks? Or… What about your sister? You certainly haven't thought she was safe after all that you've done? The Girl on Fire needs to control her flames, Ms. Everdeen."

My voice is caught in my throat. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Would he? I already know the answer.

Of course he would.

"I won't have trouble with what you're asking. I…" I fade off. I can't say something to someone who could go so easily from me. I can't say those three words that could break me.

"Ms. Everdeen, are you telling me that you love the brute? The monster? I find that hard to believe but if so, you know you will still have to prove you love."

"He's not a monster!" I scream. He's not a monster; he really isn't.

"To you. You will need to keep that thought in mind for the Victory tour. It's cut shorter than last year. You have one month, Ms. Everdeen, _one month._" He smiles mischievously. "Are we on the same agreement?"

I nod slowly and shortly, trying to hide back any more snide and hateful comments. I have to watch my mouth. Words are helpful and useless at the same time. They can get you to unwanted places.

"Good. I think it's about time I make my way back. Remember, one month until the Victory Tour. And I want you to mean it, if you don't already."

And with those final words, he leaves the room and immediately, I feel all evil leave the air. And I probably will never come in this room ever again.

I hear the driving of a car outside and know he's gone. Getting up from the chair, I make my way downstairs to find my mother, fixing up the kitchen.

"Prim had dinner over at the Hawthorne's. If you want to, you can take your meal to your room. I… understand that the conversation may have been… about the Games." I nod, feeling uncomfortable by her assumptions, even if they're true.

I grab the small plate holding the steak and right as I'm about to go upstairs, my mom calls me again.

"Oh and Katniss!" My mom pulls something out of the drawer and holds up an envelope.

"You got a letter."

* * *

**(: I had to add that little bit!**

**And what do you think about President Snow's commandments? And why won't Katniss admit that she might be in love with Cato? All of these questions, and many more, will be answered… in the future chapters!**

**5 reviews= Short Chapter.**

**10 Reviews= Long Chapter.**

**And I understand that this was a longer Chappie but I thought the other chapter was dope x( I was a little too lazy and thought to treat you all with another chapter :3 **

**So, I love you little crazies!**

**See ya next time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	3. Ronan

**Chapter 3! And I AM UPDATING BECAUSE IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS, WE HAVE OVER 10 REVIEWS! *freaking out***

**Okay, that NEVER happened in Sparks Fly. By Chapter 6, we had about… 15 reviews? And for chapter 2 & 1 we have… 17! Added on with guests of course :J Can't forget you guys!**

**Anyway, I got really good feedback from my reviewers. Thing was, the last couple days have been horrible for me. When I went to the football game, my ex came at half-time and sat RIGHT BEHIND ME. My friend called me rude for not talking to him and using examples on why I should still talk to him. You see, that is like my Katniss trait. I distance myself away from people who will hurt me later on. And I was head-over-heels for this guy before he dumped me!**

**So yes, that is the tragic story on how I ended up crying in the bathroom stall from the remainder of the game.**

**But you all have made me so happy! I feel as if you guys are my true friends at the moment :') But I guess that what we all do, right? No one likes a sad author :'( Yet this chapter might be a tear jerker. I'm sorry for causing your tears.**

**Here is your chapter my lovelies because YOU DESERVE IT! **

_I remember your barefeet down the hallway._

_I remember your little laugh._

_Racecars on the kitchen floors; Plastic dinosaurs._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_**Taylor Swift, "Ronan."**_

**Katniss POV**

I immediately ran upstairs with the envelope, tearing the top open carefully. I wanted to keep my first letter from Cato.

Taking out the folded piece of paper, I see his readable yet complex handwriting. In this piece of communication, I can see his hand movements over the paper.

Looking down, I start reading once I it on the big windowsill, over looking a now snowing District 12.

_Katniss,_

_Did you not know that you are my dear already? That's why I announced only your name. It should stand alone so the dear doesn't ruin it's beauty._

_Okay, you'd kick me for that but how about we wait until the Victory Tour? I have to prepare myself ;D_

_How's life? Everything over here is… well, let's just say we exchange our information on the train. I still haven't forgotten that you owe me an explanation. We're out of the arena and you're safe to tell me anything._

_I miss you like hell. It hurts not being near someone who can keep the nightmares away. Yeah, I have nightmares._

_Now, remind me again why we're writing letters? I feel it takes to long for us to send them, write again, and send back. I need to hear your voice! It's killing me Kat!_

_Please tell me how you're doing in Twelve. It would be a pain knowing you have nightmares too. Yet I bet you do and I wish to be there so we can fight. Together._

_Okay, I know this letter is a little mushy but being away from the girl I love? It's making me… let's say I'm not in the best mood._

_I'll explain what happened soon. But it needs to be in person._

_With all my love, _

_**C**ato._

I smile at his words but curiousity rules out my moment of happiness. What happened? I start to wonder the possibilities as I eat dinner while looking out the window and at the innocent snow falling.

**Cato POV**

I'm numb. Once I came home, my mom was emotionless, a thing I've only seen once. Something is really wrong.

That's when she lead me home to find my little brother's bed empty. And full of flowers, with notes and balloons that were mean't to cheer him up.

"Cato," my mom whispers while holding Mona. She's really grown ever since I left. I don't have to hear the words to know what she says.

"Ronan died. About four days into the Arena, the doctor came to us and told me." My muscles start to shake and for the first time since I heard my baby brother had cancer, I cried. I cried until my eyes were red and tired like my mother's. And I cried with her. We both cried until our tears soaked each other's shirts. I held onto my last strand of humanity instead of going ballistic and breaking every plate and glass. I'm done being the air-headed Career that District 2 expects me to be.

So, I wrote to her. I hope Katniss didn't notice the small tears that stained the outside of the page. And like hell, I did miss her, for not only she knew how to make my pain go away, but for her stability. I felt as if an earthquake was going to rock this whole house until I started writing. And writing. And writing.

The first few I didn't like and threw them away. Many times crumpled paper landed in the garbage. But I finally wrote the perfect letter, folded it, and sealed it inside the envelope. I kissed a small remainder of my love to the envelope before I sent it.

And from that day on, I stayed at home. I never went outside, never went to see my training buddies. Most were either Peackeepers or miners. There was only Mona, my mother, and me.

Ronan was dead. But with a death, doesn't there come life? Isn't there someway to rid the sadness in one by gaining life through another? I wished the darkness would end. Then I could see her freely, whenever I wanted to. And she wouldn't be scared of losing one to the Games. There would be no more Games. And we could gain life.

I hope one day, someone rids the Hunger Games forever.

But ever since I've heard about the talk of rebellion, everything has changed. While people here are distressed and worried about uprisings, I am ecstatic.

It could be the end. My fantasy would come true; maybe. Hopefully.

With the thought of rebellion stuck in my head, I sleep that night with one thought.

_This could all be over._

**(: I hoped you like this chapter! Now, about Ronan, that was stuck in my head ever since I wrote about Cato and his family and when he had the flashback.**

**And what do y'all think about Cato's fantasy? We all know Katniss never wants kids. How will Cato react?**

**All of these questions will be answered… in the chapters to come!**

**Oh, and Halloween is in a little over 1 month! What are you gonna be? I'm deciding between the Queen of Hearts, Red Riding Hood, or Katniss. Well, leave your answer in the reviews!**

**Anyone Else Love Once Upon A Time? IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW (other than The Secret Circle, The Vampire Diaries, and Bunheads :J) AND IT"S PREMIERING TONIGHT!  
**

**With all my love (;D),**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	4. Worth It

**Chapter 4 (: I Can't Believe We're on A sequel! Now, A Few Things Will be Like Catching Fire. Because the first story is one the Hunger Games, we must do Catching Fire!**

**Ps. Is Anyone Counting Down The days Until CF? I am! It's coming out on November 22nd, 2013! So Excited, even thought I have over one year xP**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**And if anyone is confused, I will try to update between 24-96 hours (1-4 days). That means if we have 5 reviews, I will update a small chapter the day we get 5 reviews. If we get 10, then I will update a long chapter whenever. Just to make that clear ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It can turn the whole world upside down._

_Shake it 'til the sky falls to the ground._

_But we don't have to reap the fear they sew,_

_Friends, as long as we hide our love away._

_**Punch Brothers, "Dark Days."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

We've exchanged many letters from now on. It all starts out on how everything in each other's district goes or how we're doing. The giant curious question still looms in my head from the first letter: what does he want to tell me?

Today, I'm supposed to get his next one. I'm on a happiness high, which is unusual for the new Katniss Everdeen. It feels as if I might be repairing myself. The broken pieces are gluing themselves back together.

My mom tells me to come downstairs after coming through the door. I already know what it is.

"It's here!" I yell. My mom nods and hands me the envelope. She is still wary of the new victor from Two but knows he won't hurt me. He never will. Yet for some reason, I am still cautious around him. He is a Career after all.

Opening the letter, I see the same handwriting I've grown to cherish.

_Katniss,_

_I just got your letter and had to write immediately. I'm happy that everything is starting to be okay. _

_The victory Tour is in less than a week. And I'll see you in less than a week. A week is too long! Why can't you come on a coal train and see me in Two? Well, you have to try that once the Tour ends. I'm being serious Katniss._

_Everything has been hectic around here. Mona is getting bigger everyday and my mother has been… relatively like yours. She's a little distant at the moment so while I'm writing this letter, I'm also holding my baby sister. You have to meet her soon._

_Has word gotten to you yet? About everything. I can't say exactly what it is at the moment if you don't. But you probably do. _

_Well, I have to go to sleep. It's dark right now and I bet you'll be getting this in the morning._

_I love you._

_**C**ato._

I fight the urge to smile. I've heard him say the words before. I have. But how can he expect me to love again? I don't want to be like my mother. I never have. That's the reason I won't love. Yet can I call what I feel for him… love? Is it love?

But those three words are still ringing in my head. Those three, cursed words that scare me to death… I won't say them for a long time, until I know he won't leave me.

I sit back and make small circles on the frost-covered window that overlooks the now dead tree in the yard.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Holding Mona, I maneuver myself to hold her eager fingers. It's hard to believe she's four months already.

While I'm holding her, I think of the possibilities that I'd be holding another baby girl, preferably mine. But would that ever happen? I'm worried on the fact that Katniss may not want kids. But if she does, do I wait until it's all over? Damn my hormones.

My mind still wanders. What will happen? Will we be fighting alongside the Districts or hiding away until it's all over? Would we end up living or would we die? These questions roll in my head and an understanding comes to my head.

I will go crazy thinking about a possible rebellion that might never happen.

These thoughts haunt me so horribly that I don't hear Mona crying. A knock resonates on the door and I set her in her crib, shutting the door to my mother's room. They're both safe inside that room and no one can hurt them.

I open the door slightly to see someone I never expected to see.

President Snow.

"Well, Mr. Rosias, I expected a warm welcome. May I come in? It's cold outside and I believe we have a few things to discuss." The eyes that were sinister and ye welcoming at the Crowning ceremonies are now dark and evil. They hold an angry power that would be seen in a tyrant, not a president.

I open the door and he walks immediately to the office inside our home. How does he know where it is?

I follow close behind and once we're in the room, he shuts the door behind me.

"Now," he starts, "I see you have noticed the Victory Tour is… closer now. In less than a week I presume."

"Yeah. About that, why was it moved?" I ask. He chuckles darkly.

"Are you saying you'd like it to be pushes back?"

"No!" I exclaim. "I was just curious." The President eyes me with a look of loathing mixed with determination and death.

"Curiosity can lead to places no one wishes to be, Mr. Rosias." He coughs and looks at me. "This matter we are about to discuss is about Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss? "What about her?" I inquire.

"She has fueled the fire to something neither of us wants. A rebellion. The Districts other than Two have been talking about it ever since… _you_ pulled out those berries. Ms. Everdeen has volunteered for District Twelve, something that has never happened in the history of the Hunger Games. She has upstaged the Capitol by the burial of the little girl. After further announcement, added on to the stunt you two have pulled, she is guilt, even more so than you." He pauses to wipe his mouth with his handkerchief. "I want it to stop."

Of course. He brought both of them home, along with the Girl on Fire who's set a blaze to the match. And the President wants it to stop.

"What are you asking?" He scowls at my question but answers.

"You need to love Ms. Everdeen. I expect you to announce a secret marriage in the Capitol after the Tour. The audience will go wild and the Districts will have to counter the fact that you two did not hate each other and are in love."

Secret marriage? Where is he going with this?

"Mr. President, I _am_ in love with Katniss but… a secret marriage? I'm only eighteen and she's seventeen. We're young."

"Precisely. That is the reason you announce a marriage. You are young and utterly, and stupidly, so in love that you marry, secretly of course. The Districts will calm down and break and everything will not fall to pieces. Too much hope is dangerous, Mr. Rosias. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. But… do I propose to her live?" He's confusing me greatly. Somehow, this might feed the fire instead of dampen it.

"If you wish to do so. It might fit perfectly in with the plan, so yes. I will send the ring to you the night before the Tour."

And with that he leaves but not before something else.

"I am sorry about the… _loss_ of your younger brother." The door closes and I find my mom talking to Mona in the other room.

"Mom?" I ask. Her eyes look worried as she glances at me and my baby sister, who has my mother's finger in her tiny mouth.

"He came to talk to you, didn't he?" she asks. "About the Games and.. the girl." I nod and she exhales slowly.

"You need to be careful around that man. He's bad news."

"I know mom, I know." The President has something to do with my father's death. I was sure of it. Who could've bombed the building he trained Peackeepers in? Surely not another District.

But I can't assume. So I'll stick to the plan for Katniss, for my mother, for Mona, and for everyone I care about.

Katniss and I are supposed to act in love. That's easy, since we kind of are. But how come she hasn't said it in her letters? But the thought hits me.

She's scared.

The understanding of it is so simple but behind her fear comes a story. Was it one she is scared to tell, one that is too hard for her to bear? If it is, I'd bear it with her. I'd be her crying shoulder, even though I've never seen her cry. I'll hold her though her fear.

And in less than a week now, I will get to hold her. We will fight through the nightmares and find peace through each other. We'll laugh in the president's face at his doubt of our love.

And when it's all over, when we spark the rebellion and find a way to bring down the Capitol, we will hold up our hands and kiss as we assassinate Snow. Then he will know that he was wrong. That we are in love. I smile at the thought of freedom and laughing, hearing Katniss' laugh mingle with mine. Even if we die in the rebellion, I know everything will be okay, because we have each other. I'd die anyday for our freedom.

Oh, it'll be worth it.

* * *

**I know, I know. Only 3 reviews for last chapter and I'm posting a chapter that is 1,660 words long? 7 pages on Word? Well, I was in the mood to write and I got impatient. This is a rare occurrence. Want the next chapter to be a long one? TEN reviews!**

**And who here likes crazy-for-rebellion-and-Katniss Cato? I think it scares me yet it'll be cool. I mean, who has ever heard of a rebel Cato? He might be going crazy O.o**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the talk between Cato and Snow. And SNOW WANTS CATO TO PROPOSE TO KATNISS. I swear, she's gonna FREAK OUT!**

**Haha, anyone remember how I said I love capitals? Well, I do.**

**Now, munch on your candy that you buy today for the Season 2 premiere of Once Upon A Time. I'm actually gonna leave after I finish my quesadilla 3 Yep, I eat quesadillas! Doesn't every awesome author eat them?! ;D**

**Well, review lovelies for the next chapter, big or small!**

**With all my love,**

**~C_ato. (_Jk. It's me, HeyoMyFellowReaders101. I'm mean, aren't I? xP)**


	5. One More Day

**Gotcha (: I felt the urge to write again and I guess that the Guests for chapter 1 count as reviews, though I'd prefer it on the updated chapter.**

**Speaking of the reviews, I had a couple that said that the strong and tough Katniss needs to come back. Truth is, she hasn't left, she's just a little broken. Yeah, I know she was a little sad and miserable for the first chapter but our beloved Katniss who will do anything is still there. She was just in shock for a few weeks. And the old Katniss, like she said, died in the Games. She won't be the same exactly as she used to be and will be forever haunted. But she's still tough and confident in herself.**

**I apologize for the short chapter but I only got 5 reviews so that equals a short chapter. :/ Next time!**

**And thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I love it. Really. Like I said, I smile until my cheeks hurt!**

**Here's the 5th chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_**David Guetta feat. Sia, "Titanium."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

There's one more day. Just one. Everything is crazy and out of whack here in District 12. My stylists had arrived yesterday and stay in the neighboring, empty houses. Cinna had just arrived today, holding a large suitcase and bag.

"Katniss," her greets, a small smile on his face. But in his eyes, I can see he knows. He knows about the talk to rebellion and the threat Snow is bringing on. Haymitch must have something to do with it.

"Hey Cinna," I reply, bringing him into a hug. It's been too long since I last saw him. We embrace for a while before he coughs and motions to go inside. I open the door and he follows in quietly.

My mother looks up from her crocheting and smiles at Cinna.

"Katniss, who is this?" she asks.

"This is Cinna, my stylist." My mom stops her work and stands up, shaking his outstretched hand. She smiles and the two nod.

"Well, I guess it's best if you go upstairs. I assume you have to get my daughter ready for the Tour, correct?" She implies.

Cinna nods, motioning to the suit case he had from earlier. We trek up the stairs to my room and I open the double doors that lead inside.

Cinna sets his stuff on a small chair next to a vanity in the corner and sits on the bed.

"I guess Snow paid you a visit, huh?" he inquires.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well, let's get down to business. The prep team should be here soon."

As if on cue, they come though the door to the house and rush up the stairs and into the open bedroom. Octavia squeals and the trio rushes up to Cinna and Katniss.

"Oh, this will be soooo exciting!" they squeak and from then on, the process begins. They scrub, plucked, wax, washes, rinse, and repeat many times over again until I'm standing naked in front of the mirror, my skin red and sore from the overuse.

The makeup process starts and repeats over an over with the many outfits I try on. They differ from black dresses to white skirts and then back to dresses. Everything is in a blur as they remove and reapply makeup faster than the snow falls out front. The process goes for over 3 hours and finally, they find something perfect.

It's a short, warm long-sleeved dress that goes down to my knees. They complete the look with thick warm tights that go down into tall, flat black boots. Everything seems simple and able to be comfortable in the cold weather. I nod, the corners of my mouth lifting up slightly.

"It's perfect," I whisper, glancing up at Cinna. He smiles and helps me change out of it.

"You're ready." He puts the clothing away into the closet and looks at the clock. It reads 9:45 pm.

"Get some sleep, Katniss. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

He leaves the room and I slip under the sheets, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Cato POV**

One more day. There's one more day. Mona sleeps in the crib and my mother is getting ready for bed. The candle from her room flickers out and I light mine, the small flame dancing in the darkness.

Over and over, I read her letters and imagine her in my head for the dreams to come.

The thought of her in my head makes me grin but it fades, remembering what may lie ahead of us.

It's going to be a long journey.

* * *

**Okay, short chappie. But I'll update another chapter and depending on the reviews, it will either be short or long. Preferably long since it's the reunion!  
**

**Love ya and I'll see You Soon (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	6. Reunion

**Hey! I'm Back, ignoring Hw and Giving you Another Chapter ;D I don't have much anyway, though.**

**I hope you like the reunion (: Now, to help a friend out, go check out Aftermath, which is a new Catoniss fanfiction which I think is great! So far, the first chapter is up, but it will evolve into romance (: Go check it out!  
**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

_Close your eyes; forget about the lies._

_Let them slip away, slip away with the tide._

_Like a rose in the snow, what's letting go._

_Cause they don't know._

_**Holly Ann, "Red"**__._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I awoke with a fresh start, adrenaline seeping into my veins. Eagerness overcame me and the thought of Cato pushed my urge to see him. It was if I was the only person in the house at the moment; at least until Prim opened her door with squinting eyes.

"Katniss?" she whispers, her voice low from sleep. "What are you doing up? It's three-thirty in the morning!..." Her voice drifts off for a moment while she yawns. "Go back to bed… Cinna's coming in another four hours."

I walk back my room surprisingly tired and collapse on the bed. Pulling the sheets up, I drift away softly, hoping no nightmares plague the day.

My slumber for what seemed like five minutes was disturbed by, you guessed it, my prep team standing over me. Cinna walks through the door and they helps me out of bed, starting to begin the process.

The usual doesn't seem so long and in a bout 30 minutes, I sit in the tub, enjoying the feeling of the scented water against my red skin. It swirled and moved as my hand glides right above the surface. Venia comes in, holding a robe, and I step out reluctantly, sliding the cotton over my naked body.

"Time for the makeup," she signals as Flavius and Octavia bring their large supply of makeup. Cinna watches, holding the black dress bag.

They give me minimal makeup to show of my faces contours and straighten my hair, putting it up in a ponytail. The process is over in a matter of minutes and all too soon, the trio leaves and Cinna unzips the bag.

"Put your hands up," he instructs, holding the warm fabric I'll be wearing today. I do as I was told and he slips it over with ease. The black boots warm my cold toes and the black gloves will keep my hands perfectly heated from the snow. Everything has a cheery feeling to it, even if I'm wearing all black.

"Thank you," I tell Cinna, while he fusses over my hair and gets the finishing touches ready. I take a deep breath before we walk out of the room and down the stairs. Candles light different spaces because we've never used light bulbs as they do in the Capitol. The light is calming, flickering over the just now light areas. Through the frosty windows, the sun is just peaking through and the clocks read 9 o'clock. Another hour until he gets her.

Just one more.

Tick tock, tick tock.

* * *

**Cato POV**

The train is speeding past the large area of District 11 and I start to feel nervous.

What if she doesn't care? What if she just walks away and doesn't acknowledge me? But Katniss doesn't ignore people she cares about. I know so, because of Prim.

The trees whirl by and everything is still for a moment. The train speeds into the front of the entrance to District 12 and my hearts starts beating when the speaker comes on.

"Welcome to District Twelve," it says in a monotone voice. I stop and look out of the window but decide not to waste anymore time. I hurry to the door, Brutus not far behind. He clearly doesn't approve of me loving Katniss, but he knows he can't stop me. Instead of arguing, he lets it slide as if it was nothing, even though inside I know he's disgusted.

Walking out, I look around to find no one here. A few people walk by from place to place, but it's not for welcoming me. I start to wonder what happened when a movement to me left distracts me.

Chatting and laughing comes from the people, maybe 9 at the most. Once they see me, one shoves their way through and runs at me.

"Cato!" Katniss yells, running in her black outfit. I feel as if it's all just a dream. Is this really happening? Am I really about to see the girl I love? The sight makes me smile. A _real_ smile; not one that I pretend to have when I have to. This is just for Katniss and Katniss only. And it feels so damn good.

She is less than ten feet away when I close the space between us and envelope her in my arms. She breathes heavily and I bury my head in her neck, inhaling her scent of woods and soft smoke, with a tinge of newly cut rock. It warms my senses and drunken me in a way that is both of wanting and needing. The girl I hold so close to me has her arms tightly around my middle, grabbing my leather jacket tightly in her balled fists. We stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other and the long wait we were tortured with to see one another. Sadly, a cough interrupts us.

"Well, I guess it's about time for Katniss to say goodbye to her family. You guys have enough time to hug on the train; they don't," Haymitch clarifies. I reluctantly let her go as she bends down and hugs her sister like it's the end of the world. Prim starts to cry but covers it up nicely, which makes me wonder how much she's changed during the Games. Katniss looks her in the eyes for a long time, as if in a silent conversation that only they can hear. It makes me happy and slightly jealous of their relationship. But it's a good feeling and gives me an understanding of why she volunteered. Katniss kisses her head before moving to her mother.

They share a long stare also, and I can't help but wonder what their family was like. And where was her dad? Was he sick? Is he still? Where is he? Did he leave? The questions run through my head as the Everdeen family ceases to amaze me. They have a broken bond that I can relate to in a way, yet it's still a complete mystery. They speak through their eyes and understand each other like no one will. They might be crazy, for everything they were known for. They might be looked upon as a symbol by their District. They might seem like dust beneath their feet, but the world will never know their bond.

Katniss must've mouthed something and her mom nods, tears filling her eyes. I walk up and extend my hand to her almost crying mother. She accepts it warily and stares into my eyes.

I'm left breathless.

It's almost as if she's speaking to me at that moment, her eyes filed with curiosity and suspicion. But a smudge of gratefulness resonates from her eyes to mine and I speak.

"Katniss will be in good hands. I won't let anything happen to her," I reassure her. Mrs. Everdeen smiles slightly and grabs Prim's hand.

"I'm sure you will," she confirms, yet her voice is still suspicious of me. It's clear she still sees the killing Career from the Games and doesn't understand my sudden change. I'm angered on the inside but hide it deep down, knowing if I blow up, it'll ruin any strings we've created. I can't do that to my love's mother.

They lead us to the train, with Prim holding Katniss' other hand on her right while I hold her left. Brutus stares at Katniss' mom for a moment before turning away and back into the compartments. Prim wraps her arms around her sister's waist and buries her head on her chest.

"Come back," she pleads, her voice quivering.

"I will," Katniss assures, wrapping her own arms around the small girl. They smile weakly until the train whistles, signaling that we have exactly one minute left before the train leaves. I grab Katniss' hand slowly and she looks at Prim and I. While staring into my eyes, her sister smiles weakly and mouths something.

'Good luck,' she moves her lips to form the words with enunciation. It calms me once she smiles and comes to hug me.

Turning around, we board the train. The doors close and I turn to her, the one I've been waiting for, ever since we departed over a month ago. Even a month seems like an eternity as we stare into each other's eyes, something we didn't get to do in an arena filled with death. We're free and maybe even more if everything goes as planned, or at least if the rebellion can take the Capitol down.

Katniss is the first to speak.

"I've missed you so much," she whispers. Her face is dead serious with a twinge of longing. My heart melts as I look into her silver eyes, only to notice the specks of blue incrusted inside the metallic color. I'm entranced yet I can speak nonetheless.

"I've missed you even more." We embrace each other again and then detangle to go to one of the rooms we're expected to stay in. But as we're alone, I decide to bring up the subject that has been haunting my mind, even though when I got home it was pushed to the back of my head, forgotten for the time being.

"Katniss, I think you owe me something," I clarify. She raises and eyebrow and smirks.

"And what would that be?" she asks seductively. I smile at her attempt and lean in closer. Her offer seems okay for now and I decide to tell her afterwards.

"Oh, you know… a welcome kiss?" She laughs and cups my face, while I dive in for the kill, smashing our lips together. She smiles into it and I kiss her passionately, moving our lips up and down. They dance and I tap my tongue at her bottom lip, as if asking for permission. She seems hesitant but opens up for me to slide my tongue in, exploring her mouth. It's unlike any kiss I've ever had, even though I've only ever kissed a girl once. That was when I was 14 and had a huge crush on a girl who turned out to be using me.

But this…_this_… was intense and made my heart race. Her tongue starts to tangle with mine and they dance for strength. It seems as is everything is a blur except for her, which clears one thing in my mind. But after a couple minutes, we break off, breathing heavily. Her pink lips are swollen and her ponytail is messed up, as my hands were trying to tangle in the hair that was not down. After the minute or so before we detached, I settled for holding onto the back of her neck and her hip to put my hands.

I lean my forehead against her's and open my eyes to see her staring at me with a tint of… what was it? Was it love? I smile at the thought.

"I think you also owe me something intangible. Like an explanation of… what happened to your dad."

Her body goes tense and I know I've said the wrong thing.

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffy! What'll happen next? How will Katniss react? All of these will be answered in the next chapter! 10 Reviews! Go!  
**


	7. Confessions

**Hey Guys (: How have you been? I'm fine but today before school, I got up, took a shower, got dressed, went downstairs to eat, came back up stairs, and right as I was about to dry my hair, my mom comes out and asks me what I was doing. I told her I was getting ready for school and she's like, "It's three twenty-five! Go back to bed…."**

**Yep. The story of my life. I woke up at 3:05 today when I usually woke up at 5:05 and just… well, got up. I thought it would be funny to mention my personal life, no matter how crazy it is.**

**Now, this will be a long A/N but I need to clear things up. I even wrote it down the night before so I wouldn't forget.**

**-Brutus and Mrs. Everdeen are unspoken for and I feel it might be bad for Mrs. Everdeen to move from her husband's death, especially when it affected her so greatly. But if you REALLY want romance slightly between the two, there would need a lot of feedback, PMs, Reviews, ect. It's undecided for now.**

**-Check out Aftermath by sundragons9!**

**-Long chapters will be more than 1,000 words.**

**-Short chapters are 1,000 words or less.**

**-I got a few reviews about this. Just to clear things up, there won't be a real pregnancy for I feel it might ruin her childhood. Doesn't mean I don't like the idea, believe it or not, it's hard not to write when I read so many fanfictions with that in it! I personally think it just won't suit this part of the series. (Doesn't mean there won't be lemons… ;D)**

**-This story will get even more intense than Sparks Fly.**

**-If I have HW, I might not ignore it anymore because my dad's getting PISSED. And he's pretty intimidating…**

**-The chapters for this story is unknown, for I think it will be as long as it needs to be. It might even be longer than Sparks Fly because of everything I have planned out for it.**

**-I will resist the urge to update if I have less than 5 reviews from now on. I feel I might need some love too instead of giving you the good stuff while I wait at home, wondering if anyone liked the chapter I posted.**

**-The songs might or might not match the chpter. It might describe just the story ****period****, so don't assume anything. This will be different than any fanfiction that you've ever read…**

**-I'd recommend listening to the songs after you read the chapter, if you haven't already.**

**-Review and say what you felt!**

* * *

_It's all right; just wait and see_

_Your string of lights are still bright to me._

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent._

_**Taylor Swift, "Innocent."**_

* * *

_I lean my forehead against her's and open my eyes to see her staring at me with a tint of… what was it? Was it love? I smile at the thought._

_"I think you also owe me something intangible. Like an explanation of… what happened to your dad."_

_Her body goes tense and I know I've said the wrong thing._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My face goes emotionless but I try to hold it in, my eyes unwavering from his. Flashback after flashback hits while he looks at me, waiting for an answer. I know I owe it to him yet it's still a tough subject to bring up, especially in the effect of his death. I can clearly see the ashes, fire, and smoke that flew around District 12, and it haunts me. It always will

But I can't be scared or in fear of what happened. I have to face reality and toughen out. That's what the old Katniss would do.

I nod at him and he looks relieved in a way. Taking a deep breath, I start.

"I… I was eleven. My mom was in the room sewing an old pair of Prim's old socks that had a hole in it after she tried to jump over an old pail bucket. Her sock caught and ripped, making her trip and skin her knee.

"He came out from their room for breakfast… and that was the last time I saw him."

Cato's face registers shock and it somehow makes me go on, knowing he wants to know almost everything about what happened.

"What do you mean by the last time you saw him?" he asks, clearly confused and I know they don't teach about flying sparks from a pick axe and how it could cause a fire, then to erupt into an explosion with the right friction.

"Cato, my dad died in a mine explosion." I gulp and the images rush through my head like a silent film. Everything unfolds from when I was in school and the alarm went off. The teachers were frantic and I immediately go to Prim's class to grab her. It was what I was told to do anyway. Then the ashes… so many ashes… of those who didn't get out.

And I never got to say goodbye.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," he whispers, bringing me to his chest. But I don't cry. I am so tired of crying and being weak. The Games changed me but I will try and hide it with all of the strength I can muster up. I want to go back to the way _I_ used to be before the Games. I need to be Katniss Everdeen. Just Katniss Everdeen.

But through my calm façade_,_ I feel tears brim my eyes at the memory. It stings, gouging the good memories from the evil and leaving all of the bad ones behind. Cato notices and kisses my forehead before speaking himself.

"My dad… he was murdered. I don't know who and I definitely don't know why but the Peacekeepers found his body in an alley." My face scrunches up and I hug Cato tighter. "My brother… he was only a year and a half."

"Your brother?" He smiles weakly.

"Yeah, my brother."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Correction: what _was_ his name?" Cato breathes deeply, looking down. Then he whispers quietly, "Ronan." It was almost as if he didn't say it at all. But when he said "was" something must've gone wrong. And it all came crashing down on me.

Cato's brother was dead.

"How old was he?" I ask quietly, so I don't ruin the moment. It would be the worst time to be talking so normal when everything is so… different.

"Four. He was three and a half when I left and turned four on the third week." Cato looks up, tears brimming his eyes with such emotion that my heart melts. It broke me of my icy exterior for a second but it returned when he tried covering it up. My walls were down yet I still guarded myself. I can't guard myself around him because…

He guards me.

He guards my heart, protecting it because he knows it's his. He'll protect anything that is his, like his family… and me. But I'm not his in a possessive way, oh no. I am his and he is mine. The bond and protection is mutual and I realize that I also protect his heart. He knows I could break it so easily and I don't. Everything is silent before he speaks. I look up, realizing I was staring off into space, lost in my thoughts.

"What was he like?" Cato inquires. I smile slightly, remembering the memories that etched into my brain. Every single second was wonderful, being with him, knowing I don't have to be strong. He was strong for me.

I pause a second, looking into Cato's eyes sincerely. "He was great… I never knew anyone like him. We shared the same features, you know? Brown hair and gray eyes. We were one, a piece that no one could destroy. We were inseparable, with the exception of the mines." Cato looks at me to go on. "I was his first daughter, his heart wrapped around his finger. Prim had more of a connection with my mother, but loved him greatly nonetheless. We were happy as can be, hunting in the woods, coming home to a warm fire and eating at the broken table." I whisper the last line. "All of it fell apart when he died."

Cato nods reassuringly and I didn't realize I was crying until warm streaks of liquid streamed down my flushed cheeks. He pulls me closer, letting me cry silently into his chest. The moment was just ours; not the Capitol's nor even the mentors'. Everything seemed perfect as if when I needed to tell him.

But after this tour, I know everything will change. Even during it, it will be different. We upstaged them, mocked them in a way no one ever has. Now, we have to cover it up with a love they expect. The Capitol will relish while the Districts plot, trying to convince themselves it wasn't of love, only rebellion. I guess it was both if they really want it.

"Katniss," Cato says with a bit of longing in his voice. It brings me out of the foggy thoughts that disclose me from the world yet again and I lift my head to meet his eyes. "It'll be alright. We just… need to be strong. For both of them. Everything may seem so fucked up and horrible, but we can get through it." He smiles weakly. 'Together."

And together we will stand, just the both of us. Knowing this world will throw everything it has at us. Apart we are weak but together, _together_, we are strong. The fire and ice have collided and created a spawn that will destroy every dark thought in it's path. We can defeat it as long as we're together. Not even nightmares will fight us.

With that, we walk out of the room, as Haymitch, Enobaria, and Brutus sit around the Television. It's set for Victor's eyes only, a fight going on as things are destroyed and flying objects are everywhere. Haymitch turns around, his face emotionless.

"It's just the beginning."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie! Haha, wanna see their reaction? Well, review my pets because I have NO HOMEWORK THIS WEEKEND! Faster updating, baby ;D So, tell me what you think and answer your thoughts in the review:**

**Should there be a connection between Brutus and Mrs. Everdeen?**

**Is Cato and Katniss going to support the rebellion or will they love for fear of torture inflicted upon their families?**

**When is the next update?**

**You know when it is! When there is 5 to 10 reviews!**

**And I love you all (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	8. Reaction

**It's been a while (: haha! Well, It's hard to believe that it's chapter 8! While I'm writing this, a "Lipozene" commercial is on. Crap, I hate commercials unless it's something worth watching! Now it's Allegra…. Gah, I hate allergies…. And now it's Gold Bond hand cream…**

**Enough with the commercials. It's chapter 8. Now, I've decided on something throughout the story but for the people that said they want and don't want Mr.s Everdeen and Brutus to be a couple… I can't decide yet. But I know it will be one-sided. And I think you know who will fall and who will stand tall. Haha, That rhymed!**

**Well, there's another story to check out, other than Aftermath. It's called**** HateLove Relationship, by Doodleio-kid.**

**By the way, if anyone knows how to make those cool cover things for a story (ie. Sponsorship, Luscious Fire, many, many more..) PM me? It would be really cool to have one for this story!**

**So, anyway, review like always when you're done (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This love is not a game to me.  
_

_We'll survive and start an uprising.  
_

_You can ignite and stand and fight.  
_

_Don't cave in, and let the Games begin.. woah.  
_

_**Arshad, "Girl on Fire."**_

* * *

_With that, we walk out of the room, as Haymitch, Enobaria, and Brutus sit around the Television. It's set for Victor's eyes only, a fight going on as things are destroyed and flying objects are everywhere. Haymitch turns around, his face emotionless._

_"It's just the beginning."_

**Katniss POV**

Haymitch stares at my reaction to the screen. I look over at Cato to see his face pale and I squeeze his hand. He smiles weakly, his eyes never leaving the screen. They look distant, as if in a flashback.

Haymitch speaks up, pausing a bit before starting. "Snow wants to stop that." His face stays the same, never wavering from mine. "That is the first uprising and it proves how important you two act in love." He breathes slowly, "not that you aren't in love already." Brutus chuckles and shakes his head.

"Cato," he breathes out. "Honestly, what happened to the boy I trained? He was fierce, confident. Now, you're a pile of mush and a beating heart around her finger!" Brutus cracks his knuckes. "Snow's suspicious. I don't blame him."

Haymitch holds his almost empty beer bottle in one hand. "Cranky? Stop bullying the boy and loosen up; have a drink." The old District 2 victor scowls but gets a beer anyway.

I lightly bring Cato's hand back, taking him out of his trance.

"Hey," I say lightly. The time reads six-thirty. Time goes by quickly when you're "having fun." He smiles at me, finally taking his eyes off the screen. "Let's get something to eat?" It comes out more like a question than a statement and he nods.

"Sure." His short answer leaves my mind wondering if his is too occupied to talk. But what is he thinking about? My mind is running so fast that I don't realize Cato pulling me forward until we're in the dining cart.

"We can order and an Avox will bring the food." I shudder, remembering Lavinia and her voice spoken through a pen and piece of paper.

"It's okay. I can make it," I reason, looking through the cabinets for any food. Cato laughs and hugs me from behind, making my mind spin. I've never been held like this; not even my father held me so. It was comforting, something that would keep me safe. I lean back involuntarily into Cato's chest.

He nudges my ear with his nose and I can feel his smirk in the way he breathes.

"Hungry yet? Or did I fill you up with my deliciousness?" I laugh and try to get out of his grasp, yet he's reluctant to let me go.

"Cato, let me go," I insist, fighting a bit harder. His grip is still steel-like, holding my in his clutches. He laughs, flexing his muscles into my stomach. My eyes flutter and the corners of my mouth lift up.

I quickly snap out of it and struggle some more. "Cato! Let me go!" I laugh loudly and he keeps holding on. Deciding not to talk, I don't struggle. His muscles relax and he spins me around slowly, trying to meet my eyes. I keep my gaze on the floor while he tries to lift my chin up.

"Katniss, come on," he whispers. I slowly look up with a dramatic edge and he smiles. I ignore him again and stay still. "Katniss, talk to me." His eyes beg me to reply and I barely grin.

"Let's get something to eat. You've been wasting my time and I'm hungry- and you're like a small piece of cake, delicious yet it doesn't fill up my stomach." He laughs and releases his grip, yet holds my hand. I open the cabinets, searching for a spice my mom had back home. It was passed down by my grandparents, whom I've never met because my mom ran away with my dad. Obviously, they disapproved of him, wanting her to marry Peeta's dad. I search for the small bottle, hoping to find it. Sadly, there is no success and I decide to just be lazy and order something. Cato doesn't object and chuckles at hearing my reluctance for ordering.

If only he knew why.

A different avox with red hair brings us the beef with vegetables soup and saltine crackers, while we're sprawled out on my bed, laughing and talking about stories from back home. It's a fun time before he comes with everything, reminding me of Lavinia so much that I look away.

He's about to leave it on the dresser but looks to Cato for approval. He nods and the boy sets it down and leaves with a nods of his head. I grab my soup and sit back down. Cato looks at me, as if expecting something. I break. "What?"

"Aren't you going to get _my_ soup too?" He asks. I smile and shake my head.

'You're on your own, buster! I just got down and I'm not getting back up." He shakes his head as if thinking I'm crazy and gets up, grabbing the bowl with one hand. I take a spoonful of the warm liquid and freshly cooked green beans, savoring the taste in my mouth. It settles in my mouth long after I swallow and I close my eyes. It feels good to have something warm during a cold year.

After about 20 minutes, my soup is gone from the bowl and in my stomach, settling nicely and filling me up. I lay back on the soft bed, closing my eyes.

"You know, I think I've replayed this moment a thousand times in my head. Not once did I think about this." I open my eyes to see him in the same position as me, except he stares at the ceiling.

"Is it as good as you imagined?" I survey, my mouth neither smiling nor frowning. Cato grins, reaching out for my hand.

"Even better," he replies, laying back down and closing his eyes. I take his but I get up and grab the empty bowls.

"I'm gonna wash these out. You might want to get some sleep for tomorrow. We'll be landing in Eleven soon and the speech will be tomorrow morning." Cato's face mixes with mock hurt and exhaustion, but he gets up anyway. BEfore he leaves, he kisses me for the second time today. It's just soft and sweet and I realize how tired he really is.

"Okay. Goodnight." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"Goodnight Cato," I whisper. Then, reluctantly detaching myself from his body, I make my way towards the kitchen and rinse out the left over meal. His heavy footsteps can be heard down the hallway.

After about ten minutes of washing and drying, I walk back to my room and open the door. What surprises me most is that Cato sits on the foot of my bed, hunched over and looking at the ground. When I step forward, his ears pick up the ever-soft sound and he looks up at me.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" I wonder the possibilities on why he's in my room. He stands up, his eyes never leaving contact with mine.

He blushes slightly, something I don't think I've ever seen before. "I was just wondering.. could I stay the night? It's lonely in my room." I laugh, slightly surprised at his offer but nod slowly. I've only slept with him once, back in the arena. It feels awkward thinking that we're doing this on choice, not survival. I go to the bathroom and slip on the soft pajamas they had in the drawers, still uncomfortable with anyone seeing me change. I've become comfortable around my prep team but this is a _completely_ different situation.

Walking out of the bathroom, I almost choke on my own spit, seeing Cato... shirtless. But the feeling goes away as I slip under the covers. He smiles and follows me after five minutes in the bathroom.

"Katniss," he whispers silently. I open my eyes to see his boring holes through my brain. I squint my eyes questioningly to egg him on. "Do you see it too?" I don't have to think twice about what he means.

Do I see every dead tribute? Am I plagued by blood and death, the very thing that haunts me and still does every night? Do I see the faces when I close my eyes and they're still their when they open? Yes. And it kills me on the inside.

I nod at him, my happy face dimmed and serious. Cato pulls me closer and my head rests on his chest, listening to the very heartbeat that defied the odds. It's still beating, something I've hoped for ever since I heard what he said in the cave.

"We're strong enough, you know that right?" He whispers every word with such emotion that it makes my heart melt. He sincerely thinks we're strong enough to ward off the nightmares our pasts brought upon us. "We can stick together and fight it, just like in the Games."

I sigh. "Yeah, we are. But they'll still be in our minds. You'll never get them out. I guess it'll haunt us for a long time." He kisses my forehead and breathes heavily.

"Let's just relax and hope for the best. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." I lean into him, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso. Closing my eyes, I hear the words again, right as he goes to sleep. They're as small and fragile as the first time, barely detected by my worn hunting ears. Before I can reply, I drift off again into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow will be hell but I'll be ready. I'm not going to be weak anymore. I can't be weak. Snow wants a romance? He has one already. And it'll be real.

Because even though I might deny it on the outside, I know I'm in love.

Yeah, I guess I'm in love with Cato Rosias.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter :3 But just because Katniss says it in her mind, it doesn't mean she'll say it immediately. And I was listening to Arshad, "Girl on Fire," while writing this. I love that song!**

**Yeah, I updated early because I felt like it. I said it will be a rarity but really, it might happen if I'm in tHe right mood. And we had 4 reviews. This was a long chapter and the next one will be intense! It'll be District 11, which might be traumatic for the Tour.  
**

**So, if we can get to 60 reviews, I'll love you forever! I just need to write it xP  
**

**Now, give your feedback! Bye!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	9. Dark Abyss

**Hey! How's everyone? Well, I'm Great (: Just waiting for NEXT WEEKEND! I hate school. That's all I have to say. BUT, Nick (you know who I'm talkin' 'bout if you read Sparks Fly ;D) sat by me during Last Friday's football game! Our thighs were touching! Love you Nick!  
**

**Anyway, I'm surprised on how many reviews I got. Now, it's a short chapter (1,000 words or less) because I had EXACTLY 5 reviews :3 Hope you like it! There's gonna be tears though...  
**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

_What you see I see  
_

_I know I'd never be me  
_

_Without the security  
_

_Of your loving arms_**  
**

_**Adele, "Skyfall."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

_I can't get it out. I'm restless, in a sea of turning waves, dark waters below. I try and swim, thrashing as the cold water slowly numb my body. I'm frozen, my fingers blue as I sink into the abyss of no oxygen and lurking creatures. It encloses me, killing me on the inside and out._

I can't breathe, _I think. It's painful_,_ my body's cells dying for air. Before I die, everything unfolds. People are above the water, trying to reach me as the demons of my past try and rip them apart. It's a bloody mess and all I can think is I caused _this._ Cato is up above the surface, the mutts from the Games trying to rip out his throat. One finishes the job and then a girl's shriek can be heard. _**  
**

_I look around the cold waters and see my sister. In a white gown, silky and flowing. Her hair is undone from the braids and fans out around her. But my vision clears slightly to see blood in the water. I feel something touch my foot and then I look down and a bloody mouth clouds my vision as I feel sharp teeth sinking into my skin, killing me instantly.  
_

__I wake up in a panic. It hurts to breathe, hurts to talk. All I can do is scream. My eyes then open, revealing the dark bedroom of the train. The outlines of District Eleven can be seen and I give a silent curse. This will be harder than anything I've ever done; talking in from of Thresh's and Rue's families, looking into their eyes so full of hatred and regret at Cato and I, who got to live. They won't think it's fair for Thresh to die, nor Rue.

Especially if Thresh's killer still lives.

A firm hand encloses around my tense one and I look over to see Cato's eyes full of fear and concern. He heard me screaming.

"Katniss," he whispers. And even though I try and hold it in as much as I can, I realize it's useless. I can't do this anymore. I have to let the walls crash down completely.

So I break. _They_ break. It starts out as a whimper, which turns into a downpour of tears and sobs. He holds me to his chest and sits up, propping me in his lap. I sit there, head buried in his pectoral muscles that are rock solid and remind me of what he's like. He's my rock, the boulder that keeps me sane and constantly updates my brain that I'm out. I've escaped death and life has come with me. I'm not dead and neither is he. We're out of the arena.

The sobbing goes on, my chest heaving and weak sounds escaping my mouth. It's hard to calm down after the dream with so much, _so much,_ blood. I'm officially scarred, knowing it'll be hard to sleep for a while. Tears still stream down my face as I stare into the corner of the room.

"Katniss," Cato breaks the silence. "Katniss, look at me." I'm still crying when he lifts my chin up to look into his eyes. They are relaxed and slightly worried; relaxed and calm nonetheless. My weak moment stops and all that is left is a few whimpers. My eyes are tearless, my mind distracted from the nightmare by his eyes. His icy warm eyes that distract me from every thought that has nothing to do with... him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks. I smile weakly before sniffing. He gives me a pitied look and wraps his arms around my waist, turning me around so my back is against his chest. I close my eyes and inhale his scent, something I've grown familiar too. It's not harsh or manipulated by cologne or sprays. It's just him; the soft smell of fresh trees and warm essences. I smile while he puts his chin on my shoulder. Slowly, he lays us back down on the bed.

I start to panic and squeeze his arm, trying to calm my fear of the darkness. He grabs my hand reassuringly and kisses my forehead, which has a filmy coat of sweat. I calm down a bit, much like Prim did when I held her through a nightmare.

Cato rocks me slowly to sleep, humming a familiar song that involves morning light and safety. Where the lover promises not to ever leave the one alone. To close their eyes because the sun is going down. I start to drift off with Cato humming in my ears, his head slightly above mine.

He squeezes me tighter to him and I fall into a dreamless sleep, knowing the nightmare is gone and I can close my eyes without fear and death ripping at my soul.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I hope you liked the chapter and know that more will come if you... REVIEW! Trying to get to 100 by the 15th chapter and if we do, I will reward you with a VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER. Keep that in mind.**

**I love Adele 3 Just had to say that.  
**

**Well, goodnight and I love you all! Chow!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	10. District Eleven: The Beginning

**This is the end… Hold your breath and count to ten. I'm listening to Skyfall (: Anyone LOVE ADELE? I SURE DO!**

**Let the sky fall when they crumble… we will stand tall… and face it all… together…**

**Here's chapter 10. Remember, I said how we could get to 60 reviews in Chapter 8? Well, let's say that I also counted a couple reviews for chapter 8. AND, officially, (like reviews from authors and people without acc'ts) for this story, we have… 100 reviews! (counting the anons & acct's) THIS IS CRAY! Haha, yep ;D I'm talking like my friend Anna…. She cray. **

**Today sucked ass at school. I'll give you the details in the bottom A/N.**

**Hope you like it! It's an intense chapter. Like even more intense than the CF District Eleven encounter with the… * gulp * shooting.**

**There will be trauma.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

_So overdue, _

_I owed them  
_

_Swept away, _

_I'm stolen._

**Adele, "Skyfall."**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I awoke with a start, the light pouring through the curtains of the train. It's slightly opened, giving me a fraction of District 11. The high, 20 foot fence is towering above the Capitol train car, seeming like an omen in a church. It's buzzing with electricity, something I haven't seen much in District 12.

This makes me thankful for all that I had back home.

Looking around through my sleepy eyes and carefully examine the light reflecting on small particles that escape the human eye. It's like a flash light in the darkness, lighting the way. Lighting the way to the long path ahead.

Rubbing my eyes, I look down to see Cato. He's still sleeping soundly, the soft even breaths signaling his slumber is real. The light from the window reflects onto his childlike face. His hair is slightly ruffled, something that I haven't seen much, with the exception of the arena. But once I run my fingers through his hair very lightly, he's immediately awake, his fingers clutched around my wrist. I flinch slightly, not expecting his to be up so suddenly.

"Hey sleepyhead," I whisper, smiling as he calms down and releases my wrist.

"I say the same for you... _sleepyhead,_" he catcalls, smirking. I roll my eyes and get out just as Effie knocks on the door.

"Katniss! Wake up!" she squeals in her high-pitched accent. "You have a very big, BIG, day so I suggest you get up!" Her heels click down the hall and into the next car.

Cato looks out the window, opening it slowly. But after receiving too much attention from the sun, he closes it, covering his eyes.

"Why, I didn't know you were a vampire!" I laugh, looking at his unamused face.

"Kat, now's not the time." I shut up and nod. "What time do we need to be out for the speech?" I try and clear my mind but nothing comes to it. I feel under-educated, something that I don't want to feel. I didn't have any clue so I decided to be truthful.

"I don't know but I'll go ask Haymitch." He nods and gets up to take a shower. I go out into the hall, stomping down to my drunk mentor's room. I open the door to see his messed up blonde head engulfed by the Capitol pillow, his body sprawled out recklessly. I nudge my foot against his and immediately, he shoots awake, knife slashing everywhere.

"Haymitch, get up." He grunts and looks up at me, setting the knife down.

"Sweetheart, what do you want now?" Haymitch sits up, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. I roll my eyes and huff.

"What time is the speech? Like when are we going to speak in front of Eleven?" I ask.

"Three-thirty." He coughs and rubs his eyes. "Cinna is going to be here in about half an hour to get you ready. Cato's prep team are probably working on him at the moment as we speak."

I look around to ease the tension. "Thanks." Walking out of the room, I shut the door and proceed back to my room. In Cato's place stands Flavius, Venia, and Octavia, looking around oddly as if trying to make time fly by and actually work in their... _mannequin._ I smile and they begin the usual process. Instead of ripping every single hair, they soak me in the usual foamy tub, skipping at least three steps. I enjoy the moment of not being red and soak until Octavia comes and complains about my fingers getting pruney.

The time it takes on my hair is longer and I'm faced away from the mirror, unable to see what they're doing. Curiosity sets in as I anticipate the time I will finally be able to see. But as they finish, Venia speaks up.

"Katniss," she says in her slightly thick Capitol voice. "Close your eyes." Growling inwardly, I close my eyes, letting the dark welcome me. It's different than the dark that envelopes me until I fall asleep. This seems temporary and harmless, a thing that won't hurt me. There are no thoughts behind the wall other than anxiety for what I'll be wearing. It's Rue's district and I don't want to look like I'm crazy for the Capitol. I just want to be me, and I think Cinna notices that too.

The door opens and closes, and three pairs of feet shuffle out of the room. Cinna's quiet footfalls take their place and I keep my eyes closed. My stylist speaks up.

"Hold up your arms and keep your eyes closed. I'll tell you when to open them," he instructs. I lift my arms above my head, allowing whatever he's going to put on me access. A light, soft feeling envelopes my cold, pale skin. The feeling hugs my body and I feel as if I'm floating on air. I love the way it feels. The calm facade is seeping from whatever I'm wearing into my pores, giving me a sense of security. I just love it.

"Katniss," Cinna whispers, sounding like he's shouting in the quiet room. "Open your eyes." And I do. But I'm not near the mirror. I'm facing Cinna, who smiles lightly before motioning behind me. There lays a girl I've never known. She's beautiful, an angel in a world of darkness. She wears a simple, long white dress, with a cream tinge to it. Her hair is up in a half bun, the rest flowing down one side of her head. The brown locks are in ringlets, swirling in small curls everywhere. She isn't wearing heels; only basic white flats.

Then I realize that the girl... is me. I glance down to find the fabric is soft and velvety, not the least cold. I relish in the feeling, hoping the feeling it gives me will rub off on District Eleven. They need hope, and hope is what they'll get. I'll give them hope.

Before walking out of the door, Cinna adjusts my regular, innocent-like makeup so it's not as intense and puts on my pin. Walking out of the door, I keep my gaze on the ground, hoping no one will notice the spark that has just gathered in my eyes. I'm ready to face whatever is to come.

I'm ready.

Gasps and hushed voices comes from the second car over. Haymitch can be heard slightly slurring his words, but he isn't reckless. Effie is having a conversation with Cato's escort, who is just as bubbly as she is. Cinna walks over to Cato's stylist, who doesn't seem fazed by the District Twelve stylist, whom upstaged his tributes. In fact, he welcomes him with grace.

But one person who is supposed to be here... isn't. In fact, I don't think he's even in this car.

Haymitch nods to his left to the other car, noticing the way my eyes flit around. I thank him internally and walk out, hoping no one will make much of my absence.

Cato is there, standing against his dresser, fiddling with something in his hands. I can't quite see it but I know it's keeping him occupied.

"Cato," I announce. He turns around quickly, shock registering on his face as he takes in what I'm wearing. Then he smiles and opens up a box, setting the item he was messing with inside. I still didn't see it.

"Katniss," he replies, walking over to me and putting both hands on the side of my face. the gleam in his eyes tells me he wants... something and unconsciously, I lean in. Our lips are centimeters apart when Effie's voice echoes into this car.

"Katniss! Cato! It's time for your welcoming!" Cato sighs and moves his hands from my cheeks to hold my hand. The other rests on the small of my back. We walk to the other train car, hand in hand, while listening to the mentors and prep teams giggle and chuckle about random things. The door opens and immediately, peacekeepers escort us to the stage. People start filing in, knowing that the people they see one stage had to do with the death of both their tributes. I look to Cato for reassurance to see him ding the same. We find comfort and fear in both our eyes and I lean my head against his shoulder. He sighs and holds me, looking out onto the stage where the District Eleven escort motions for us to make an appearance. I nudge Cato and we walk out together, hand in hand.

The crowd shows mixed emotions as they cheer. Their mouths signal happiness and hope when their eyes are dark and menacing, plotting revenge. I could feel all eyes not one me... but on Cato. Quickly, I step up to the podium to start talking and quiet their silent pleas of hatred.

"Hello," I say to the now quiet crowd. Watching me, I see some eyes soften, while others stay hard and unforgiving. "I... I am really thankful for your District." The cards that I'm supposed to read are untouched by my cold hands. "And... I'm thankful for having Rue and Thresh there. To help me through..._ so many _things." I pause to take a breath. Peeta was always the one good with words. "

"Rue... she was the best out of all the tributes, including myself. Peeta even nicknamed her 'shadow.'" A few people smile and I find a man's stare in the crowd. Immediately, I identify him as her father.

"But the thing I saw most in her... was her innocence. During the whole Games, I hoped she wouldn't be dead. And when I found her, I knew that if it was me or her that had to come out... it would be her." My eyes start to tear up but I hide it quickly. "I see her in everything beautiful. The flowers that grow around my district, in the cakes at the local bakery... but most of all, I see her in my sister Prim." An old woman stands off to the side, holding a crying young girl, whom I immediately know is Thresh's relative.

"Thresh and I never had a bond. But I respected him. He refused to play anyone's game. I heard he even turn down the Careers." I look over to see Cato's face flushed. "And he had a love for Rue that was unbreakable. He was willing to protect her in any way. For that I am grateful." Taking a deep breath yet again I say the last words. "Thank you for your tributes."

Cato then stands up shakily to the platform, confusing many. He isn't the Career they expected him to be.

"I... I never was close to Thresh. In fact, he was always silent. But Rue... she was like a bird. During training, she was either climbing or trying out the slingshots station; which she had a knack for." In the backround, a ghost of a smile plays on Rue's father.

"When I found Rue and Katniss in the Games, she was definitely wary of me. I had no thoughts about killing her. In fact, I wanted her to live. She deserved it more than I did.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. They were both amazing in every way. Thank you for everything... and I wish you all he best."

In the end, an old man stands up, as with many other two fingers to their lips, Rue's four-note-tune escapes, filling the area. The rest of the crowd uses District 12's sign for good luck, goodbye, and I love you. Without thinking, I raise my hand and place the three fingers of my left hand to my lips and raise it out to them.

The next three seconds happen in a blur.

Cato grabs me as the Peacekeepers try to move us off the stage and into the Justice Building. But before we can enter, gunshots rain through the air and people start screaming. The peacekeepers duck down and Cato pins me against the wall, blocking me with his back as protection. I try glimpsing over his shoulder but he keeps my eyes locked with his.

The commotion rambles by and soon, we're escorted into the building immediately.

Yet before I go inside, I look back to see ten people, lying motionless on the floor.

Dead.

* * *

**Okay. I told you it would be intense! Now, 10 reviews for the next chapter. It'll be a long one, but if not and we only get to 5, I know of a way to make it a small one. *Eyebrow wiggle***

**And yesterday was a mess because you know my friend? Yeah, one of my besties?  
**

**The bitch is now dating my ex. They hold hands _right in front of me _and _kiss right in front of me._ But I'm not the only one pissed. Every one of my friends is too! What friend goes and dates her best friend's ex, whom she was just starting to get over?! Obviously not a good one. If it was any other girl that I wasn't friends with, I'd be fine. But no, it had to be her.  
**

**Well, I love you all. You have no idea! and thank you for the support from the reviewer. But I'm over it now. Just gotta forgive, yet I don't need to forget.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	11. After the Massacre

**HEY! GUESS WHAT? What is it that I'm proposing? Well… It's chapter 11! And we have…. * checking * over 100 reviews! I only had 100 reviews by the time of chapter 15 Last Time! This is mega awesome!**

**Well, You Should Thank Me For finishing My Homework. It's dope. And I had To Finish It Just to Get the Frickin' Laptop. And it was Math! But as I'm writing this, I'm watching "Princess" which is an ABC Family movie 3 And It's soooooooo Cuteee!**

**Obviously, I hope you like this chapter (: If I can't manage to make it long enough, I'll update with another chapter to make it up to you (: That's how nice I am. Lmao ;D**

**By the way, this chapter starts immediately after she sees the bodies.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It won't be long, before we're all gone,_

_because of our honesty_

_Please get it through your head,_

_you know that you love me_

_**Lights, "Pretend." Hunger Games Version.**_

* * *

_The commotion rambles by and soon, we're escorted into the building immediately._

_Yet before I go inside, I look back to see ten people, lying motionless on the floor._

_Dead._

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I'm numb. I don't feel anything, as if my body refuses to feel the emotional pain inflicted upon me. It's horrible, the flashes of the bloody, lifeless, innocent people with bullet wounds infecting their bodies. But it wasn't random.

It was because of me.

And there they are, dead before me, with Cato guarding me from the sight. I feel light-headed now, staring at the blood. It's oozing steadily through one old man's head. Clearly, he was one of the few that whistled Rue's four-note-tune.

Cato grabs my arm, still trying to guard me from the sight, even though it's not working. I walk with him on his left side, trying to stay as far away from the forceful peacekeepers that shoves us into the stone building. Cato keeps a firm grip around my waist, almost bruising if his fingers were curled. I lean into him, his chest lightly touching my back as we walk down the hallway.

"This is NO way to be treating the new victors and their accomplices! Such horrible, DISFUNCTIONAL manners!" Effie squeaks from far behind. Haymitch grunts and I know that he's displeased not about the shoving, but for the violent outburst. We stumble into the bedroom for our one-day stay and Cato shut the door to..._ our_ room? I guess it is ours now.

Slowly, he sits on the bed, a look of shock and pain registering through his features. "What... what happened back there?" he asks, his voice shaky and unsteady, slightly like during the speech. "Katniss," he announces again. "What HAPPENED back there? The salute thing, the whistling, everything..."

I shift uncomfortably, as the images roam through my mind. It's even clearer than before. The crimson stain, the beautiful whistles from the now deceased people with bullets through their bodies. I shake my head mentally and focus back on Cato, who's breathing heavily.

Before starting, I draw in a deep breath, hoping it'll make it easier to explain everything. "Well, it was..." I stop talking, at a loss for words. "It was a sign of goodbye." He raises his eyebrow.

"What was a sign of goodbye?" he asks. I stare at him.

"The three-fingered salute. I guess that answers one of your questions." Cato scoffs and look out the window. Seeing a chair near the cold, frosty glass, I walk over and sit down, hoping to ease the tension in the air. It sadly doesn't work, but sitting down gives me confidence to speak more. Opening my mouth, I continue._  
_

"The whistle..." I choke up. Katniss, you have to tell him. You owe him another explanation. You can't keep hiding anymore. "The whistle was Rue's. She'd signal that while working in the fields. It... it meant that it was time to be done working. To be free, I mean."

Cato's eyes get slightly glassy from my pained expression. I stand up and sit down next to him, as he puts his arms around my waist, pulling me flush up against the hard pectorals in his chest. I close my eyes willingly, taking in the warmth of his body. It relaxes me greatly, calming my overactive senses. Undertsanding the effects he has on me, Cato leans his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck tenderly and slowly. It's a new sensation that gives me chills and when he pulls away, I shiver, my spine and mind tingling. After the quick moment of peace, my brain shuts down and suddenly, I'm exhausted.

_Today's been a long day... _I think, as I keep my eyes closed and my breathing slows down. But as I'm about to give in to the slumber I long, Cato shakes me slightly, turning me around to face him. I lazily look into his eyes and notice another thing I noticed from his previous Career self.

In his eyes, the look of revenge sets in. I find myself looking into the icy orbs and his face contorts in anger.

"Snow. He had something to do with the massacre. He... he killed them!" he vents, his face turning red. I stand up and put my hands up, trying to calm him down.

"Cato, he did everthing. But we're okay. I know it was horrible but you _can't_ let it out now. Keep your temper under control," I order. The only thing about him is his anger. He'll eat off of it, using violence to tame it. It must've been some therapy back in Two.

"Katniss, the next thing that'll happen will be worse. He'll... he'll kill... _them..._" he fades out, putting his head in his hands. I walk up to him, trying to see what his hands hide. Only his eyes show his true emotions.

"Cato... who will he... kill?" I inquire. I slowly move his hands from his face to see a sight I've never seen.

Cato's eyes water and are starting to spill over, little tears snaking dow his face. It's so unlike him, which I admit having never seen him cry. Through sadness, he destroys, never cries. But this time, weakness takes over and the salty liquid gives way.

"He'll kill Mona. He killed Ronan. He killed my father. And he will _pay."_ His eyes are dark again with the glassy look from the tears. I try and keep his face between my hands and attempt to keep him from wrecking the place. District Eleven doesn't need costs for damage, as poor as they are.

"Cato, Ronan died on his own. He had cancer and you can't say that President Snow did that. He probably didn't know of your family before the reaping! And your father... I don't know. But you can't assume things. That'll get _you_ killed. Mona's safe for now."

His eyes relax and my words take effect, no matter how horrible I am at talking. Cato's body visibly releases the tension built up by his anger. The muscles in his arms aren't as flexed and the vein in his forehead is no longer visible, thankfully. Inwardly, I sigh, knowing this boy can be very bipolar. Damn that stupid academy that created the dark side. The dark side of Cato Rosias, the sweet, inwardly broken boy from a broken family, in a broken home. He's cracked.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch announces.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Anyway, I will update soon! Review for the next chapter and tell me what you think (: Sorry about the quick ending; my dad came in the room and I need to get to bed. My school starts at 7:30 and I get up at 5 am. To get ready like any teen would...**

**Love ya! See ya next time! I need feedback 3**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	12. The Talk

**Okay, This is chapter 12. Wow. This. Is. Cray. Lmao xP **

**Well, I got a few reviews last chapter (: I promised you another chapter because, honestly, the other one didn't seem long enough! So, here is my present to you.**

**I hope yo enjoy reading this chapter. Now before you start, whomever is reading my A/N, I'd LOVE to give thanks to Doodelio-kid. I LOVED your review and I embraced the fact you saw what I was trying to do. And things would've gone differently if Cato fell for Katniss and vice versa. And who else reviewed for Chapters 10 & 11, I love you! May just be weird but I do love you. Truly! And to my wonderful friend, I'm sorry you can't log in :'( I hope you can soon!**

**Okay, enough of my chit chat and babbles. Time for some action.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Listen to me__  
_

_Keep your mind on the mission__  
_

_Remember you belong to me__  
_

_Come on, we should get it going_

**_Kid Cudi Feat. Kanye West, "The Ruler and The Killer."_**

* * *

_Suddenly, the door opens._

_"Sweetheart," Haymitch announces._

_"We need to talk."_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

As soon as Haymitch opens the creaky, wooden door, Cato's up in an instant, knocking me slightly off him. Helping me stand up from the floor, I confront my old mentor.

"Talk about what?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously. He gets the gleam in his eyes and I know exactly what he's talking about. Taking Cato's hand, Haymitch leads us up two flights of stairs and down a dusty hallway. The ghost of footprints are slightly visible with multiple layers of dust covering the grey carpet. But suddenly, he stops, looking up. Cato and I exchange weird glances and he removes his hands from mine to help Haymitch. Searching his hands on the ceiling, they finally pull a string down and an attic entrance is before my eyes.

"What's this?" He shakes his head and climbs up the old wood, the hinges making slight sounds of discomfort under his weight. I follow after him and help Cato up so he doesn't crush our only way of escape. He obliges and takes my hand, using the other to pull himself up. Everyone is up in under five minutes, inside the dark, musty attic of the District Eleven justice building.

A light flickers to life near Haymitch, illuminating his face.

"I'm sorry about the place- been a while since I've been here. Twenty-four years to be exact." His eyes wander on the blanketed furniture and a large layers of dust covering the room. It's overwhelming, seeing how old this room really is. No one has been in here for twenty-four years.

"Now," Haymitch continues, wiping his pants, "we needed to talk somewhere that was for our ears only. The place is rigged with Snow's bugs and cameras. Worse than the damn jabberjays if you ask me.

"Katniss... I talked to you before you went home. Cato, I didn't talk to you at all, but I figure Brutus must've. Rebellion is brewing and your act isn't helping whatsoever to stop it!" Cato flinches at the word 'act.' It's a bit real for both of us now.

"Look... Snow is a dangerous man. But when he finds out, if he hasn't already, he won't be happy. Something bad will happen and it WILL NOT be pretty. Do I make myself clear?" We both nod in agreement, our minds stuck in the past. "Now. What. Happened."

I cough. They both look at me and I guess I've just entered myself in a discussion. "It all started when Cato finished his speech. People put up the goodbye meaning we use back home and some even whistled Rue's tune. Everything else was a blur." I look at Cato, knowing he comprehends what happened next.

Taking my place, he starts talking right where I left off.

"Peacekeepers went out to the crowd after Katniss and I were exiting the stage. They started shooting randomly and most of the people who showed appreciation were shot or wounded. I pinned Katniss against the justice building wall and then we were brought inside." Running his hand through the short, blonde hair, Cato closes his eyes during the short period of silence.

"You got one hell of a force with ya," Haymitch muses. Taking out a small canister of alcohol, he downs himself in the haze of fogginess and burning liquid. "Piece of advice, Cato: _be_ the man they expect you to be on the Victory tour. Not around Katniss; only the cameras. You need to up your alley in the 'Career' section. So far, you're a boy who looks like a lump of an emotional mess."

And with that, Haymitch staggers down the wooden ladder, tucking the canister back into his shirt for later drinking. We stare at each other blankly, our minds too occupied for talking. But a movement at the ground below us makes my eyes relocate to setting on Haymitch, who once again has come back.

"Katniss, I forgot to tell you something: just act more of a cute-sey pie. So far, you're coming off like a big, grumpy bitch." With a final word of advice, Haymitch leaves the floor, his thunderous footsteps echoing down the hallway.

A hand on mine makes me look back, in time to find Cato. His eyes are burning holes through my head, demanding attention from my previously blank ones. But instead of leaving my hand after getting my attention, he sits down into the chair closest to mine.

"Katniss... this-... it was required by Snow..." He gulps, the Adam's apple in his throat moving up and down. "He told me to... to prove _it." _My eyes widen at his sudden approach of sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, hands fiddling with a small black box. "It's too early but I have to... I just _have_ to protect my family. And... I'm sorry it had to be this way. They forced it." The blue, icy eyes of his stare at the floor, shame resonating through the clear reflection.

Pulling out the ring, he holds it between his fingers. I hold out my left hand, having no words except for utter shock. _Katniss, this isn't real. You're not actually engaged. Do it for Prim._ He half heartedly smiles as he puts the silver band on my ring finger. The feel of it is foreign, like it doesn't belong there right now.

But when Cato and I make our way back to the bedroom we share, it's silent. Yet the silence expresses something the words cannot. It tells us both equally that we will sit through the cameras for the rest of our lives if the rebellion doesn't keep going.

But in the back of my mind, very deep inside, is the hope that I can love. That I can feel the love I so desired while my father was alive. The love that shined through their eyes was unbreakable, even after the day he died.

Most of my brain says to stay built up, so I don't get hurt. But the other part is starting to whisper sweet thoughts into my eager ears, hoping to find a thought I can fall asleep to.

And just as day turns to dusk and twilight into darkness, we settle in the warm bed, no words needed. My back is pressed against his, Cato's strong arms snaking around my waist to hold me tight. His breath tickles my ear, sending calm shivers down my body unconsciously. His blonde head is pressed up against my neck and shoulder, as if holding me there with his head. Before the Games, I would've gotten out of the bed without a second thought. Before the Games, I swore never to get married.

But all of that has changed. And now it's after the Games, a time where I... where I don't have to be strong by myself. I hate being weak but sometimes, I need to be lifted up once in a while. It's hard to be strong, no matter how much it helps the one you love. It could thin itself to nothingness and then all of the strength you carried would be lifted off your shoulders, making you fall. The feeling in your chest would be unbearable, making you tired.

Yeah, it's nice to be lifted up.

I fade away with the sweet thoughts that hold something over my mind and my heart.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry about the chapter. I had to go to bed and finished it too early. Right now, it is approximately 6:45 am and I woke up at 5. Well, ain't I an early riser! (Exuse my bad grammar ;D)**

**Well, remember: 5-small update**

** 10-LONG update...**

**See you next time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	13. Darkness Hides the Fabric

**"Wells, obviously we have a.. _rapist_, in Linkin Park; he's climbin' in yo windows, he's snatchin' yo people up. So, you betta hide yo kids, hide yo wife... and hide yo husband 'cuz they rapin' errebody out heea." Has anyone ever seen Antoine Dodson? I'll give the link (: It's So Damn Hilarious! xD**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! And everyone who's watching, give me a kiss through the computer screen. You know you want to ;D **

**Okay, call me crazy, but I made a facebook page for this series! Since I can't tell you guys when I update, I thought, 'why not make a facebook page?" Anyway, it's called "The Flames Trilogy (fanfiction)". No need to like it, but I will tell you guys when I update and if you want you can leave replies about what you thought! Okay? Okay (:**

**Well, I hope you like this chappie! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The wolves will chase you __by the pale moonlight_

_Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger_

_Drive your son like a railroad spike_

_Into the water, let it pull him under._

_**Delta Rae, "Bottom Of The River."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Run. Run, Kantiss, run, _the voice calls to me. I weave in and out of the trees, holding a bundle of blankets in my arms. It's heavy and writhing, almost alive. My legs are pumping, trying to get away with the contant sound of footsteps behind me. I'm utterly mortified, my face not bothering to hide behind my wall. The fear is evident. _Keep it safe, Katniss, it says.

_Without looking back, I find a sturdy tree and climb it, holding onto the rough bark and the bundle at the same time. The footsteps stop at the base of the tree and don't follow me up, the figure about three feet tall. I sigh inwardly, thanking the heavens for saving my ass._

_But soon, the dark closes in and I clutch the warm roll of blankets. Deciding to unroll the blanket and wrap it around myself, I try to pry it away with my fingers. To my dismay, it keeps moving, not staying still. What's in here?_

_Lightly pulling back the soft green fabric, I almost scream at the sight of small fingers. They're small and pink, much like Prim's were when she was younger. But as I unravel it even more, the finger's body is revealed. I look down at the newborn, staring in awe. It's eyes are closed, the soft nose slightly flared. I touch it with a caution, as if the purity of the child will melt or shatter because of my calloused fingers. The eyes open immediately as I touch it, revealing a dark blue like every newborn has. But looking deeper, you could see it had blue eyes._

_Then the baby was gone. Vanished. _

_I look around, frightened that I've lost her. It was so much like Prim._

_Without realizing it, I'm falling to the ground. Before it comes in contact with my body, my vision goes black._

'Breathe. Breathe,' the voice says. I open my eyes and do so, taking in gulps of air. It was so... real. The little baby Prim, who was so... _pure._ I could see it the minute she opened her eyes. How I wish to hold my little sister in my arms again.

A hand rests on the small of my back, the opposite on my shoulder. Glancing over, I see I woke Cato up.

Again.

"Sorry," I mumble sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He blinks a couple times before shaking his head.

"'S okay..." and with that, he lays back down, out in an instant. The unfamiliar room is foreboding, threatening, thinking there could be cameras in here.

There probably is anyway.

Getting out of bed as silently as I can, I tug on a robe and cover my light nightgown. The thing is loose on my body, much like how they said people from a long, long time ago had them. It was silky and filmsy yet very comfortable, barely touching the floor. Walking to the doors, I sneak out, making sure the usual squeak from opening and closing the rusty door doesn't follow. Gladly, it's silent as a mouse.

With a few candles lit here and there around the building, I make my way through, careful to hide from never-sleeping peacekeepers. They march past every time, as if someone is looking at them every second. Thankfully, they walk fast.

Tip-toeing down the concrete floors, I make my way to the kitchen, where many delicacies await me. From chocolate cake to minced apple pie, to ham that they must be using for the Peacekeepers and so on. The age shows through in the small things that make it more like a kitchen than a fun house of mirrors and illusions. The Capitol is notorious for that, I've heard.

Finding the fridge, a large white thing in the corner of the room, I open it up and search through its contents. The thing is slightly full, which makes me angry yet again. They let the lower districts starve and the justice building is loaded with delicious food? That's not right. It's sick; something to be shamed upon.

That's when I do something that I might regret. At the moment, I don't regret it.

Taking the chocolate cake from the counter, I walk back through the hallways that I once walked through and out to the front doors of the justice building. Peaking through the crack near the side of the door, I see the large lights from the tall cement posts around the district. They are far away from where I am, giving me time to slip out unnoticed.

Roaming around, I find a girl on the outside of an alley, digging through the justice building's trash can. She looks up at me with big eyes, brown and fearful.

I smile slightly, trying to give an impression of kindness, so unlike myself. "Do you know where Rue's family lives?" I ask. Her eyes were still wide, but the look in them changed. It was from fear to shock, the mood shifting. She nodded and points down the dark street.

"One of the last houses. You'll notice which one it is. There's always lights on," she instructs. I smile and give my thanks.

"I'll bring you something soon. Thank you," and with that, I walk down the street, trying to find the house with the lights. Yet I stop in my path when I see peacekeepers marching down the dirt road that I was just about to cross, guns in hand. The white helmets shine against the watch tower light beams, creating a flashing look down the alley. I duck down and hide, just as they go by. These aren't the same laid-back peacekeepers from Twelve, who buy my illegal trades and joke with a few criminals. These ones are willing to kill anything and anyone. They were trained, the ones who were eliminated from volunteering.

These are tributes that are still alive. The Games never end.

As they walk by and the lights are done flashing in this direction, I sprint across the road, my bare feet dirty and throbbing slightly from the hard ground. But as I'm running across, I see the blare of a light right behind me. I stop in my tracks, knowing they could've seen my nightgown. The light moves closer to my position and I back away slowly. It follows me for a while before stopping because of the building blocking it. I sigh and walk the rest of the way, until a house with a faint glow comes into view.

Candles are lit, making the orange glow only noticeable if you are looking for it. On the porch, a flower is taped to the door, white pieces of wheat around it.

I've found Rue's home.

Knocking on the door, I wait for about two minutes. The door opens slowly and a familiar face shows up.

"Come in," he says gruffly. I nod once before walking inside. A couple little girls are laying on the broken queen bed, shivering under the ripped, small blanket that just covers their feet. The small eyes are closed, their breathing even. Immediately, I know those are the little sisters she once told me of.

"Now," Rue's father starts, "what are you doing here, eh? You're supposed to be in bed."

"Sir, I needed to know if you're okay." I hold out the cake. "And... I thought they might want something to eat. I know it's been tough." He nods sadly, looking at his daughters who hug each other closely.

The kind man opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's at a loss for words and I am too. Deciding I should be back as soon as possible, I set the cake on the wooden table.

"Did you mean it? When you said she reminded you of your sister." I look up to find a weird look in his eyes.

Nodding without replying, I leave the cake where I set it. About walking out the door, I stop and give him small smile. He's still strong for his family.

"You don't owe me," I state. His eyes then return back to slightly suspicion but mostly relief. The last words are barel a whisper, so soft only he could hear.

"Don't give up," and with that I run out of the door. The peacekeepers are still walking around, looking for idiots like myself who want to do illegal activity. Holding my breath most of the way, I slink back to the alley I was in. Talking stops me in my tracks.

"They said she's not there? Where could she have gone?" a young man no older than twenty asks. A larger, potbellied peacekeeper replies.

"Donn' know. Maybe check back in the building? She's a victor after all." My blood runs cold and I slowly back away into the darker shadows of the night. Once they're out of sight and ear-range, I run like my life depends on it. By the time I get back to the place the girl was, she's long gone, the only sign of her visit would be the small quilt she had wrapped around her shoulders.

I open the door quickly and silently, then running down the halls. My feet make small, feather light sounds as I jog down the corridors. Finally, the victor's bedroom comes into sight and I grab the handle, turning it. The cool metal makes e wonder how long I've been gone.

Cato's not under the covers, making me wonder if he was ever asleep. Only time will tell when I see him in the morning. Wiping off the dirt from my feet, I slip underneath the soft, velvety sheets we shared for the remainder of our stay. It's tempting, lulling me into a state of being half-asleep and half-awake. My eyes give in and my breathing starts to slow.

And right that second, the heavy footfalls resonate in a silent way in the room and the bed shifts. Arms wrap around my waist yet once again and the safety returns, pushing away my fears of the night.

This'll be a long tour, I think as I'm unconscious within seconds.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! And I understand it was long. (Over 1,500 words.. 0.0) But hey, we all LOVE long chapters right? Haha, I got too carried away... Anyway: REMINDER FOR FACEBOOK PAGE. Go like it (: Now! Bye! See ya next time! (yet you won't know without the page... ;D Haha!)**


	14. Confidence

**Gah, today was... eventful. AND GUESS WHAT! I know how to make the banner for my stories! Not as good as some, but they look pretty great! (:**

**So, How was your day? Mine's Been Okay.**

**Now, YES, I am doing Catching Fire & Mockingjay in Catoniss form. Haha (: It'll be different and you don't know what'll happen, but I'll assure you that we are going to be doing a trilogy! And then maybe once we're done with the trilogy, we'll do another fanfiction (: I already have ideas but I won't start it until this is WHOLE THING is finished. Happy news? (: This story won't be done for a LONG time. Fire Igniting will be way longer than Sparks Fly, that I can relieve you of.**

**Also, please check out the facebook page! We have 1 like already (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led_

_him to the lonesome hill._

While his daughter hid and watched.

_She dare not breathe; she was so still._

_**Arcade Fire, 'Abraham's Daughter."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Districts Nine and Ten were quick and easy, a day or so for both. In the crowds, you could tell it was fake. All of the joyus laughter and hooting, laughing: it was all pretend. Cato and I wanted to get out as soon as possible. The mentors agreed and spending a day or two for both, we quickly left.

After District Eleven, we knew what we said could change everything. Snow was correct: we can change how they think. The more the romance sparked up, the less fake they became as they thought it really was for love. Instead of becoming angry, it only pushed them further.

This made Snow unhappy.

By the time of our arrival in Seven, the guards were there, pushing us into the Justice Building, unlike the times before. We're soon pushed inside a metal room, with no windows and the door is invisible from my sight. Snow stands in front of us with one guard.

"Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Rosias... I afraid this strategy isn't going as planned. Care to explain?" His voice is malicious, every word dripping with venom. I suck in a breath, fear overtaking me on the inside. Cato stands tall, not conflicted by the dictator.

It always seems like he's the first to speak. "Well, I guess the country is doing a poor job at believing us. Sad isn't it?" A ghost of a smirk rests on his face, the cockiness hitting with full force. Snow apparently doesn't find it funny.

"Mr. Rosias, I believe you need to get your act together before _someone gets hurt._" Snow turns to me. "Ms. Everdeen, I'm sure you can explain in a nice way, considering you have so much at stake."

He just threatened me. The words echo through my brain as I try to form the right sentence that might please him.

"...we... it... it was us..." I reply, my face pale. My breathing stays normal, despite the eratic beating of my heart. It thuds in my chest, the steady rhythm like that of a drum's. _Thump thump Thump thump._

With the evil grin, the president nods, staring straight through my skull. It burns, the snake-like eyes so demonic and hateful that even the devil himself couldn't compare. I stay strong, fighting the moster in front of me in a silent contest.

He breaks the gaze.

"Cato, give me one reason why you can't do what I've asked. Hmm? Is it hard to be in love with this... _rat..._ from District Twelve? Surely you didn't think these thoughts in the arena. So why think it now? You can't change what was in the past." But the calm facade Snow held finally broke. "TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME!" I flinch, the red hot anger showing through his old face. Cato's face goes white, worry sinking in. Was this how he was when Snow approached him?

I look down at my hands to see them shaking and I immediately try to stand as still as possible. I will not let my weakness show. Staring straight in his eyes, I try to intimidate him. He knows I have power over this country.

"We didn't disobey you. We simply wanted to live. Is that so much to ask?" I state. His eyes dare me to go further.

I'm not backing down.

"Watch where your finger's pointed Mr. President. How many are pointed back at you?"

And with that, I find the invisible door knob, twist it open, and walk out of the door, Cato following right behind me.

The feeling of revenge courses through my veins as I am bombarded by my team, beautied up, and taken onto the stage.

The crowd looks up to us, some with hatred, some with fear. A few have admiration. I plan on _not_ being a piece in their Games. I am NOT a piece in their Games.

We move on, the train in sight as I walk confidently, ready for the next District.

* * *

**Small Chapter. Only had 5 reviews. Oh well! 5 reviews is 5 reviews (: Just keep this in mind: I will update long chapters IF we have 10 or more reviews. This was kind of boring but REMEMBER that the chapters to come will get pretty intense. Major gore and stuff. Blood, obviously. What would this series be without blood 0.0**

**Anyway, hope you liked Fiesty Katniss! She's Comin' Back!**


	15. Welcome

**Okay. Here is Chapter 15. The process on feedback was slow and I was kind of... impatient. Haha, so here is Chapter 15. **

**Now, I'm starting to get a bit of Writer's Block. I know _where_ to take this story; I just don't know how to describe it, nor' some events for it. Added on with Homework, and Halloween stuff (need To go to Walgreen's and shop for some makeup ;D), my brain has finally said, "Girl, hide this junk somewhere else!"  
**

**So, I guess this chapter will have skipped a few Districts, similar to what Suzanne did. But do not fear my pretties, I am writing this all out. There is no need for suing or the destruction of this story.  
**

**Fun Fact: I love Footy Pajamas (: I'm wearing some right now! And they're purple :3  
**

**Now, if you all have your minds being nice to you and they are going crazy with possibilities that could happen in the future, please, review it if you don't have an acc't or message me! I will give credit to whomever helps. You will be in my plaque of Flames (; Get it? Plaque of Flames? You know, instead of Fame.  
**

**Well, I better stop my fingers from typing in the real world. Let's jump to Panem and get on with our two lovebirds.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You told me something that scared me to death_

_Don't take me home_

_I can't face that yet_

_I'm ashamed that I'm barely human._

_**Neko Case, "Nothing To Remember."**  
_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

The rest of the Districts were the same. We improved our "acting" in front of the crowds, like kissing after the speeches or holding hands a lot. And Snow just got even more angry. The look in his eyes after every speech through the television was menacing, yet only detected by Cato, our mentors, and I. Effie was pretty much clueless, running _on_ and _on_ about how he "loved" us.

I tuned out from my surroundings of Haymitch, Brutus, Enobaria, and Effie talking. Cato was somewhere in the back compartments, hopefully not freaking out. I highly doubt my hope; this was his District after all.

The sun shined through the windows and the fences were charging with an electrical current strong enough to kill a horse. You could see the sparks flying once in a while, only to simmer and fade back into the deathly current.

I knew that some would be happy, yet the majority of District Two will hate me. I did in fact get out instead of Clove. They will try and bring me down, something that I can take but not for long. If I do love Cato, I will take every blow no matter how hard it hits me.

Haymitch gets up from the table and sits next to me on the opposite side of the window.

"Katniss, you'll be staying overnight in the District for tonight. Just to let you know," he slurs, alcohol invading not only his thoughts but also his breath. I scrunch up my nose but withstand it. I got used to it before the Games but now, it seems foreign. He coughs and smiles lazily.

"Okay. Do you mean like on the train or in the Justice Building?" He laughs and takes another sip.

"Neither. Sweetheart, you're gonna be staying with Big Boy back there." Haymitch nods his head back and I notice Cato standing in the doorway. His hair is wet and slightly ruffled, indicating he was in the shower. My mind wanders from him and I start to panic.

_I'm staying with Cato's family?_ _Will they like me?_

_Will they... hate me?  
_

I'm scared at the possibility of them not liking me, but then I remember: Cato only has a mom and a baby sister. The baby won't be mean towards me because she doesn't know what's going on.

Relief snakes its way back into my head as I stare blankly out the window. It'll be alright. I'll be fine.

Haymitch stands up and wobbles back to Brutus, who's not in the best condition either. I fight the urge to call them "drinking buddies", knowing they don't like each other very well but enough for toleration.

Cato makes a bowl of cereal and sits across from me where Haymitch was. Eating, he looks out the window with me, staring from the outside of his home. I can see through his eyes that he's feeling what I just felt.

Relief. Fear. Longing. Hope. Doubt. Anxiety. The list could go on forever.

"You okay?" I ask. His blue orbs turn to me, a half smile on his face.

"Yeah, a little bit." Cato sighs and takes another bite from his cereal, wiping a stray drop of milk from his chin. Looking out the window, he chews and swallows, never opening his mouth once. "You know, there's nothing to be afraid of, really. My mom will like you; she hates the Games."

My eyes float from Cato's face and to the fence again, his thoughts getting to me. Is there anything to be afraid of, aside from the fact that I am loathed by a bunch of trained fighters and killers. The majority of District Two will hate me, and possibly Cato. I shiver and wrap the black cardigan I'm wearing tightly around my shoulders.

"Cato..." He turns back to me. "Your District hates me. Haven't you seen what the others were like? And from a Career District, it might be twice or three times the amount of that." His face goes serious.

"Look, just ignore them. They don't really understand things like you do, but some of them will admire you." I stare at him, egging on his words. "Just.. relax. You're out of the arena. _We're_ out of the arena. If these people can't see that I love you, so be it. That might be the salvation for the..." he stops. "Nevermind."

I leave it at that, glancing at my hands that are clasped together tightly. Before I can start another conversation, our stylists burst in the room and usher us inside the separate rooms.

They seem to drag this one out, taking longer to pluck the microscopic hairs that cover certain areas like my arms and legs. They even wax my eyebrows, which isn't the best experience. After the process, they do my hair into a bun similar to the one I had during the interviews. Cinna walks in, holding the dress bag.

"You ready?" he asks me. I nod, no words forming in my head to reply. "Close your eyes and lift up your arms."

I do so, feeling a bit dizzy at first, but it's gone quickly. The light feathery feeling touches my skin, so different than the dresses I've been wearing for the past other districts. I know it's long, feeling the fabric touch my toes.

Knowing it's a safe time to open my eyes, the mirror is in front. My dress is tan and flowy, slightly bent from the waist down. It has one strap that is about three inches across and wraps around my middle after coming from behind. I'm wearing no dark makeup, the only thing would be blush and slight mascara. For once, I feel a bit like myself in a dress.

"Well..?" Cinna pardons, waiting for how I feel about it.

"I love it. All there is too it." He smiles and wraps a long pale white scarf around my shoulders to keep them warmer than they would be bare. I slip into a pair of flats and head out the door, into the launch car. Cato is clad in a tan dress shirt with black khakis, his hair gelled and firm. A silver ring is on his hand, showing we're "engaged" to the world. It's weird saying I'm engaged when I _swore_ I'd never get married. Things have changed.

Walking up to me, Cato smiles. "Shall we?" he asks. I give him a small smile, indicating that I'm nervous. But throughout it all, I'm ready.

The door opens and the peacekeepers are all around us, whether it's to protect the crowd from us or to protect us from the crowd. It'll remain a mystery for now.

Walking through District Two, it gives you a different perspective on lifestyles. Many large houses surround the area, making this seem like the richer neighborhood. As we walk down the street, the houses get smaller and smaller, shifting from five story houses to a one story. The drastic change is enormous, signifying the Capitol must favor those who stand by them.

A young, male peacekeeper helps us onto the stage, standing behind us to make sure we don't turn around. I can see the crowd, some of them wearing mean scowls and others have blank expressions. In the front row stands a woman in her thirties holding a small, four-month-baby who's sucking on her finger. Flashbacks of Prim doing that same thing with my own mom rushes through my head.

"...the victors of the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games!" the announcer says, bringing me out of my daze. I walk out hand in hand with Cato, a calm demeanor overcoming my being. They may hate me, but they will always love Cato. The crowd cheers his name, a few saying mine, but the majority is rooting for him.

"Cato!" they shout. "Cato!" He smiles, waving to a few people in the crowd who wave frantically. Once everything calms down, he speaks into the microphone.

"It's good to be home," he starts off. "Seeing many people from my childhood, it's great. The Games were tough yet so, so worth it." I can tell he tries to be excited about the Arena, but I know him better than that. His hatred runs deep, a whisper in the loud words he speaks through the speakers.

"Now, I understand you wanted.. Clove or myself to win." His voice gets shaky, nervousness overcoming it. "But... I fell in love, as crazy as it sounds. And this doesn't mean I didn't like Clove... she wanted me to win. Knowing your best friend is willing to give up their life for your happiness is a huge impact." This starts up a riot, people shouting foul things.

"Kill the twelve rat!" and "why did you fall for the slum scum!?" It rings in my ears and I fight the urge to go crawl in a dark corner, despite my fear of the dark. I stick through it, even though steam is coming out my ears.

Cato raises his hand, silencing everyone. "She isn't a rat, or scum. In fact, she was better than most of the careers at Archery. That's why... I guess I love her strength." The crowd is silent and he steps away from the podium. I don't speak and the escort dismisses the crowd, leaving two people standing. I let go of Cato's hand so he can run up and hug his family, afterward walking down slowly so I can meet them.

The baby giggles when Cato holds her and she grabs his nose with a firm hand. He makes weird faces that send her into a laughing fit that brings a smile onto my face. Handing the baby back, Cato takes my hand.

"Mom," he says, "this is Katniss." I await what her reaction is, hoping it's something good. It's confirmed when she extends her hand, a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm Fae," she says, shaking my hand. Her name sounds happy, simple. I conclude that I like her.

"Katniss," I reply. I'm not usually the talkative type, making this slightly awkward among the three of us. Fae breaks it.

"Well, Cato, why don't we go home? Katniss, just walk with us." I smile and say a quiet 'thank you', then start following them.

Along the way, Cato plays with his younger sister, Mona, who giggles and giggles and giggles. I find it really cute, but give Cato a disapproving look when he tries to hand her to me. With a well put argument, he wins and I hold Mona, bouncing her up and down. She shows me a gummy smile, her big cheeks rising up to meet beautiful blue eyes. I end up smiling along with her until my cheeks hurt. She's so much like Prim, with the exception of small brown wisps of hair growing on her scalp.

"She has brown hair," I state blatantly. He nods.

"My dad had brown hair. Or he used to have blonde hair but then it turned brown. Aging thing I guess." I nod, holding her to my side. Mona's small hands grasp my finger and shoves it inside her mouth, sucking on it as Prim would with a binky. It was cute, a funny and slightly weird sight to see. Thankfully, she doesn't have her teeth yet.

"Cool," I say. "So you got your mom's characteristics?"

"Not quite. Both of them had blue eyes. My mom had more of a cerulean twist to hers, whereas my dad's were icy."

I nod, holding Mona, who took my finger out and was asleep on my shoulder. I grin looking at her little face, seeing the rise and fall of her chest. Her eye lids flutter while she's dreaming, hopefully something pleasant. I rock her gently, bringing her head on my chest. Cato watches me with a goofy smile.

"What?" I ask warily. He just shakes his head, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"So Katniss," Fae calls back. "What do you think so far? I mean, of District Two and stuff."

I sigh, noticing we're near the poorer part, with one story houses instead of the mansions. "It's pretty cool. Different definitely. I think I like this area better." She smiles and looks down.

"So did Kane. He never did get why people used most of their money on a house." I suspected Kane was Cato's dad. The one who was murdered.

"I agree with him," I make sure not to bring up the subject of their dad. Flashes of elementary teachers trying to pity me and bringing up my dad put an impact on me; Hence one of the reasons I didn't let many people in. This was before I met Gale.

"He'd be happy to hear that," she whispers. Mona wakes up and looks around sleepily before dozing off again. I laugh and hug her tighter. She reminds me so much of Prim.

We all walk in silence, having nothing to say. The walk isn't too long, about five minutes, and we arrive at a small, brown one-story home that has a few spots of snow in the dead yard. Everything looks cozy, a little run down for my imaginings of District Two, but cozy nonetheless. Fae walks up the steps and opens the door.

Cato walks in first, followed by Fae. I wait by the door, taking it all in.

The couches in the first room are dark and look very comfortable, blending in nicely. The walls are a light brown, reminding me of the foam from the hot chocolate I've had back home after the Games. Built into the room yet separated by a half wall is the kitchen and dining room, with many wooden items: a wooden table, wooden counters, wooden cabinets, and much more. There are two hallways on the sides, one leading down with many doors, while the other has only one. Everything is slightly ruffled but clean, signaling that people live here and do use the furniture.

It's welcoming.

I look back up to see Fae staring at me. She smiles and motions something with her hand.

"Welcome."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I wrote it while watching "I Am Number Four." It's a great movie! **

**Now, I have a four day weekend and plenty of time to write another LONG chapter IF I get 10 reviews. Kapeesh?  
**

**Okee dokee (: Now, I hope you all liked this OVER 2,000 WORD CHAPTER. This just tells you how much I love you.  
**

**And officially with every single review, with accounts or not, we have... 136 REVIEWS! And it's chapter 15! I had 193 by the time I was on Chapter 28 in Sparks Fly! This is MADNESS.  
**

**R&R! Bye My Beauties!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	16. Tension & The Secret Door

**I LOVE YOU ALL! We had 5 reviews in less than 24 hours! Imagine how well we could do in 2 days! We'd get 10 :3 **_  
_

**Anyway, this chapter is something you deserve. I'm getting long, helpful reviews, especially when people actually read my A/N. So, everyone thank these reviewers for giving you this chapter:**

**-LaylaGreene**

-AliceW.

-canadiangirl97

-CatonissLover

-Doodleio-kid

**You guys are amazing! Now, enjoy this short chapter (because there are 5 reviews) and like I said, 10 reviews = Long Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Come on skinny love,_

_ just last the year.  
_

_Pour a little salt, _

_we were never here._

_**Birdy (Bon Iver), "Skinny Love."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Walking inside the house, a blast of spices came at me. This told me they love cooking, making me smile even more. Mona woke up and started crying, which started worrying me. Thankfully, Fae took her from my arms and walked back to the left hallway with many doors.

"It's okay Katniss! She's just hungry." Cooing to the little girl, Fae opens the door, disappearing inside. I look around even more but feel eyes on me. Turning around, Cato's there, closing the door, yet not taking his eyes off me once. I smile to ease up the mood.

"Like it?" he asks. The smile worked.

"Yeah. It's... different than I imagined. But even better I suppose." He grins and wraps his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I sigh.

"What?" he muffles against my skin. The past day was... exhausting. First was getting ready, second was staying sane while the crowd threw death threats, and third was walking.

Lots of walking.

"Nothing," I reply back, closing my eyes. But when Cato starts kissing my neck, I shiver and open my eyes. No matter what he does, it always gives me chills. Seeming to notice the effect, he does it a little more fiercely, occasionally nipping at the exposed skin.

"Cato... I swear, if you don't stop, you'll give me a hickey!" He laughs and brings his face back to mine.

"What's so wrong with that?" Sarcasm coats his voice and I know a part of the Career Cato came back. I scowl.

"Oh, you know. This is the first time I've met your mom and I don't want to go parading around with a big, red bruise on my neck!" Sighing, I walk around a little more and into the kitchen. The lighting casts an orange glow over the walls, creating an effect of a candle. I close my eyes but open them when I hear Cato follow me.

"Well, next time, I'll make sure to not give you a hickey. Done deal?" I scoff and shake my head but walk back to Cato and hold his hand. He smiles. "So, you want me to show you around?"

I eye him suspiciously. "Around the District or the house?" He laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Which one do you want?"

Immediately, I reply, "the house."

Cato nods and takes me to the hallway with many doors. Turning on lights, he guides me into a well-kept, dark blue-walled room about twenty feet across and thirteen feet wide. On the walls are swords, daggers, axes, arrows, and posters of past District Two victors. I cringe when I see blood on one of their hands.

"So, what do you think?" he inquires, sitting down on a black comforter that is sprawled out on his bed. The room scares me a bit but yet again, Cato was a career. Most of the victors are holding swords.

"It's... cool," I state, closing my eyes to take in the smell. It's a mixture of musk and lilies, giving off a scent that is powerful yet calming. He leans back and brings me down, crushed up against him. A feeling of uneasiness comes over me and I sit back up, confusing him.

"What's wrong?" Cato asks me, sitting up with a look of confusion. I sigh.

"It's just... how can you lay down, knowing one of those can fall and kill you?" I look him in the eye and point behind me to a large and jagged sword about three feet long. Cato's face goes emotionless.

"Well, I just do. I grew up with these in my room ever since I was eight. Do you not like it?"

"It just freaks me out. But it's okay. Not that big of a deal anyways." Cato shakes him head and stand up.

"Wanna see the rest?" I stand up next to him and take his hand. It's firm around mine and I know I angered him a bit by questioning his choice in decoration. But still, how can he sleep at night?

Cato leads me into the hallway and across from the door to his room. Opening it, a bathroom with white polished walls, a porcelain toilet in the corner with a giant glass shower. It's not the biggest shower but it's larger than any I've ever seen from the previous districts. We move on through the whole house, which isn't much, and finally, we're finished. Sitting on the couch, I look at the ground and down the other hallway with one door.

Opening up, I bring it up. "What's in that door?" Cato looks over and stares at it for a while as if in deep thought. Eventually, he looks over back at me.

"Nothing," he says nonchalantly. He stands up and turns on the lamp. It's about eight o'clock at night, the sky already dark. The falling snow was fast, thick, creating a barrier around the neighboring houses. At the moment, I wish I could be out there instead of stuck inside with the tension. Cato sits down, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Usually I'd lean on his shoulder, but this time, I feel so far away from him even though we're so close. He's hiding something from me.

After a while, we all gather around the table, eating silently. But progressing through it, we all end up laughing and chatting up a storm. It goes by quickly to my dismay, after Fae and Mona say goodnight and head to bed. Cato and I head to his room and fall asleep quickly. Or at least he does, because I don't fall asleep at all with the weapons. After making sure he's asleep with the slow, steady breaths and the looseness of his arms, I silently sneak out the room and into the hall.

All of the lights are off, making everything friendly look darker, mor menacing. I creep through the house and to the other hallway, the one with the one door. It's tightly shut, yet thankfully unlocked. Before opening it, I look around to make sure no one woke up.

The coast is clear.

Opening the door, I get in quickly and shut the door silently, so no one wakes up. Fumbling through the dark, I look for a light switch. A little metal string hits my face and I pull it. A soft light comes on and illuminates the space around me. What shocks me most was this:

It was a child's room, a young boy's. Blue walls with clouds enclosed everything and little train cars are scattered around the floor. In a few picture frames is a picture of a small boy with light brown hair and blue eyes smiling with... Cato? He looked to be only a couple years old.

I smile at his round cheeks and bright eyes, feeling like they'd light up the whole world. Lost in the moment, I didn't hear the footsteps down the hall and the opening of the door.

"Katniss?"

* * *

**Ooh! Who found her? And who do you think the little boy in the photos were? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Now, I had a goal and so far... we're a little underneath what I was hoping to get. Could we boost up the amount of reviews to 150? I think we could do it. And I'd reward you for it GREATLY!**

**Now, I hoped you liked this chapter! It's under 1,000 words, not counting the A/N. Anyway, we got those reviews quickly!**

**Until Next time.**

**~HeyoFellowReaders101**


	17. The Boy in The Photo

**Oh my, what a marvellous tune... (: Anyone who guesses the song first will either get to choose the song for the next chapter, OR if you want to see something happen in the story, I can try to make it work! ;)**

**We had 9 reviews! Meh, close enough :3 And because of that, you get a long chapter! Technically, we had like... 11, but those were anons for the last chapter.  
**

**Now, for all of you who guessed Ronan's room... read on :O  
**

**Some wondered if it was Fae or Cato. Again, read on! It was a tough decision to pick... but this story does fit one of the genres :O  
**

**Enjoy all of my wonderful readers!**

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
_

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_**The Civil Wars, "You Are My Sunshine."**_

* * *

_I smile at his round cheeks and bright eyes, feeling like they'd light up the whole world. Lost in the moment, I didn't hear the footsteps down the hall and the opening of the door._

_"Katniss?"_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I freeze. I know that voice and if anything, I feel extremely guilty. Turning around, I face the blonde. The eyes of an ocean stare at me, a bit sleepily, considering it was around twelve. I brush a piece of hair out of my face.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" Fae asks me, standing in the doorway. When I don't reply, she walks in the room and sits on the bed's comforter. She sighs and looks at the pictures sadly, with an intense longing in her eyes I've only seen once. That was the look in my mother's eyes when she saw my father's photograph on the brick mantle at home. "Katniss, has Cato told you yet?"

My mind races back to the time I told him about my dad.

_"My brother… he was only a year and a half."_

_"Your brother?" He smiles weakly._

_"Yeah, my brother."_

_"What's his name?" I ask._

_"Correction: what was his name?" Cato breathes deeply, looking down. Then he whispers quietly, "Ronan." It was almost as if he didn't say it at all. But when he said "was" something must've gone wrong. And it all came crashing down on me._

_Cato's brother was dead._

I recover from the flashback and nod slowly. "This is Ronan," I state blankly. She smiles weakly.

"Yeah, that's him." Fae grabs the photo from the wall and holds it out to me. It was the one of him and Cato, but looking more closely, you could make out Fae in the background. Their smiles are huge and bright that I almost smile. Almost. Fae speaks up again.

"He was four. When he... you know. Wasn't too long ago either." My mind spins at the thought of losing a sibiling. But I can't lose Prim, could I? That would mean failure on my part. I can't fail her.

Sometimes, I wonder how Cato feels about Ronan. It sounds like he loves him a lot. But why hasn't he mentioned him at least once? Tough subject, still. _Katniss, think. How would you feel about losing Prim?_

That would be devastating. I can't imagine it; I won't. I refused to think that way.

I can't afford to.

"When did it... happen?" I ask. Her eyes get watery and I reach out to her shoulder, my eyes reassuring. Fae sniffs but answers me.

"About... a week and a half into the Games."

My mouth opens in shock and repulsive images take over my head. Ones of a lifeless boy in this bed, sick and dying slowly and painfully without any life to live. The most precious thing he owned was taken from him, leaving him with nothing. It was a cruel thought; one that even brought tears to my eyes.

Now I understand why he doesn't bring it up.

Fae looks at the pictures and smiles. "Other than Cato, he was my only son. Mona was... genetically born. The doctors had a sample of my husband's DNA and said if I wanted more kids, then I wouldn't have to find another. That's how I got Mona. But she'll be my last."

My eyes squint in confusion. "Why?"

She laughs. "Katniss, it's not right. How will I tell her that her own father died before he even knew about her? She's four months old now, but as she gets older, she'll ask questions. How could I do that to another?" Sighing, Fae puts the picture back on the wall. "Katniss, why don't you go to sleep? It's late and you have two more districts and the Capitol to go." I thank her and we both walk out the room.

Not before a movement to my right causes me to stiffen.

"Well, how was your night?" Cato asks sarcastically. Anger and grief is embedded in his voice, creating a sad sound that I wished I'd never hear. Fae puts her hands out in front of her.

"Cato, we just had a chat."

"A chat in Ronan's room? Well, I guess _that's_ a lovely place to be _chatting._" I decide to speak up.

"Cato, I-"

"What, couldn't keep your nose where it doesn't belong? That is Ronan's room and _no one_ goes in. It's his place and his only. It should stay that way!" A vein in his head pops out a bit and his jaw clenches. "But Katniss, I told you to stay out. I _told _you. He would've wanted it that way."

Cato goes back into his room, shutting the door loudly but not enough to wake up the sleeping baby in the other room. I give Fae an apologetic look before opening the door to Cato's room.

"Cato, what the hell was that?" He grunts but doesn't reply, angering me slightly. "I didn't know, okay? Besides, if you just told me like any regular person would, I wouldn't have gone in the first place!"

Standing up, he charges over to me. "You know what? Maybe I didn't _want_ to tell you. Some things need to be left alone, including his room. I want to still remember the way he left things. But _you _went in and now, everything is different!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It's all my fault for not knowing whose room it was, nor that it mean't that much to you in the first place!" Cato starts to back up but I grab his wrist. As if on reflex, in seconds he has me pinned against the wall, my face squished against the almost black surface. The bumpy texture makes indents on my face.

"Katniss..." Cato releases me. I rub my cheek and stare at his face. It's contorted with sorrow and regret.

I stay quiet, wondering what to say back. Do I forgive him? What _do_ I do? The decision is hard, considering it _was_ his fault for not telling me. He didn't say to not go in there; that it was something I didn't want to see. Being yelled at was uncalled for.

I grab the pillow from Cato's bed and am about to walk out the door before he catches my hand. I turn around, facing him. The tension can almost be touched, so between us and so different than when we saw each other for the first time after the Games ended. His once sad face was now confused, almost asking, '_why are you leaving?'_ I shake my head and point around the room.

"Can't sleep." He nods but doesn't say anything. We're not fighting, but I know what he did angered me slightly. Taking the pillow out, I make my way to the couch, setting it down gently. Fae walks out from her room and hands me a blanket.

"Here. Don't want you getting cold, now do we?" I laugh and shake my head, taking the blanket lightly. "Goodnight." She walks out and turns off the lights.

Pulling the blanket around me, I drift off, hoping the rest of the tour will go by quickly.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm evil. Cato and Katniss are a bit pissed at each other, don't ya think? Anyway, 9 reviews! If we get eleven, can we get a long chapter? Just wanna get caught up (:**

**Haha, anyway, hoped you like it! Review or tell me how you felt!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	18. Wishing

**Hiya! How are you? I'm okay :/ Apparently, my friend broke up with my ex and now wants to get back together with him. What makes this even WORSE is that everyone is blaming ME for THEIR breakup, when I had nothing to do with it! :o  
**

**Anyway, we got 13 reviews for last chapter! That's AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**Now, All Questions Will Be Answered Later on in the story.  
**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

_And all we are is skin and bone _

_trained to get along.  
_

_Forever going with the flow, _

_but you're friction._**  
**

_**Taylor Swift, "Treacherous."**_

* * *

**Cato POV  
**

I blew up. The anger coursing through my veins overpowered me: the red face, loud shouting, and sarcastic comments; it was all the inner career. The academy told us to blow it out and scare the tributes during training. But later on that night, when Katniss was asleep on the couch, I stayed awake, regretting every word I said. The gnawing in my stomach was too overwhelming to ignore. I felt bad; I honestly thought about waking her up and apologizing.

But then that overconfident, ignorant, stubborn part of me told me to wait it out; so I did. Morning came early and my mom "woke me up" as if I was asleep.

I highly doubt I did. Looking in the mirror, I have dark bags under my eyes and for once, my face looks older and more run-down. The droopiness in my shoulders tells me that the thought of Katniss and me fighting took a toll on my appearance, inside and out. I'm reminding myself more and more of the confident, more like cocky, aggressive boy I used to be not around my family. The academy did soe crazy things to my brain.

Rummaging through the drawer, I find a gel and taking the tube, I roughly comb it through my hair, creating the spike in the front. I smooth it in with my hair to make sure it's not standing in weird ways behind. Taking one last look in the mirror, I exit the bathroom and into my room, where clothes by my prep team were laid out. A navy blue tux with black khakis is before me, with black dress shoes matching the fancy cloth. It's smooth, not rougher like some of my tuxes from the past. It's perfect in a different way; the Capitol way.

Dressing and looking in the mirror once again, I walk out the door to find everyone in the living room ready to leave.

Everyone but Katniss. Brutus notices my confused stare and walks up to me.

"She's still getting ready. And she wants to get on the train as it's about to leave anyway." I lift my eyes up questioningly. "Oh, just quit it. No need to get your panties in a wad." He laughs and walks off with Haymitch.

While I'm still waiting on the escort to announce our departure, my mother brings Mona over.

"She wants to see you before you go," she states, holding the slightly chubby baby sister of mine. I laugh and take Mona, tickling her so she laughs a loud, and very adorable, laugh. The small brown hairs upon her head are slightly messed up and her bright blue eyes are curious and wandering. Constantly, she makes cute bubbles with her mouth and the rosy cheeks of hers are nice and plump. Putting my mouth to one, I blow and make a funny noise that ignites her fit of laughter again. By the time we need to go, I hesitate leaving her behind.

With one last kiss and a hug from my mother, I depart from my home that I've lived in for so many years; the home that is the last thread I have left of my father. It saddens me to leave, knowing that I will probably not see it often. The train comes into view and in no time at all, everyone is boarded on. The conductor tells us we have five minutes left, and as if on cue, the door opens.

Cinna is first to walk in, then Katniss' prep team. But I look through the faces to find the one I'm looking for all the way in the back. Her hair is down in curls, a rare sight, and her blue midnight dress is long and elegant. The heels she wears are too tall for my liking, but once the door closes, she takes them off and discards them on the floor. Her mouth is a dark shade of red, not bright yet not dull either, complimenting her plump lips perfectly. The dress itself shimmers, but with Katniss' beauty it gives off an almost godly-like glow. She truly looks magnificent.

Katniss looks up and notices me staring, giving me a glare. Without turning back, she storms off into the room in the next car, slamming the one connecting us with the rest of the train. Haymitch sends me an apologetic look which confuses me in a way. Standing up, I rush through the compartment doors to see her already through the next three cars. Her hair is swishing back and forth, giving off the motion that she's running. Fast.

Knocking into many compartment doors, I chase after her figure until it's out from my sight. Looking around frantically, I find an open door that leads to the very back other the train, to the outside. Opening up, I tiptoe through the all, hoping to see her.

And I do.

Right in front of me, she stands, back facing my front. Her hair is messy from the fast-moving train, but that doesn't seem to bother her. The dress billows around her, making her look even more like an angel. With quick feet, I walk quickly to the edge, right beside her. She stares off, a blank look on her face.

"Katniss," I say. Her eyes never waver from the District disappearing off into the distance. For a moment, I don't think she can hear me; until she replies.

"What." Her voice is monotone and uncaring, no emotion showing through. It reminds me of how she was at her reaping, so stoic and posed and yet as easy to read as an unknown language. Taking her wrist, I try to get her to look at me, without success. In the end, I take her shoulders after too many tries of getting her attention. Her small body turns towards mine, eyes locking. Our bodies are so close, about four inches part at the most. Her head swivels to the side and I know this isn't going to be easy.

"Katniss, you know that wasn't..._me_.. when I said those things. It was late and that was my dead little brother's room. You can't expect me to slide that easily." Her eyebrows connect to create a scowl that distorts her features. I cup her cheek but she slaps it away.

"Don't."

"Well, why not?" I ask. Her face starts to turn red and I pull her through the halls and inside the compartment. She tries to wiggle out but my grip is too strong; she can't win.

"Tell me that yelling at me wasn't a little 'harsh' in your words. I have a couple words for it. _Uncalled for._ Ring a bell? How was I supposed to remember after about one or two weeks that _that_ was Ronan's room?" The last sentence is almost to the point of shouting, all of her anger channeled into it. My eyes start to get stormy and just when I'm about to blow my steam, she starts walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing her around the waist, I lift her back from the door, her writhing figure squirming, trying to get away from me.

"Cato, let me go!" she yells, clearly pissed off. I ignore her and hold her in a death lock that she can't escape. After about five minutes of struggling, Katniss gives up and breathes heavily in my arms. Her blue dress is slightly ruffled, but that doesn't seem to faze her. I keep holding onto her just in case she sneaks another round of kicks and punches. But I guess those cautions leave me as she closes her eyes, not sleeping yet cut off from the world. I lean down in her ear.

"Katniss, _please._" The desperation in my voice surprises me; and apparently it's the same for her. Katniss' grey eyes stare at me intensely, confusion and anger clear. But deep beneath those layers of negative emotions is longing; it's slightly noticeable in her eyes.

"Please what?" she whispers. I stare equally intensely back at her, our faces close to each others. I raise my hand to graze her cheeks, which are plump and conveniently not clouded by makeup. Leaning in, I am about to kiss her, but her hands on my chest stop me near five centimeters from her mouth.

"It's going to take more than just a please to make up for this." Her whispered words are emotionless, making the volcano finally explode.

"Dammit, Katniss, listen to me! What am I supposed to say? That I'm sorry? Well, if you want an apology, you're getting one! I'm _sorry._" Her eyes are big and round, like the moon. They give off that eerie glow that calm me slightly. I stalk towards her slowly, our gaze never breaking. By the time I reach her, our lips are still centimeters apart, so close yet so far. She closes her eyes quickly before opening them again to look in mine. The tension is clear but in our position at the moment, people would mistaken it for lust. A feeling comes over me to kiss her, but instead, I just sit there, staring into her eyes.

Katniss breaks the silence. "Cato..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. And these small three words are what make me kiss her.

"You are forgiven."

And then the wall was torn down again. Legs tangle, hands roam, and the constant motions with our lips keep the weight off my shoulders. She's forgiven me. But do I say the same?

Pulling away from her neck, where I was kissing her, I lean my forehead against hers and whisper those exact words. "You are forgiven."

By the time I'm just finishing my sentence, she crashes her lips to mine again, keeping a perfect rhythm. The balance between rough and soft is perfect not tampered with or agressive. The kiss is passionate; very passionate. But just as I'm going to take off her dress from the need to _have her_, Katniss' hands stop me. With a confused look, I break away from our kiss.

"Not now," she says, "not like this." With a nod of understanding and a miniscule smile, I get up off of her, smooth out her dress and hair, then lead her down where our mentors will be waiting.

With Katniss by my side, I can take on the world with one hand. The love she gives me fuels my fire, a flame ignited in the Games. And for the first time, I almost wish she'd admit it to me, admit that she loves me. It's hard thinking it's one sided; I refuse to think so.

Come the trials. If it means Katniss admitting her love, I'd push through them all. It's hard not to love her. But is it hard to love me? My temper is getting a bit out of hand. The Career that I kept in around her is creeping slowly, lurking in the depths of my mind. The Career who's killed so many innocents; he's making an appearance.

But when Katniss' warm hand grabs hold to mine, I know that the Career is losing.

* * *

Later that night, we find a room in the back of the train to sleep in. It's not cramped nor is it overly large. Inside is a curtained bed, a dresser, a lamp and night stand, and candles all around the room. You can tell the Capitol intended for this room to be this way.

Stalking through the room, I take off my shirt and throw it on a chair in the back corner. My pants stay on and Katniss rummages around to find a nightgown. The white lace, so much like the one from District Eleven, is soft beneath my fingers once she slips it on. My thumb skims over her cheek once again, staring into her eyes. We stay like that for a while before I capture my lips with hers once again. Stumbling over to the bed, I gently lay her down and place sloppy kisses between her jaw and her collarbone. When I kiss that spot just below her neck and her breasts, she arches up towards me. This sign tells me to stay in the neck range, knowing she doesn't want this here and now. Sensing this, Katniss brings my face to hers once again.

By the end of the session, I nibble her ear and kiss her neck lazily, fatigue overcoming me. The sensation of needing her has worn off a bit, but not entirely gone. Katniss' eyes and mouth are closed, but once in a while when I just keep kissing her and kissing her, she hums calmly, enjoying everything hopefully.

"Katniss," I whisper in her ear. She rolls towards me, eyes still closed. A small grin is plastered on her face.

"Hmm?" I laugh and kiss her forehead. Her eyes open sleepily and stare into mine once again.

"Go to sleep." Expecting a lecture and a disagreement, I say it more firmly. But instead of arguing, she complies and curls up against me. My senses are on high alert, aware of how close she is to me. But I let my emotions die down as I pull her fluush up against my chest. Her hair is not curled anymore, giving off soft natural waves. Kissing her head, I close my eyes slowly, trying to save her image for my dreams.

Whispering the words I've only said twice, I drift off with one thought.

_Oh, how I wish she'd say it back._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? It's a long chapter! O.O Over 2,000 words! This is awesome (: **

**Told you that I stick to my promises :***

**Anyways, give me all sorts of feedback and if you all get over 10 reviews by tomorrow, I'll try to update on Thursday (: What can I say? I'm busy on Halloween!**

**Just curious... But would you kill me if I made another fanfiction? It wouldn't be hunger games, nor modern day, NOR Medieval Romeo/ Juliet sap (That's a lot of NORS. LOL ;D) Anyway, leave your reply in the reviews!  
**

**Love You 3 And I'm going to wish the people on the East Coast my best wishes. Hurricane Sandy might come in time for Halloween! O.O Go Away Sandy; We Want Candy ;D**

**Bye!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	19. Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 19! (: I can't believe we're on Chapter 19 and We're Not Even Half Way Through The Story! Now, I have Another Time Skip. This will be skipping District One and on the Train To Twelve. I felt that The Big Districts were already covered and personally, I didn't Know What to Write!**

**So far, We Have... 182 reviews Total! With acc'ts, we have 152. 30 difference! I love the 30 of you who decide to review even though you don't have an account (: I'm so touched!**

**Now, like I said in the bottom A/N of last chapter, I'm thinking about Posting a New Catoniss fanfiction. It's not your regular fanfiction with Hunger Games, Modern Day High School, or All That Fun Stuff ;D It's different But I want All of Your Comments and Thoughts About this. Would You Kill Me? Would You Read it? Obviously, It depends on what it's about. But seriously, Just Yes Or No! That's all you Need To Do. (:**

**Anyway, Thank You All For Following, Favorite-ing, and Alerting My Stories!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'd like to get you in some kind of way,  
_

_Some kind of trouble in some kind of way.  
_

_Bear down they'll run you aground,  
_

_Bear down they'll run you aground._

_**The Decemberists, "One Engine."**  
_

* * *

**Katniss POV **

Everything is still. The mentors, all except for Haymitch, are sober, sitting on the couch and staring into the open space outside the window. The night is dark and cold, frost covering the lining of the window and giving off a rainbow effect from lights along the train tracks. Cato is in the back room, wanting space and time to cool down. The anger built up inside him has now turned to sorrow and guilt, as he looked into the faces of the District One tributes. The hatred practically breathed in our faces, the nasty glares sent directly towards us. A tall blonde girl in the front row stared at Cato almost obsessively, her green eyes then flashing to meet my gray. Her lips pulled up in a smirk and she then resumed staring at Cato until we left that day. Haymitch didn't want to stay there overnight thankfully.

In the midst of my thoughts, I faintly hear the quiet closing of a door and heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. In about thirty seconds, Cato waltzes through the door in a pair of sweats and a white tanktop, clearly calmed down yet still worried. I sit about three feet away from Haymitch, who passed out about five minutes before. Cato fills up the space and wraps his arms around my waist, tucking his head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm tired," he states blankly. Laughing, I lean my head on his.

"Then why didn't you stay in the room?" He just grunts and nudges my neck with his nose.

"I wanted to be with you."

"Why don't we just go back now?"

Cato groans and closes his eyes. "Too lazy." Angling myself so that his head rests on my shoulder, I bring his eyes up to meet mine.

Smirking, I lean my lips very close to his, teasing him. His eyes flit this way and that, avoiding the thought of how close we are. In a couple minutes, his eyes are trained on mine, playfulness glistening inside.

"Oh, stop being a tease," he groans impatiently. I laugh and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Cato keeps his hands locked around my waist, but now, his chin rests on my collarbone, his nose in my hair. Feeling his breath on my sensitive skin gives me shivers, a feeling so new yet so familiar. In the end of it all, we just sprawl out on the leather seat in each other's arms. Looking up, I notice that Haymitch must've sobered up and tiptoed back to his room, not comfortable around the situation between Cato and I. Silence coats the air in a gentle way, making me relaxed and happy.

"What do you suppose we do if Snow plots against us?" asks Cato, breaking the silence.

What pains me the most is that Snow will most likely find some sick way to control us, to use us. Whether it be prostitution, or the death of a family member, he knows ways to manipulate and destroy a person's salvation. The sinister look in his eyes at the crowning ceremony scared even me, something I will not admit in public. Snow will use that against me also, threaten me in the darkest ways possible.

"I don't know." His eyes grow worried but I reply quickly. "But we'll figure it out over time. It'll be okay." He nods but stays silent, just positioning his head back into my neck. Reassuringly, Cato prods it with his tongue, pecking it softly. I close my eyes, sighing lightly as my shoulders relax and mt tense body becomes unravelled. Everything seems at ease right now, while the now blowing snow falls lightly on the window.

Was this how it was meant to be? Just us together, lying on the couch, staying warm in each others arms. Was this where fate led us? The dangers seem so steep, but so, so worth it.

Yet why is the small piece of uneasiness still lingering in my mind? Snow isn't here. No threat is on the train as far as I know of. Why does it linger?

One answer: something is wrong. Very, very wrong.

But the realization fades as Cato keeps kissing my neck, making his way up to my lips.

We lose ourselves in the moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

President Snow sits as his desk, three men in black suits in front of him. The lavish black and white furniture is set up very organized and professional-like. Plutarch Heavensbee, a Gamemaker promoted to head after Crane's death, strokes his beard, thinking of the plan.

"That's possible. But in two months? It might be... dysfunctional." The two body guards beside him nod, their sunglasses staying in perfect position.

"No matter. I think you'd rather let this go than the... alternative." The large man's face twists with horror and he replies.

"We'll do it." Snow smiles.

"Then it's settled. Two months."

And as the three men leave the office of Panem's dear president, the murderer smiles.

Revenge is so sweet.

* * *

**Wow. I felt something happen. What was it? I don't know what's happening! AHH! And to clarify things, Cato and Katniss didn't have sex. Sorry for all you lemon heads xP Anyway, we got 7 reviews! Nice (: Boost it up to 5 or more reviews for this chappie and I'll update soon! I have four more days left for the weekend and I can update anytime! Lol, while I was writing this, I was babysitting and eight-year-old xP Yep, I babysit!**

**See Y'all Next Time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	20. Something is Wrong

**I feel ashamed. 3 days? I've only done that when I've had vacation! :o Sorry for the wait!**

**What do you think of my other story so far? (:**

**Now, I also want to keep this a bit realistic to what can and can't happen. 'Kay? I want to make this fanfiction pretty realistic in sorts ;D**

**I love all of you! Have fun reading this short chapter. At least we have 5 reviews, right? C: I love it when you guys get soo into this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck.  
_

_Some nights, I call it a draw.  
_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle.  
_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off._

_**Fun, "Some Nights."**_

* * *

**Cato POV**

I lay in bed, thinking about tomorrow. And the day after that. And after that. And after that. Mostly tomorrow crosses my mind. Katniss' warm back is pressed against my chest, her soft breathing keeping me calm. Her hair is splayed around her head like a halo, some resting on my arm around her shoulder.

But the tight feeling I have doesn't go away. I've been feeling it for a while today, thinking of what might happen when we arrive at Twelve. It might be a silent war of broken lives and broken homes; it could be violence thrashed out at me and my monstrous behavior. A monster, a murderer, falling for one of their own, dirtying their pure soul. That's how I imagine it would be.

Turning on my back, I watch the ceiling as if it held the questions to the future. It possibly could, if I believed hard enough. Everything seemed so bleak without the girl next to me. How have I lived this long without her?

A movement turns in my arms, sighing, and I immediately know Katniss woke up.

"What are you doing?" she asks sleepily. Her brown curls are messed up and horribly cute. I turn my head to look into her eyes that are reflecting in the moonlight. "It's late."

I give her a small smile, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "Can't sleep." Her face pales as the realization hits her, hits her hard.

"Cato, you'll be fine." I scoff inwardly.

"How do you know?"

She shakes her head and replies, "I just do." What unnerves me about this situation is that even her words don't untie the knot. It just settles in my stomach uncomfortably, a heavy weight placed on my shoulders.

"But I killed... I killed so many, Katniss. They wouldn't want you with... with... _me._"

Katniss' face grows serious and I know I've hit a button. "The only people I want a good opinion from is my family and Gale. So far, that's going great, at least for Prim. The rest who don't agree can go fuck themselves." I laugh and hold her closer. Her breathing on my chest gives me shivers, sending them up and down my spine. The effect she has on me is huge, something that I haven't witnessed personally. Is this how it feels? To want someone so close physically and mentally? Maybe so, but I've never discussed the topic of love to anyone.

Katniss' features change to a worried expression. In a tiny whisper and a look around the room, she speaks in my ear.

"Can you feel it too? Something... gah, I don't know.. not natural? I've felt weird and really clammy throughout the rest of the tour."

She feels it. The uneasiness in the air, the possibility that everything might get worse? It's all coming to both of us at a fast rate. Nodding, I rest my forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't like it. My dad told me to trust my instincts, and so far, they're not giving me a good feeling." She pauses. "Something's not right."

Holding her tight, I lean down to kiss right underneath her ear lobe. Instead of the response of humming and the closing of her eyes, Katniss looks to the other wall, sighing. I can tell this must be really bothering her. Removing my lips, I kiss her nose and turn her, so her back is against my chest again.

"Go to sleep. We'll figure out in the morning."

I rub my hand up and down her arm until she falls asleep, the steady breathing coming to life again. Following in her footsteps, I close my eyes and let my mind wander.

My last thoughts consist of three words, and three words only: _what's going on?_

The darkness overcomes me once more.

* * *

**What do you think for a small chapter? (: It was okay. I tried to add more details and more intimacy, because over time, their relationship grows more and more... intimate, you know?  
**

**Anyway, Review! I finished homework in time to finish this chappie (: Thank me (Lol!) !  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	21. Welcome to District Twelve

**Everything is going by too slow. I got impatient. #Nuff' Said.**

* * *

_Listen to me:_

_Keep your mind on the mission.  
_

_Remember you belong to me  
_

_Come on, we should get it going._

_**Kid Cudi, "The Ruler and the Killer."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Today was the day. The day that told me where my district stood, what they thought of Cato. My stomach was aching, feeling queasy and very unstable. The tremors came and out of nervousness, I vomited in the bathroom for about thirty minutes. Cato stood outside the door, demanding to come in.

"Katniss, let me in," he said in a harsh tone. It was so formal and forceful that it scared me. But being my stubborn self, I left the door locked and hunched over the toilet once more. "Katniss, please."

Wiping my mouth of the horrible substance, I cough and reply. "I'll be out soon. Just... leave me for a few minutes." With a reluctant huff and the loud, frustrated foot falls, Cato leaves the car. I stay on the bathroom floor, no longer feeling the queasiness of the past, but the dread of the future. Everything feels... lightweight, careless. I'm going to see my family, going to wrap my little sister in my arms after the long couple weeks.

But then Cato goes back to District Two, until the next Capitol event. We will be in the communication that relies of paper and a pen; no physical contact, just the image of each other stuck in our minds. Is this how I really want to spend our last day together? I'd stay home while Cato takes the train back to his home, leaving me for the nightmares. And then, I answered my question when I stood up, flushed everything down the drain, and walked out of the bathroom into the empty room. The door that connects us to the hall is slightly ajar, signaling that he's somewhere in the long, long train. I close it and find the dress Cinna laid out, stuffed in its original black bag. I take it out, having being prepped the night before, my legs still sore from the waxing. Unzipping the bag, I examine its light pink fabric, giving off the small innocent look. But in reality, it just hides what I've done. How many have I killed? Well, I technically killed Rue, but killed Marvel too. What family would want a murderous child? One who killed? I don't understand why.

I slip on the dress with ease, walking out to find someone who'll zip the back for me. I find Cinna on the couch reading a book when I cough.

'Can you help me?' I plead silently to him. He laughs and shakes his head, zipping on the dress and resumes his reading. With a confused look, I say, "isn't the prep team supposed to be here?"

"Nope. You're on beauty base zero, as I've been told. It is in fact your home district and I want them to recognize _you _without all the Capitol gunk."

Smiling, I thank him and leave my hair in the waves I've been told to keep. It's nice being free of mascara, eyeliner, and cover up. It's just not... me. Katniss Everdeen. It would be Katniss Everdeen, the miraculous Girl on Fire that escaped the Hunger Games with her lover.

And that isn't me.

Sure, I have fire; we all have something we're passionate about. But _the_ Girl on Fire? Her flames are drowned, left to simmer and create ashes and smoke. That's all it is: smoke and ashes.

Strolling through the halls, I find Haymitch and Cato in a game of chess, both of their eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. I sigh and sit down when both of their eyes flit to me.

"What?" Both shake their heads and resume, leaving me utterly bored. For the next hour, I'm sitting in the same chair, tapping my foot against the ground. As Cato is about to make his last move, the train starts slowing... and slowing... until it comes to a stop.

Holding my breath, I wait for the voice to come on, one that might settle my excitement and fear. It plays in its usual monotune voice, echoing down the train halls.

"Welcome to District Twelve."

* * *

**Okay, REALLY short chapter. But we were getting slow. Anyone read my other story? (: I have (officially with reviews) 37 reviews and I JUST uploaded the third chapter! And excuse me for the long time period. One word: Homework.**

**Well, love you all and I'll see you next time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	22. Festivities and Roses

**Hey Y'all! Everyone okay? I'm great C: Just on a four day weekend with no homework. Yep, we had no homework! Lucky Me (:**

**My friend and I are going out for ice-cream tomorrow because her boyfriend is being a butt. Yeah, anyone wonder what goes on in their minds? But she's honestly the person I go to if I need someone to trust. And that's likewise with her, as I'm told!**

**Anyway, thank you all for being wonderful. You truly are.. wonderful C:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Take me backwards, turn me around  
_

_I cannot find my balance on the ground.  
_

_This world is too heavy  
_

_For a feather falling quickly._

_**Christina Perri, "Backwards."**_

* * *

**Cato POV**

The crowd was silent, awaiting Katniss and my presences protruding from the train. Everything felt hazy; almost blurry. Several parents and small children gave me glares so full of hatred and sorrow that I could feel their pain physically. It burned to think that the girl who I love's district hates my soul. They hate who I am, what I've done, and what I've taken from them. And it doesn't look like they'll forgive me anytime soon.

Staring at the crowd in front of me, I finally glance at Katniss to see her emotionless, staring off distantly. But then a blonde shows her name and she smiles like nothing I've ever seen. The girl in the crowd is whom I recognize as Primrose, Katniss' sister. The crowd looks at Prim and erupts in cheers yelling Katniss' name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" they call. Everyone seems to forget about me, which for some odd reason, I'm happy about. The situation and the way they deal withit makes life easier. It allows me to feel safer than I could be in front of a raging crowd. Yet it also relieves me to know that Katniss' own district won't turn against her. that she's alright when I leave, until the next Capitol event.

Sadly, this isn't our last stop. We have the Capitol banquet and then our tour ends, leaving us in peace yet apart. My heart aches just as the thought of losing her right as I gain her back. letting her slip through my fingertips so easily...

Lost in my thoughts, I realize Katniss has left me on the platform and is squeezing Primrose, while her mother and a guy around eighteen stands above the pair. I watch along with the rest of the population in fascination on how much love runs between them. Their smiles, hugs, and love is evident from the first time I've seen her on television. No one denies it; Katniss would die for her sister.

But before I return back into the train to let the district take pride in Katniss, and to just plainly rid them of my presence, I catch a glimpse of Katniss hugging the guy who stood above her tightly. Jealousy courses through my veins seeing him burying his face in her hair, whispering in her ear. It could possibly be a cousin, or just a long lost brother.

In my mind, I know that I'm deluding myself. It is no brother, no cousin. Katniss' mother was an only child, giving her no cousins. The boy she was hugging was a friend, a male friend who clearly cared about her deeply. The way he held her from my point of view was much more deep than a friend... it was love.

I have competition, I realize. This boy can take her away from me, take her from my grasp, leaving my heart broken.

With one look back before disappearing, I stalk back into the train, lying on the bed and squeeze the pillow that smells of pine and mint; that smells of Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Catnip," Gale whispers, crushing me to him. "I've missed you so much. You won it, you really won it..." I sigh and hug him tightly, feeling his familiar breath on my neck. Tears start to prick my eyes as I realize that he's had enough faith in me before I even became the Girl on Fire, the one who made the Capitolites' mouths drop at the parade. He's been with me ever since my father died and helped me through every reaping. Is there much more I could ask for in a friend?

We depart and I glance over at the platform to see Cato has disappeared. Shaking my head, I smile at the people who smile and thank me for the extra grains, and for my luck at winning the games. Madge stumbles through the crowd and we hug tightly, laughing simultaneously. Remembering the token she gave me, I fumble with the mockingjay pin, trying to get it off my clothes without tearing the fabric.

Madge stops me. "Don't."

"But it's your pin, Madge."

"No," she declares. "It was a present. Our generation has ended. Now, it's your turn to start a new one." Start a new one? Like give it to Prim? I don't understand the meaning behind her words. But reluctantly, I nod, even though the urge to pay her back is raging through my mind.

Throughout the town square, people are chanting and singing to the fiddles and homemade drums that have been stored inside the justice building. People start dancing and soon, Prim and I are hand in hand, spinning around the circle of people. We laugh, we sing along, and our eyes are closing and opening, taking in the movement and sounds around us. Intricate dances that only residents of District Twelve know are repeated many times. Everything becomes a blur of noise, laughter, and sheer terror that we could be bombed at this moment. But no one really thinks these thoughts except for me.

The day breaks and beautiful rays splash across the sky, illuminating our breath in the cool winter air. The people grab as much food as possible and head back to their homes, ready to sleep for a well day. Food will be in multiple stomachs, no one will complain tonight... that is, until the food runs out.

I search the crowd for the pair of blue eyes I've been waiting to catch onto. Sadly, they're nowhere in sight, making my heart sink a little. He missed out?

Stalking back as fast as I can to the train, I tiptoe up the steps and down the lavish hallway. Pictures of the Capitol are hung up on the wall, including ones of the rebellion from seventy-four years ago. One in particular catches my eye, giving me the urge to rip it off the wall and inspect every inch. It's grounds are that of a forest much like that around District Twelve, mines slightly different from ours destroyed. Bodies litter the trampled buildings and skulls are found.

Everything hits full force.

That's District Thirteen, the ones who were bombed. Yet that doesn't make my eyes pop. In the background, a leg can be seen entering the tunnel to the mines, barely visible to the regular human eye. But with my hunter instincts, I recognize it immediately. There's a human... alive? What?

I disconnect my stare from the old photo and run down the hall, entering mine and Cato's room silently. His back is facing towards me, his face hidden from view as his chest moves up and down. Understanding the fact that he's asleep, I sit on the edge of the bed, getting a perfect side view of his face.

You know how everyone looks younger in their sleep? This definitely applies to Cato. His usually defined and muscular cin is squished against his cheek, puckering his lips ever so slightly. The blonde hair that rests on top of his head is slightly disheveled, the gel from earlier barely containing the mess. I smile to think that I'm in this with him... yet I'm also worried and feel foolish. I brought another life into this raging mess, along with another family. And Snow could kill them too. Do I want to be responsible for the deaths of more innocents? I feel as if everywhere I go, people die or suffer.

In the midst of my thinking and troubled thoughts, Cato stirs, his blue eyes dubbed with sleep.

"Hey," he whispers. I give him a small grin and run my fingers through his hair.

"Hey," I reply back. "Have you been in here the whole time?" He looks around the clock and groans.

"I missed the festival, didn't I?" Nodding, I keep running my hand through the blonde spikes. He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me sideways, pulling my back to his chest area while laying down. The room is silent except for our breathing.

"You okay?" I ask, breaking the silence. Cato tenses before saying, "yeah, I'm fine."

For some odd reason, I get the feeling he's hiding something, but it disintegrates quickly, every trace leaving my mind. Grabbing one of his arms, I try pulling him up off the bed, allowing space between our bodies that he clearly dislikes.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean, where are _we_ going? My house." The victors house is larger than my old home, seeming more ominous and dangerous, never knowing what's around the next corner. Everything seems fancy, too fancy for my tastes. I could never call it "home" for it was only a reminder that others had to die for me to live.

Cato nods before pulling himself up off the bed, stretching before grabbing my hand. In our silence, we keep a steady pace and stroll out the train car and onto the coal dust-covered streets. Yet that feeling in the back of my mind won't go away.

Why won't it go away?

* * *

**Snow's POV  
**

****It's in the process, being built more and more by the high tech workers. Everything seems in place, making me smile. The rose positioned in my lapel gives off a heavenly scent that I've grown obsessed with. But that thought still lingers in the back of my mind.

They won't win, will they? They won't destroy what I've worked for so long to maintain?

The answer quickly appears in my head. Of course they won't. The Capitol is ready.

We're ready.

My lovely Ms. Everdeen, you won't see it coming, the smell of blood, roses, and death.

You won't see it coming.


	23. Mocking Berries

**Hello Everyone! Here is your update. I will keep this short and simple:**

**I'm sorry for my slow updating. School is taking a toll on my social life (if I have one.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I wanna know what this means.  
_

_There remains a slate to be clean.  
_

_Please don't' let this, don't let this become  
_

_The death of me._

_**Christina Perri, "Wonderful."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The night is colder than usual, sending shivers down my body. Around the higher districts, everything seemed... warmer. But as Cato and I walk through the Victor's village and to my house, it's freezing, definitely as cold (or colder) than the arena. Snow falls lightly above, landing in my hair and on the ground in front of me ever so lightly. It reminds me of feathers; the way it glides down, descending swiftly and soundlessly.

Cato breaks the silence.

"You know we're going to the Capitol after this, right?" I nod in reply, wishing the silence was back. Everything was so simple when it's silent. "And then we'll be on separate trains."

"What are you suggesting? I know that we'll be leaving each other, but maybe it's best if we both go different ways." My lies flow right off my tongue, hoping to quench my pain that I feel inside for him leaving. Who will wipe away the thoughts of nightmares? Prim is a rock for me, but she is young, and dare I say it, doesn't understand how it felt to be in the arena. The desperateness that coursed through my veins turned me into an animal as I tried to come home.

To come home to Prim.

I keep my face emotionless as we pass by multiple houses. Two of which at the end of the street have lights on: mine and Haymitch's, surprisingly.

Two arms pull me back to Cato and he pins me against the side of a vacant mansion.

"Don't do this Katniss. Don't lock yourself out again."

"I'm not locking myself out," I spit.

"Yeah, you are! You're being distant and cold to me. What happened to everything that happened on the Victory Tour?"

"I did it so Snow wouldn't hurt Prim."

Cato shudders. "Please don't let me think what I am right now. You don't actually mean what I think, do you?" I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

Whispering, I say, "what are you thinking?"

Cato's hands slowly slip from my upper-arms and engulf my own, pulling him closer to me.

He whispers back with so much emotion that I almost gape at him.

"That everything was for Snow: an act."

Silence.

And more silence.

And even more silence. Cato's eyes look into my now open ones, pain evident in the icy color that they hold. But my reply isn't what he thought it would be. I do it to try and pretend to strip down my defenses. I can be gentle around him, but I'm still guarded. It's my only way of now feeling sorrow, sadness. It's a pain that I never want to feel and it was definitely something I felt when I saw Peeta's face in the sky. He died and I don't want to risk losing Cato, or Prim, or shall I curse the words I say, my mother in with the pair. She's still my mother and I do love her, but I don't trust her.

I probably never will.

"No, it wasn't an act Cato." He looks up from the ground, his once hurt eyes full of hope. "It never was."

Instead of kissing me, he hugs me tightly, the passion showing through instead of lust. We must look ridiculous, standing there and holding onto each other like a lifeline. But before I can protest, the silence is gone. Whispering in my ear, he says, "I love you," those words that scare the hell out of me. They only promise hurt and longing, like my mother and how she felt when my father died.

I stand there frozen, unaware what to do. Do I say I love him back? Do I want to risk feeling pain that I felt when Rue died?

The answer is almost written on my hand. It's etched into my mind, sticking to everything I stand for, including how I feel about saying those three words.

And so I stay silent and just hug him even tighter. I cant' say it; it'll hurt me on the short side, and more importantly hurt him if something happens to me. I refuse to blank out like my mother did, which will definitely happen if I say it. Yet that nagging part in my mind says, '_say it Katniss. Say it or he'll leave. He will leave and you'll be hurting even more.'_ Conflicting forces in my head battle, but one rules over the other like Snow rules Panem. I still stay silent and tug on Cato's hand. He looks back into my eyes yet once again but his are emotionless. We're both guarded with the one person we shouldn't be. Lightly removing my body from his, I keep a tight hold on his hand and walk slowly to my house, both of us in silence the whole way. Right as I'm about to open the door, Cato stops me yet again and tries opening his mouth... without success. In the end, I just open the door where Prim and my mother sit around the fireplace.

"Katniss!" Prim squeals. The small pig-tailed blonde rushes up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Hey little duck." I smile when she giggles and runs back to her place near the fire, sewing a patch on a blanket.

"Katniss," my mother acknowledges but doesn't look up from the mashing of her herbs. "You're back." I nod curtly at her and head up the stairs before she can talk anymore. Cato follows me and looks around at the bare walls and multiple open doors.

"So, why haven't you guys moved in much?" he questions.

"Nothing to move in, really. It's just a big house with so much space that we never use it all. Just the areas that we need to are the ones we live in." Cato only nods like I did and by now, we've reached my room, the door wide open. Cato steps inside and gawks at how little is inside.

There's just a bed made of cherry wood, a dresser of the same substance, a couple doors to the small walk in closet that holds only a few outfits I wear, and the window frame that I can sit on. It was the one I would sit on while waiting for the Victory Tour. Funny how you wish for some things to end yet you'll miss them in advance.

"Nice room," Cato compliments.

"Well, it feels like a bit too much, you know?" He grins and lies down on the bed, pulling me with him.

"That's how my mother felt when they offered to move us into a Victor's house. She refused for two reasons, the main one being that it was the last remembrance she had to hold on forever of my dad. The second was she doesn't like empty rooms of the sorts." I laugh a bit when Cato says that, because I can imagine his mom flitting about the house wanting to move furniture into a dozen rooms.

"That sounds like her," I reply.

Cato doesn't respond, only shifts his body so he spoons me from behind, breathing on my neck. It's silent again, and the silence this time is still a bit tense, with the content feeling we had from talking. It's funny how much I suck at speaking but everything flows perfectly when I'm talking to him. I still can't get over the feeling that I actually have someone with me. It's a great feeling to know you're not alone, yet his life or mine came at a price. One that could kill us both in the long run, but I decide now is not the time to worry, only to prepare for it.

"What are you thinking about?" He keeps breaking the silence. Apparently, we have two different opinions about this topic.

"Nothing," I mumble, the fatigue I've held in mixing with the darkness and warmth of right now. Cato senses this and wraps his arm around my waist and hoists me up to the pillows. My eyes are closed the whole time, trusting him with every ounce in my body.

After a few struggles, he and I are both under the warm sheets, both down in our sleepwear while our coats and pants are sprawled out on the floor sloppily.

And right as I go to sleep, the gnawing comes back full force, along with the cruel reality: he'll be gone by tomorrow after the banquet at the Capitol, us going separate ways. Is this how it was supposed to be for another three to four months? Is it really for the better? I know everything is escalating quickly, our relationship on and off the cameras. What are we? We kiss, we sleep together, we fight off each other's battles. What are we?

I guess I'll find out soon, for we'll be apart yet once again.

The gnawing stays as I am soaked in unconsciousness and pressed against Cato's firm chest.

* * *

**In the Capitol...**

"President Snow, we're still working, but it's coming beautifully. By when do you want it finished?" Gregory, a Capitol construction worker, inquires.

"In the starting of Spring. We'll start it then," the man with the rose requests.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Gregory?" the man asks.

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure this year is a year we'll never forget."

"Yes sir."

It's coming. It's coming, finally.

And those cursed berries won't be there to mock him.

* * *

**Well, obviously, next chapter will be their departure from Twelve and to the Capitol. What'd you think? I think I could've done better, but as my art teacher says it, "if you think it's done, it's done. Don't add anything else to it."**

**So, I'm trying to keep this A/N short (which is rare for me) and I hope you all in the USA had a nice Thanksgiving. Stay safe today, whomever might go Black Friday shopping.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	24. Welcome to the Capitol

**Hello Everyone (: How are you? I'm okay. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to someone. I LOVED her stories and turna out, she committed suicide. When I found out, I was really troubled and wanted to dedicate something to remember her by. So, here's to you Paige. Rest in Peace.**

* * *

_My eyes are lonely and cold.  
_

_They're young and they're old.  
_

_They're looking for a way out,  
_

_a moment to let you in._

_**Christina Perri, "My Eyes."**_

* * *

**Cato POV**

Today, we leave and then disburse from each other. It's the last night I'll see her for a long long time... and it scares me. We're weak apart from each other, as funny as it sounds. I'm strong on the outside, but on the inside, 'm broken. Hollow. Empty.

Yet when she's there, she fills me up. Fills back up my jar and gives me another reason to live. Ronan, Mona, and my mother were a reason to live for. But was it enough? What else did I have? And when Ronan died, he died along with another reason.

But Katniss became my reason.

Now, we're going to be the lonely, sorrowful victors in their bleak districts. Under the rule of the Capitol. Tamed.

I don't want to be tamed. A Career like myself needs to live without people breathing down your neck. It always ends badly; most of the time in a death depending on how they handle it. And the Capitol does it perfectly, not allowing anyone to walk without a camera shoved in their face, more specifically mine and Katniss'.

Walking down the stairs after a long prep time, Katniss' face comes into view, non-smiling and emotionless. She's been doing this for a couple days; shutting herself out and becoming cold. And the more she does it, the angrier I get. it builds, still building at the moment, and I'm waiting for the time to blow up hopefully in private. But what can I do? It's frustrating. It's cold-hearted.

It reminds me of how she used to be before everything in the Arena.

Is it sad to say I wish she was still slightly broken? To say that I wish she wasn't the girl I met before the Games that night on the roof? It wasn't so bad; hell, I even kissed her. But her cold shoulder to me hurts, badly. And I feel _horrible _for wishing all that away. Wishing away her innocence.

Wishing away the old Katniss.

But I think she was scared at the time. Scared of the Games, of her odds, and more importantly, how she felt. About me. About Loverboy. About everything. And she won't say 'I love you' back. I understand she won't; but every time she doesn't, a little part of me breaks. My heart is aching to hear the words pour from her lips. And my eyes can't see into hers anymore because she has her mask up.

Well, it's doing its job because I can't read her anymore. I feel like I'm looking at a coloring book without the colors. A book without the words. A song without the music. And that kills me even more.

It's funny to hear how I go about this. Me, a Career, explaining something intangible that is killing me. It's not a sword, not a spear. It feels more like an arrow: small yet powerful. You feel the pain but once it's lodged in your heart, it's hard to pull it out. No wonder Cupid chose archery.

By the time I come out of my thoughts, we're all the way up to the front of the train. Prim hugs me around the waist one last time and wishes me farewell.

"See you another time, Cato," she bids. I smile and bend down to her level.

"Can you watch over your sister for me?" I whisper. The small girl nods obediently, wrapping her thin arms around my broad neck.

"I'm always watching over her." She sniffles a bit from the cold weather and I take off my gloves to give to her.

"Take them."

"You sure?"

"Prim, take them. There's not use keeping something you're not gonna use, you know?"

A giant smile lights up her face and she then moves to Katniss, who is standing there with arms wide open. It's days like these I'll miss District Twelve; the memories and the people, especially the Everdeens.

Definitely the Everdeens.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Saying my goodbyes to my mother and Prim, Cato and I board the train, not a word passing between us. It hurts me not to converse with him, but what other option do I have? To feel pain again? It's best not to feel anything at all that to feel pain and numbness.

Stepping inside the compartment, I immediately sit down on the couch and slouch as much as possible in my dress. It's a black and red dress that isn't sparkly or flashy in anyway, thankfully. The wist fits my figure and doesn't dramatize anything interesting except for the large ballroom gown effect it takes towards the bottom. Everything is a bit tight though, sadly, making the simple task of sitting down a challenge.

"Well, rest up Sweetheart, we have a total of four hours here and four hours... back," Haymitch notes. I roll my eyes but start to feel fatigue run through my senses. By now, my eyes become droopy and it takes all my will to stay up.

Cato sits down next to me, his black suit and gel hair a bit ruffled but otherwise, perfect. His lips move and I snap out a bit from my haze.

"What'd you say?" He shakes his head.

"I asked," he starts out, "if you're tired."

I scoff. "No shit."

"Hey, no need to get all pissed." Awkward silence runs for a few seconds before Cato says quietly, "you can lay on me." Without protest, I shift so my head is in his lap.

Effie happens to notice us and tries to open her mouth before Haymitch gives her 'the look' that practically spells back off.

Closing my eyes, I end up slipping back to the land of dreams faster than I imagined possible.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Her guard is down when she's sleeping. It's that innocent look everyone's face takes on; it's just fate if you look beautiful too. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows aren't knit together in a scowl. Her lips are even plumper and pinker for some odd reason and right at this moment, I feel like she's my Sleeping Beauty. I may not be her prince but I know I'm something more to her. Why can't she say it back?

It haunts me everyday. Every night. In my conscious mind. In my dreams. The constant thought that she'll lose her feelings because I've said it too much. Have I abused those three beautiful words? _No Cato, _I think to myself. _She's just afraid. Afraid of love, afraid of change... and afraid of herself._ Katniss was afraid of all those things. I know her mother had something to do with this though; how she felt so heartbroken when Katniss' father died and left them.

But looking at her sleeping face gives me the urge to get away from my thoughts for now before it catches me in time, which I gladly give into.

With one last kiss to her soft, supple skin, I try and meet her out of reality.

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

They've both changed. He's still an airhead, but not around her. He's given her a reason to love and be confused, whereas she gave him humanity. Love. Hope. A reason.

The hours pass by quickly as they sleep on the couch and the Capitol comes into view. I'm reluctant to wake them up, despite how much suspicion I hold over the boy. He's still a Career right?

Shaking Cato, he wakes up and that sets off a chain reaction for Katniss' slumber. Her hair is still surprisingly perfect, probably the Capitol technology or something.

"Welcome to the Capitol," a voice overhead calls through the speakers.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me how you felt and be nice to whomever you talk to. They may not be there tomorrow *broken heart***


	25. Take It Down

**Hello everyone! I had no homework tonight, so I took use of the time I had and decided to update (: **

**Anyway, shout out to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! (If that's a word.) You all helped in a way for this trilogy and it's amazing how kind all of you are! (But not too kind. Need some criticism in there too ;))  
**

**Here's your update! Enjoy!**

* * *

_And if a child wants to run away_

_and a child wants to __hide._

_Oh, don't come following your fantasy,_  
_Cause you might be surprised she'll run right back __inside._

_**Christina Perri, "Black + Blue."**_

* * *

_Shaking Cato, he wakes up and that sets off a chain reaction for Katniss' slumber. Her hair is still surprisingly perfect, probably the Capitol technology or something._

_"Welcome to the Capitol," a voice overhead calls through the speakers._

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

People are screaming, loudly. I'm overwhelmed with the sight of millions of bright colors and animal-like faces, everyone of them just as guilty as I am for killing. They're sick people, rooting for previously desperate teens who are pitted against each other for survival. And they twisted Cato into what his bad side holds; an easily angered boy who can kill five men against one. He's brutal, but still a loving brother and son who is just as desperate as I am to protect his family.

Turning back, I eye him warily, while he looks out at the cheering crowd. It's large, and multiple peacekeepers are trying to hold the crowd back, reminding me so much about my first arrival here before the Games.

And now, it's even worse. In the back of the crowd, a specifically loud woman waves a flag with my face on it, blowing me kisses. Ignoring them, I intertwine my hand with Cato's and move through the narrow path that's almost flooded with people.

"Follow me," Haymitch commands from behind. Allowing him passage in front of us, Haymitch leads the way to the very apartments I stayed in. The crowd, of course, follows and just as Effie can close the door, faces squish against the glass, along with cameras. So many cameras.

With the option of stairs or elevator, everyone crams into the small yet advanced compartment that will lug us up to the Twelfth floor, considering everyone wants us to carry on our romance and enhance it.

Time flies, people blur, and the fast motion makes my head hurt. Stylists flit this way and that around my body by giving it a quick check up before we're out the door faster than a humming bird. Down the elevator we go yet again and the stage door comes into view.

Footsteps echo behind me and I see Cato walking towards me, a worried expression planted on his face.

"You ready?" he whispers in my ear when he reaches me.

"No," I sputter out, hearing the people pool into the large auditorium. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side.

"I need the ring. Snow wants me to propose live, for the dramatic effect." He motions to the finger where the simple ring rests. Throughout the victory tour, I forgot I had it on, my nerves not reacting to the cool silver on my skin.

Slipping it off, Cato looks into my eyes once more before taking my hand and dragging me to the curtains. Sounds from cries of joy to desperate craving of seeing us new _victors_ live carry through it. But Caesar's voice interrupts my thoughts as he begins talking.

"You all know them from the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games," he begins. "You know him as the brutal killer, and her as the amazing Girl on Fire. But what about the both combined? Meet the doomed Lovers of Panem!" The stageman motions for us to walk out, pulling the curtain aside so we can step through. The screaming comes back full force and roses are thrown onto the stage like rainfall. Clusters of Capitol women are at the foot of the tall stage, screaming mine and Cato's name loudly.

Caesar laughs and motions for us to take a seat on the couch across from his questioning chair, a friendly yet slightly staged act. How many times have they gone through this?

"Katniss! Cato!" He greets. We walk hand-in-hand to the love seat, sitting down quickly to get this over with. "How was the Victory Tour?"

Cato squeezes my hand before answering, "it was great, Caesar. The feeling of seeing new Districts and knowing that we've made it out is just... too surreal." Caesar nods.

"I'm sure it is. Now, if you dont mind me asking, what did you two do during the _in between _times? It seems our audience is eager to know." I blush at what the blue-haired interviewer is indicating and Cato glances at me, red forming on his neck.

"Uh, uhm, let's just say that we had one hell of a ride." Cato looks out at the Capitol and winks, making an eruption of cheers and wolf-whistles resonate everywhere around me. Cato looks at me and in his eyes, a strangle tinge of... _fear?_ is clear in them. But the Cocky Cato has come back into play for the Capitol and I know if I'm going to save our families, I need to step it up. We have feelings for each other, but the Capitol amplifies it to a whole new extreme.

"Oh, my boy, I'm sure you did. Don't get to crazy the next time you're here!" Another eruption occurs. "Now, Cato. Pardon me for intruding, but how was it when Katniss met your family in Two?" I look to Cato now, along with the rest of the world's eyes trained on him.

"Best experience ever. My mother loved her, along with my little sister."

"How old is your sister?"

"About... four and a half months?"

"The little tyke! She sounds lovely."

Cato replies wittily, "oh Caesar, please don't be the first boy to hit up on my baby sister." Laughter fills the room.

"Oh boy, I don't want to get in a fist fight with you. Now, how has life been... without each other? As in before the Tour."

At this part, I'm dead silent, along with Cato, who can't find the words on his tongue. Images flash through my mind as the room spins slightly, giving me that dizzy spell again. Mustering up every ounce of courage I have, I'm the one to reply honestly.

"It was horrible," I say a little above a whisper. "Not knowing when you'll see him again, and that he's the only one who has gone through the exact situation." I look out at Cinna in the audience to see him nodding in approval. "I don't want it to happen again."

Caesar's face contorts into a sad expression, so foreign from his usual smile. I've seen him wear worried glances, but never sad.

"Well, Ms. Everdeen, I don't think that will be much of a problem. Cato?" The blonde looks up and smirks only for Mr. Flickerman to catch, and with that, he stands up. Twisting to be facing me, he gets down on one knee and grins.

"Katniss Everdeen, I don't want to be away from you any longer. I'm sick and tired of people pulling us apart, and now, they won't. So all I ha-have to ask is..." a pause. He takes out the box and opens it to reveal the ring. 'Ooh's and 'aww's are brought to the stage from the crowd, everyone on the edge of their seats. "Will you marry me?"

I put my hand over my mouth and gasp slightly, widening my eyes to make sure I look surprised. I'm glad he told me before we came on stage about the live proposal, because if he hadn't, I'd be questioning why he has done it twice. Squishing my eyes together, I act like I'm about to cry and nod repeatedly while he slides the familiar ring onto my left ring finger. The crowd then bursts into cheers, wails, and scream as Cato stands up. Looking into his eyes, our lips crash together in a passionate kiss. _It has to be realistic,_ I remind myself. _Katniss, keep Prim safe._ Taking the opportunity, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, trying to give off the effect of two new fiances in love and ready to get married.

This goes on for at the most two minutes before Caesar butts in. "Well, I think it's time we now finish our interview, if I may intrude," but Cato seems to not want to stop, putting his middle finger up to eye level with the bubbly interviewer. The audience goes wild yet again and we continue kissing until I need air.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" Caesar looks out into the crowd and smiles mischievously. "But sadly, I think our time has ended. Say cao to the Doomed Lovers of Panem, Cato Rosias and Katniss Everdeen!"

We exit the stage along with the echoes of drunken laughter and utter thrill of the engagement. Haymitch and Brutus meet up with us quickly, escorting us to the elevator in a quick manor. Just by Haymitch's face, I can expect that he wasn't planning on Cato proposing soon, even though he knew the thought would cross Snow's mind. Brutus just trudges along, an emotionless expression plastered on his muscular features.

After tonight, things will only get worse.

* * *

For the time being, we spend our night on the Thirteenth floor, looking out the window at the busy people below. Colors blaze around and lanterns are lit, floating up into the sky to pollute it even more.

Cato sits across from me, holding my hands while our feet touch. My legs are pulled up to my chest, giving me yet another security that I've been lacking. The people dance crazily below, like a flock of busy birds flitting around the square.

I sigh quietly yet Cato turns his attention to me. Shaking his head, he looks at the floor, a sullen look on his face. "What are we gonna do?" he asks, staring at the floor. I still stare out the window at the Capitol people below, who have now turned the party into a feast. _They're too spoiled,_ I think. _People, you've been deceived by Snow. Why don't you realize the Games are wrong?_ _  
_

"I don't know," I reply. "We'll do what we can though. I mean, we won together. We've done the impossible. So, we can do the possible."

Cato's eyes meet mine, which have veered from the thick glass. "And what would that be?" His hands move to our arms and my mind thinks back to District Eleven, where Haymitch and Brutus were watching the video of the uprising. _The uprising..._

It's clicked. We can do it, I know of it. So my words come out flowing and natural, which is rare for me considering I'm horrible with words.

I smirk. "There's only one thing we can do. Take down the Capitol."

* * *

**Please, tell me if there is any errors and I'll fix them. I've been typing pretty quickly and I want this to look nice!**

**See y'all next time (:**

**~HeyoMyfellowReaders101**


	26. The Banquet Part One: The Watch

**Chapter 26. Wow. That's amazing that we have over 200 reviews. I'm so blessed!**

**Now, I am very happy in all of your questions, responses, criticism, ect. It makes me smile to still see people I've had with me on this journey to create a love story for the best Hunger Games pairing. Impossible Love can overcome anything (even the Hunger Games.)**

**Enjoy chapter 26!**

* * *

_I need everything you own.  
_

_Make it all so real by learning to feel,  
_

_it's not really happening,  
_

_What's going on is much more._

_**Christina Perri, "My Eyes."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's time, as we're again woken up for tonight's banquet. Crazy Capitol people will be dressed in frivolous, large ballgowns and colored tuxedos, waiting for the chance to meet the Victors in love. Some will laugh with smiles on their faces, but inside? I know they want to use us; mostly our bodies. The rest? I have no idea. I'm not great at reading other's emotions.

By the time that Cato and I are walking to the limo, a long black car with tinted windows, people bustle around us, probably ones who aren't invited to the event. It's screaming, shouting, cheering, and most of all, throwing. Roses, shoes, keys, you name it! These people will hurl whatever they have in their morphed purses.

Once safely inside, I examine what I'll be wearing tonight. It's a long, billowy, long-sleeved midnight black dress that frays out to create somewhat of a halo around my torso and on down. The uncomfortable corset I wear is tight, very hard to breathe in. No wonder Effie is so uptight.

My shoes are the regular heels, which I've still carried the loathing for. What can I say? The first hour in them gave me blisters. Cato, who sits right next to me, is clad in a black and yellow tux and black khakis, followed by gelled hair and fancy dress shoes. It's casual in a dressy way and for some reason, this tux has been by far the best for his figure.

And now I pity him. Capitol women will be throwing themselves at his feet, begging for a one night stand. Husbands will be furious. And Cato will be caught in the cross fire.

We arrive shortly to Snow's mansion, the place that is supposedly hosting the banquet. It's glowing, light pouring out of the windows and spreading out across the yard. The tall windows have stained glass, all of different colors, creating images that are complex and luminous. It's classy... and the absolute opposite of District Twelve. Of the colorless towns that are simple and cozy, despite the overhanging death in the air. They're opposites, and I love my District because of it. I love how they don't need the luxuries to survive, yet it would be better to live off what would give us more comfort. We don't need the fashionable clothes, or the rules, or any pets.

We just need a roof over our head, clothes on our back, food to eat, and a helping hand. The opposite of the Capitol mutts, who bathe in gold, expensive wrist watches, and multi-colored wigs. The layers of makeup that coat their faces hid who they are, which is what they call fashion. I call it cowardly. I think they are insecure and scared of the world around them, yet also pent up in their minds and deluded with lies. And Snow wants to keep it that way. This is how different we are.

Polar opposites. The only difference? We don't balance each other out; I can live without him, for it would be best if the world was rid of the poisonous snake. What better way to kill the snake than his polar opposite, his rival? His enemy? Or his Victor? Nothing is.

Once Cato and I enter the room, all eyes turn to us. A feast is set out onto the table, platters of pink and green soups with brown crackers serving as the appetizers. My dress is sweeping the ground, hiding my uncomfortable shoes and unclothed legs. It's warm and gives off the effect of burning coal once the lights turn on my face. It blinds me for a moment before Cato grabs my arm and hauls me over and out of the spotlight.

"You okay? You looked a bit shell-shocked."

I grin and nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." Grabbing his hand, I move over the food, and immediately, disgust fills my senses. They have enough money for crystal platters, roasted pig, and hearty desserts, whereas District Twelve and the lower districts skip at least one meal a day. How heartless can one city be?

I find an oddly-shaped nut covered in a dark brown substance I easily recognize as chocolate. Picking it up with my thumb and pointer finger, I plop it in my mouth and instantly feel a melting sensation. But movement behind me makes me turn my head as I swallow the now liquidized chocolate.

"Miss Everdeen?" a fat man with a greying beard asks me. It's gelled with a green substance, making it fit in with the colors of the lightly drunken citizens.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Hello. I'm Plutarch Heavensbee," he introduces, "the new head Gamemaker." My mind reels. New Gamemaker?

That's when i realized something. Seneca Crane is dead.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Heavensbee," I politely say.

"Well directed back to you, Katniss." He takes a sip of the champagne in his hand before continuing. "How are you enjoying life as a victor?"

In my point of view, it's horrible. You live with the guilt of knowing that you killed those innocent kids in the blink of an eye just so you could live. But the worst of all? Knowing that my life has become a living hell; Prim's life is on the line. Yet I can't tell that to a Capitolite. So I lie instead, letting the words form in my head before I spew them in haste.

"It's wonderful. I mean, the fancy dresses, lavish parties, wonderful food... it's heavenly," I casually bend down to plop another chocolate in my mouth.

"Ah, yes, it is fine indeed. If you don't mind me asking, but would you care to dance?" the fat man asks. My eyes inwardly pop at dancing with this fellow but I accept despite my hatred towards everyone who lives here; except for Cinna and maybe Effie.

We chat while our bodies lightly sway back and forth, at least ten or eleven inches apart.

"If I may ask, Katniss, are you planning anything special with your fiance?" I haven't really thought about anything of the sorts. I mean, yeah, I was planning on a live proposal... but a wedding? It ad my knees crippling. I wasn't ready for a wedding at seventeen! I'm too young for this!

But just as I'm about to reply with another lie, Cato appears in my vision, walking towards Plutarch and I. The chunky man notices and flashes me a glance of a mockingjay crest hidden in the depths of his wrist watch. He walks away just as my new fiance reaches me, a look of suspicion on his face.

"Who was that?" he asks.

I shake my head in emphasis.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Okay, I felt like I was a bit sloppy in this chapter and it was rambling on and on! So, this will be part one of the Banquet because (obviously) there is more... including a ball dancing Katniss. Oh, what a sight to see!  
**

**Well, I got a review for Sparks Fly! They asked me how Peeta died. I haven't forgotten! Thank you for reminding me! That will be revealed later on when the time is right.  
**

**Review! I'll see you all hopefully soon?  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**


	27. The Banquet: Part 2

**Why is it so hard for me to believe we have 27 chapters? It really is!**

**Wow. Well, here is part 2. Of the banquet. Where there will be discoveries, dancing, and alcohol. Good mix? I think not.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it! It has been written for you and only you.**

* * *

_And games that_

_ never amount  
_

_To more than __they're meant._

_Will play themselves out._

_**Glen Hansard feat. Marketa Irglova, "Falling Slowly."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The evening is slow, and once the reporters arrive, I want nothing more than to leave. But sadly, Haymitch, Enobaria, and Brutus demand I stay in the room.

"Katniss, you can't just leave. You're victors and if you're going to fool the country into believing you're _excited _to be out, then you might as well just ask Snow to spit in the wine. You and I both know you won't give him that satisfaction." Haymitch is scowling and I roll my eyes, while walking away towards the buffet yet another time.

The food is mouthwatering, to say the least. Smells of spiced chicken with a dipping sauce invades my senses and I finally reach out, grabbing it with my hands and instead of using the utensil. A hand on my back bring me back, making my head swivel to the left to come in contact of the eyes I've been searching for all night.

"Cato," I blankly say.

"Katniss." The smile is evident in his voice, with is intertwined with a bit of a smirk.

"Where were you?" I ask. He looks around, his eyes searching the crowd with a bit of suspicion and worry. He doesn't answer after a couple minutes and instead replies with, "no where. Just tired."

My eyes rake over him, assessing what his features say about his emotions. Sadly, he's not giving anything away.

"Okay... Do you want to eat?" I request with unease. But that was the wrong sentences, as Cato bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Eat?" he asks in between gasps. "I'd love to eat, Katniss."

This sets me off. Why would he laugh at me? It's not like I meant to be funny. I don't like it when others laugh at me; especially if it's something I am serious about. Turning my back, I focus on the desserts on the table.

But the thought rushes into my head before the waiter comes. He holds the clear liquid in a champagne glass, definitely likely to be mistaken for the expensive wine. As he walks towards us, I smile and meet him there.

"May I have two cups?" The man nods silently and I hand a glass to Cato.

"What's this?"

"Champagne, I think." I shrug and stare at the clear liquid before taking a small sip. At first, I think it's the alcohol inside but once I've downed it, my senses immediately fly to the fact I'm about to throw up.

Rushing to the garbage, my stomach empties into the can that once wasn't as gross and messy as it is now. A horrible aftertaste slithers its way into my mouth, bringing me to scrape my tongue with my teeth.

"Ugh..." I mumble. In the corner of my eye, I see Cato shell-shocked, staring at me with large eyes. In a swift jog of his legs, he's right next to me, the minty breath of his right in my ear. My senses can detect how close we are, his back pressed against mine and our shirts the only thing keeping us from flesh.

"You okay?" Concern laces his voice. Turning around, I wipe my mouth from my putrid saliva and stare into his eyes, so close to mine. The glass was still in his hand and I maneuver my arm to grapple the wine cup.

"I'm fine." He stares at the cup and back at my face. "Oh, and I don't think you want to drink that. For all I can tell you, it's not champagne." Cato laughs and shakes his head.

"No, no I don't." Chuckling again, he closes his eyes and lets the beautiful sound rumble from his mouth.

"It's not funny!" I shriek. This makes him laugh even more and I slap his black-cuffed jacket. "It's not funny..."

"Well, I beg to differ." I smile at this reluctantly.

Music starts playing in the background, the violins are strung softly, the small hum bringing he chorus in. It's slow and couples begin to shuffle and sway, the dresses hovering over the floor. Cato's eyes stare into mine, the icy glaciers held inside chilling me to the bone.

Coughing, he takes my hand and brings me even closer, whispering into my ear, "would you like to dance?" The lights begin to get darker, the room only illuminated by candlelight. Thankfully for that change, because my cheeks begin to flare up in heat.

I whisper back in his ear. "I'm not good at dancing. A person with two left feet would be better than me." He smiles in the darkness and rubs his hand on my left cheek.

"Despite the lighting, I can see your beautiful blush." This, unconsciously makes my face even redder, if that has any limits. Giving in, I only nod before he sweeps me out onto the dance floor. The cameramen don't comprehend our movement, instead too fixated on the seasoned chicken. My dress trips me , too long and wide for my taste.

And again, Cato notices.

"Dress malfunctions?" I nod. "Here." Taking his hands, they travel down my waist ever so lightly and grip my black garment. Lifting up, Cato finds the bottom of my dress from each side and slips each in my hands. "Hold it like this but don't bunch it. Let the rest sag and keep it out so it can glide." Doing as so, we start moving. My face is mere centimeters from his, our breaths mingling.

We then begin to move our feet, which fall in rhythm; equally and in tune. My heels magically disappear and a floating feeling rakes over my body. The music becomes beautiful, slowly unravelling as time flies by. In the course of the few minutes, my head rests on his shoulder, inhaling his masculine smell of peppermint and hearth. It's comforting and so familiar that I'm compelled to fall asleep there and now.

"Love, it's not time to go to bed," he whispers in my ear. I then lift my head as we speed up. The song plays one from a long time ago, apparently called "I Need to Know," by some rich person named Kris Allen. It's cheesy yet sadly romantic and I indulge in the moment. The music is soft, I feel weightless, and I actually feel like this is a moment to take for myself. It's been so long since I've done something for me, in fact, five years to be precise.

As we sway, the bridge comes and instead of swinging around the ballroom, we get slower and slower, until our feet are barely moving. My head comes to rest again on Cato's chest, hearing his heartbeat pound in my ear. It's hard to think that it would've stopped a few months ago, had he not pulled out the berries. Yet all it's done is create problems for me. And for him. And our families and friends. And Panem.

Because Snow isn't happy, and when he's not happy, sure as hell no one will be. Except for the Rebellion in the Districts. It'll fuel them and help them succeed in their uprising.

So, as I lean in to kiss Cato, who is caught in the moment, I put twice as much passion as I would, fueling the fire, while our lips dance.

* * *

**I'M SOO SORRY! About the wait and the slight shortness in the chapter. It's over a thousand words and I'm thankful for that. This chapter was supposed to be released Saturday or Sunday, so I hope you all can bear with me for the holidays. Thanks for being patient!**

**XOXO,**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	28. The Beginning of it All

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas Eve (: Yes, it is, in fact, Christmas Eve where I live. I'm on the West Coast, so it's like 12:30 am here... **

**Short and sweet. How I like it, you know?  
**

**One small request I'd like to make for y'all. If you like Marvel/Katniss fanfics, then may you PLEASE check out i-piTy-Da-FoOl's stories? She has some Catoniss fanfictions from the looks of it too. Even from messaging her, it seems that she's a great author! Then, tell me what you thought of her fanfics in your review please (:  
**

**Done.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_And the blood will dry__  
_

_underneath my nails.  
_

_And the wind will rise up  
_

_to fill my sails.  
_

_**Skylar Grey, "I'm Coming Home Part II."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

The night's turning older and people start to file out of the ballroom, some a bit tipsy and swaying side to side. I clutch Cato's arm like a lifeline as crazy people who live here become unhinged and uncontrollable. It seems to me these parties are fond of wine with fifty-percent alcohol mixtures.

Our limo is in view and my heels click as I strut to the car door, which is opened by blondie. After all the dancing and the food (with some pointless chatting with citizens), I realize how tired I've become. My head starts to pound and my calves feel stretched and sore, along with the heels that have given me horrible blisters. Everything at first was boring, but after the dance, I felt lightweight; happy. It was such a wonderful feeling.

As the car starts to pull away, many people scream and wave at our distancing limo, in which I ignore and instead chose to lay my head on Cato's shoulder. My eyelids feel heavy and in a short while, I'm passed out while welcoming the darkness once more.

* * *

_Light. Everywhere. It calls to me from my current location but my feet seem to stay put. I can't move. All I can do is sit and watch._

_Images flash by. Multiple ones, of a small girl and a tall man with brown chopped hair. He's smiling as she twirls in a light yellow sundress slightly worn at the hem. Her braids fly as she giggles and dances, singing with an innocent voice. In her hands she holds dandelions and daisies, which sometimes fall out, only for her to pick them up and carry on.  
_

_The man watches from the side as they walk together. His smile indicates this little girl is his. And then it hits me square in the chest.  
_

_My father? Another realization.  
_

_That little girl... is me.  
_

_By the time I stop twirling, my mother, so happy and warm, holds a year-old Prim, clad in a cloth diaper and a pink shirt. Her blonde hair is matted on top of her paled head, which makes her blue eyes pop out even more. Her baby cheeks are plump like usual and her front teeth come out of her bottom jaw, making her smile adorable.  
_

_"Hey Primmy," my father coos as my mother passes the small girl to him. Bouncing her up and down, she giggles even more, making her laugh in ear sight to the neighbor's house. Her curls bounce with her and I smile, walking up to my mom._

_"Hello Katniss." My mom picks me up and I clung to her. I remember everything that day. But the weirdest thing was? I had a connection with the little Katniss. "How was your day?"_

_"Good!" My baby teeth are slowly falling out, one already missing from my bottom jaw. "Momma, what are we doing for dinner tonight?"_

_Her face slightly falls and I realize just how she feels. My mom has no clue what we're having, if any food at all. It hurts to see her like that but now, I've grown accustomed to her same expression for multiple emotions._

_"Something grand," she finally replies and I smile like none other. Everyone comes in and they all enter the house, laughing the whole way with huge smiles. I try to follow them but I forgot my feet are frozen. The urge to see my father once more is great._

_"Dad?" I call out. "Dad!"_

_For some odd reason, his head pops out of the doorway. His eyes aren't curious but suspicious. _

_"Hello?" he asks. He... he can hear me!_

_"Dad!" I scream out. Then his eyes land on me. Recognition is evident and my father walks to my side. _

_"Kat...Katniss?" I nod. My throat is clogged with emotions that feeling spilling out. It's been so long since I've seen him, and now, I wish I could stay here with him. My father, right in front of me, so close yet so far away._

_"Dad.." As I look down, he just stares at me. I raise my eyebrows, surprised he's not hugging me. "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_His face is laced with concern and worry, which reflects to me._

_"Katniss, you have to listen. You... you caused some trouble. Katniss, please, tell me you'll try whatever you can to stay safe. It's only the beginning."_

_"Why? Is there a threat?"_

_"I can't say... everything is running out. Including someone's patience. You... you have to make the right choice..."he fades out and everything becomes blurry._

_"Dad? Daddy, please don't leave!"_

_No reply. I yell out his name again, but it's the same as last time._

_Whispering a final, "I love you," I let myself indulge in the now lonely darkness._

* * *

When I wake up, the room is dark, yet slightly illuminated by a soft candle. Cato's large figure protrudes from the covers and I can tell he's been asleep for a while. My dress isn't on me anymore, which leads to the thought of who dressed me. The limo is gone, along with the noise, with the people. Everything is so serene.

Rolling over, I end up running into Cato's back, which stirs him.

"Katniss...? You okay?" he asks, fatigue etched into his voice.

I nod against his muscles, which ripple as he turns his body towards mine. His arms wrap around me and I lean into him. It's that wonderful feeling of security that I indulge in every second I'm near him.

He sighs and I close my eyes. At this point, we're both wide awake and don't have the heart to fall back into oblivion again. The clock shows '2:30 am' and in precisely seven hours, we'd depart for another remainder of months. The brutality of this departure hits me full force, leaving a horrible mental bruise.

How will I cop without him? He helped me keep my sanity and gave me protection. My walls cam crashing down. And now? I have to build them up again, with the exception for Prim? It would waste everything.

My mind conjures up one thought.

"Come visit me soon," I whisper. It registers in his mind quickly and Cato's grip on my body becomes tighter.

"I wouldn't miss a day." He kisses my forehead lovingly and I inhale. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I nuzzle my head against his chest.

The gnawing comes again, and it wont go away._ My father was right about something, _I think.

It's only the beginning.

* * *

**Okay, I'll let you in on something. Everything escalates from here on out. It becomes intense and soon, you'll see everything unravel. Clues will be given out. People will join. Katniss will find the words to speak what she needs to say...**

**Starting next chapter! **

**Merry Christmas Eve (:**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**

**Ps. Check out i-PiTy-Da-FoOl's stories! They're awesome (:**


	29. Departure

**Welcome Back (: I've decided to update, because with the time I have left, I won't have much time without homework. And I never update if I have homework.**

**Now, this chapter might be a bit... depressing. I want to make it really emotional.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Can't find another way around._

_And I don't want to _

_hear the sound... _

_of losing what _

_I never found._

_**Jason Walker, "Down."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

My body is welcomed with the familiar feeling of another's wrapped around it. It's warm; cozy even. And surprisingly, I can't get enough of it. Without opening my eyes once, I can feel his on my face. I can especially feel his smile. Rubbing my head against his chest, I snuggle in deeper to the relaxing cocoon.

"Katniss," Cato breathes out. "Time to wake up, love."

I groan and bring the covers up and over my body. At this time, I'd be up probably over an hour ago. But today? Today is horrible.

It's the day where the Capitol sends us both back to our own districts. We can't visit each other; only letters and occasional phone call will be in order.

"I don't wanna get up," I mumble, wrapping my arms around his lower torso.

"Well, I don't want to either. But you know what I _really _don't want? An angry Effie throwing her hair pins at my face." I laugh slightly at his comment, imagining Effie's hair riled and messy, her nails chipped and her eyes menacing. Yet at the same time, I feel Cato's fear and slowly get up, not removing my arms from his waist.

"Katniss, you need to.." I silence him with a kiss on his lips. I knew what he was going to say and I just don't want him to go. It's so lonely back home, with the exception of Prim, Gale, Madge, and Haymitch. My mother doesn't count; she doesn't provide me any company.

Removing my lips reluctantly from his, I can feel his hot breath on my face. It's calming and I resist to fall asleep.

"Katniss, I need to get dressed," Cato insists. This is what makes me let go, despite my now tolerance to him even half naked. Every night that we've slept together, he's always shirtless and boxers give everything into the mind's imagination. It doesn't unravel me much around naked bodies as much as I'm used to; but I still like to have the choice of not viewing the sight.

In my room, clothes are laid down on the bed set, probably from Cinna. Slipping on a cream-colored dress and matching flats, I walk back into Cato's room to see him standing there, his stylists crowded around him.

I close my eyes, because I know that the boxers are gone.

Trying my best not to blush, I walk back and sit in my room, repaired for my own team to show up. Between my time of getting ready, Cato walks in after being clothed and washed. Where is Cinna?

"Hey," he says softly. I grin halfway.

"Hey," I reply back, a bit of teasing coating my words. He smirks.

"Like what you saw back there?" I blush at his innuendo. "'Cause the look on your face was priceless."

"Oh shut up!" I screech. "Just wait until my prep team comes."

Right at that moment, Octavia, Flavius, and Venia burst in the room with a large cart, makeup piled high. They look at the both of us and Octavia starts to get teary-eyed.

"Oh Katniss dear, it's time to get ready... to go." A few droplets fall down her face and then she looks at Cato, while winking. "You can stay if you like."

My eyes go wide and I stare at Octavia. Cato.. stay here? While they prep me? My mind goes blank before I realize they'll hopefully skip the washing process. I mean, why would Cinna leave the dress there for me to change into?

Cato looks at me teasingly and replies, "I'd love to!" His elbow is propped up behind him, half-lying on my bed.

Octavia shakes her head and gives me a worried look. "Katniss, Cinna can't be here today. Has a bad virus, so he set the dress on your bed... for us." She looks back at Cato. "I just thought he might want to spend time with you before you leave." I only nod, not comprehending where this side of her came from. She's always bubbly and oblivious, yet at the moment, she's calm and wary.

My prep team surrounds me and removes the dress, leaving me bare and exposed with the exception of undergarments. All Cato does is stare and I smirk.

"Like what you see?" I mimic him in a teasing tone.

"Very much," he says sexily and I become embarrassed. This is so unlike the Katniss I used to be. At everything I've done, she'd be scolding me and the prep team, a scowl on her face. Me at the moment? I'm blushing and grinning slightly. What has happened to me?

When Venia begins to pull of my last remnants of clothing, I freeze up. Cato will... no. No, he won't. I'll be put in the tub that sits in the bathroom.

His eyes go wide and he turns away, knowing my insecurities can get the best of me. Thank god he turned away.

I step into the tub and let the water float a bit past my shoulders. Cato looks at me and sighs, just grinning like a fool as I am washed head to toe. My arms are laid out of the tub, gripping the sides as they scrub me clean, along with washing my hair.

In the remainder of five minutes, I'm pulled out of the tub the be plucked and rinsed. The Capitolites lay me down on the cold metal surface and begin plucking. My body is still not accustomed to the hair being ripped from my skin and I wince every time they tear it from me.

Looking over, I find Cato staring at me this time, a look of worry etched into his face after I wince. We both hold the stare, just looking into each other's eyes. It's calming and soon, I don't feel the tweezer's gnawing edges. This process goes on for another five minutes before I'm lifted off the table and dried in a towel. The dress makes a reappearance and the comforting material soothes my red skin.

"Katniss, you keep forgetting to wax!" my stylists complain, but I ignore. There's no need to wax my legs. Leg hair is the least of my worries.

The makeup and hair process flies by quickly and soon, I find myself standing in the mirror, staring at the scared girl in the reflection. Her eyes are sad, her hair put up into a plaque much like the one she wore for a reaping so long ago. Her face is pale, reflecting off the light of the room.

Octavia, Venia, and Flavius say their goodbyes and leave without another word. I'll see them soon; that I know for sure, including the wedding. There will be so many dresses and shoes that I'll become sick of it. Everything. From the lies to the romance Snow expects us to bring. He doubts us; oh what a mistake he's made.

Cato comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, my back pressed together with his chest. Nothing but clothes separate us from skin. It's times like these when I feel a desire in my stomach; to feel intimacy that I may or may not be ready for. This gesture is intimate as it is, and I turn to face myself towards him.

Cato's breathing is loud in my ear as he whispers to me. "You okay, fire girl?" I keep a straight face as he calls me 'fire girl.' Only ever did he call me that happened to be before the Games, when we both didn't know each other. I don't mind it much, compared to how I used to loathe the name.

In reply, I only shake my head and bury my face into his tux. I don't want to leave him; I wish he could come to me to Twelve. There's so much distance between us and I hate it. But knowing that Twelve wouldn't be a good place for Mona and his mother with the coal dust, I can't ask him to put his family's health second. He's done all he could to support them and I can't ask anymore of him. Obviously, I wouldn't move to Two, even if it was allowed.

We just stand there, our breaths the only sound in the room. It's silent from the outside, which makes me grateful of these soundproof walls. Moving my head from his dress jacket, his eyes gleaming before blinking it away. Is he... about to cry? I've never really seen him cry without reacting violently. Cupping his cheek, I stare into his eyes again before a lone tear finally streaks down his face. At that moment, it all comes slowly.

The kiss, which is soft at first and slowly progresses, due to passion and longing. My gut clenches in a weird sensations as our lips move, the only sound in the room being us. We move our legs slowly, up against the wall in which my back presses against. Detaching his mouth from my puckered lips, Cato moves his own to my neck, slowly moving his lips up and down. He kisses my collarbone twice in fast kisses before slowly making his way to the back of my ear. Throughout this time, I close my eyes in pleasure, my hands wringing themselves in his hair and neck.

From the progression of the fast-paced, passionate kisses we've shared, we become slow. Cato is back at my neck, his mouth roaming lazily. His tongue swirls at the spot between my collarbone and my shoulder, earning a gasp from me before he attaches himself to my lips once again. We become agonizingly slow before we stop, resting our foreheads against each other.

My nose touches his and my breathing is heavy, panting from the experience we shared. Even though it should have supplied me with enough of him to last another two months, it only made it worse.

It makes me yearn for more, to stay in his arms forever. He's warm, protecting. Loving yet dangerous at the same time. I always prepare myself when the Career side of him will leash out. The cocky, killing, merciless side that I fear inwardly.

The door opens and Haymitch comes into the room.

"Time to go, lovers," he grumbles. Cato looks back at him with large eyes and then turns back to me. Every time someone mentions our departure, he crumbles a bit inwardly, the leaks forming from his eyes.

His eyes. So full of sadness and despair, that I hug him tighter than humanly possible, crushing his large body to my small one. He does the same, his muscles bulging as we cling to each other.

And with that, we walk out the room, still connected closely.

I'm not ready to let him go, to let him slip away from me along with nightmare-less nights and smiles. With the comfort and warmth he brings, I know that I will never forget him. I'll write to him every day and call him once a week, just to hear his voice. I'll do whatever it takes to just hear... _him. _

The elevator ride is short. Too short. I still hug him tighter, my head burying itself into his chest once more. As we walk out the compartment, he speaks, his voice cracking a couple times.

"I don't want to let you go," he rasps out. I look up to see his angel-like face about to be flooded with tears. I can't cry right now. One of us has to be strong. I kiss him once more, our lips wrestling once more before becoming to halves instead of a whole. That's all we are: two puzzle pieces that need to be put together to be happy.

Shutting his eyes, another tear falls. "Hey," I say softly. Wiping it away, I look firmly into his eyes. "You won't ever let me go. I'm here." My hand rests right over his heart. It pumps into my hand, the steady rhythm calming. He just nods and holds me tighter before we stumble slowly towards the exit.

Cameras flash from far away and I bury my head into his chest to hide from the bright light. It's these rare moments when I feel myself falling apart. Thankfully the makeup is waterproof, because a matching tear slips down my own face and onto his tuxedo.

Haymitch's hand rests on my back and I look back at him. _I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave. I... really don't want to leave you, Cato._

Brutus stands behind Cato, a bored and annoyed look on his face. I know he doesn't like me much, but I don't want him to think I'm scum anymore. I'm not the worthless piece of filth he thinks I am. Nodding at him, he nods back and his face becomes less tense.

At the final goodbye, I kiss Cato harder than I ever have, reliving every moment we've spent together. From the bittersweet time in the Arena, all the way to the last second of the Victory tour. To the proposal and the massacre in Eleven. Up until this roughly ten second kiss, my head spins and I cling to him.

"I don't want to let you go," I rasp out as we disconnect. He stares into my eyes before looking at Brutus, then back at me.

"You won't. We'll find a way," he replies. His voice is pained and Haymitch, Cinna, and Effie start to pull me back gently.  
At the moment, he's also pulled back by an emotionless Enobaria, who must be sick of it all.

As we look through the train windows at each other, he manages to mouth, _'write me' _before my train speeds away to District Twelve.

There were so many words unsaid.

* * *

**I'll try to update. We had four reviews, which you know what? I felt like updating, despite the amount.**

**This chapter was OVER 2,000 words! Hooray for a long chapter!  
**

**Bye :'c  
**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101  
**

**(Ps. 9 reviews for the next chapter.)  
**


	30. Home Again

**Thankfully it's 2013! But my New Years didn't start well for me. I might have busted my appendix or suffer from a minor dehydration. So, for last night, my resolution was to get better! I know, it's sad. That was my resolution, haha.**

**So, for the time being, I'm updating! Again. We have 13 reviews! Especially for 2013, which in my case, is probably a coincidence.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

_I wonder what _

_my mom and dad would say,_

_if I told them that I cry each day._

_It's hard enough to live so far away._

_**Christina Perri, "Sad Song."**_

* * *

_As we look through the train windows at each other, he manages to mouth, 'write me' before my train speeds away to District Twelve._

_There were so many words unsaid._

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

Two weeks I've been in District Twelve. People scurry around like usual, not minding me walking around. The dust is thicker and I know they've opened up another mine. Gale is out of the reaping, now working to fend for his family. I only ever see him on Sundays, the one day I'm not alone while hunting.

It's nice to still have my best friend with me. He's not happy about my engagement with Cato, constantly scolding me of being with a 'Career.' Every time he mentions Cato, I tune out. I can't let my emotions get the best of me here.

At the moment, I'm walking through the Victor's Village, passing by empty houses. It's a Friday, a gray one to say the least. A storm is on its way, covering our precious view of the Winter sun. The people's hands are dirty, their hair not perfect but that's the way it should be. My home isn't perfect and it doesn't have to be. I guess the Capitol needs a bit of reality, in which they lack. Fantasy and wealth is all they know.

Running down, I find myself rushing to the Butcher, Rooba, who sells her merchandise inside the Hob. I've always enjoyed the meat she sells, even if it's a day or two older. Walking to the cart, I find rabbit, squirrel, venison, and a large bird much like wild turkey.

"Aye, Katniss. What brings you 'ere today?" she asks. "Buyin' some meat?"

I nod. "Do you have any beef?" Her black eyebrows raise up and she nods slowly.

"Yep. Baker gave up one of his pigs. Just came in yesterday. How much?" Instead of reasoning for a price, I lay out a fifth of the money I have in my bag. It's a well-decided trade, not too much and not less. People in the Seam see things very much like I do; we hate being in debt. "Well played Everdeen. 'Ere's your meat."

Wrapping in a thin cloth, Rooba gives me a medium sized piece of pig meat. Because dog meat is so close to beef, I know that Greasy Sae will surely be pleased. Walking to the very back of the Hob, I find the old woman and sit on a bar stool. A few coal miners still clad in their worn out gray shirts and dark brown pants. Their helmets rest on their laps while they slurp up hot soup made by the one and only, Greasy Sae.

Looking up from her pot, the elderly woman grins and looks at the round shape covered by my cloth. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asks. I smile at her effort and nod my head.

"How 'bout a trade. I'll give you some beef and you can give me some soup?" Greasy Sae nods her head in agreement, making it easier.

"Fair trade, Everdeen," she jokes and pours me some soup in a wooden bowl. Grabbing a spoon from the pile of other wooden silverware, I dig in to the bland yet satisfying flavors of her homemade treat. A few of the people look at me oddly, yet I don't blame them. A victor still trading for food when she has a refrigerator full at home? I understand their confusion.

After finishing my soup quickly and giving a short yet pleasant goodbye to Sae, I leave through the back door of the building, looking before I leave. The clouds have gotten darker, advancing quickly into town. Shadows are cast and rain starts to sprinkle the ground, growing harder and more tilted. The winds gradually pick up, swaying the trees branches this way and that. The ruckus isn't extremely loud at the moment, but it does cause some fuss in the air, people scurrying into their homes.

Running quickly, I make it to the Victors Village in time for the first rumble of thunder arrives. It bangs loudly, almost shaking the ground. The rain begins to pelt my back, creating an irregular beat against my father's hunting jacket. My house comes into view and I sprint until I'm inside, blowing on my now freezing fingers.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim asks. I smile and nod.

"Chipper," I reply back to my dear sister. She's grown so much, a teenager now. Her thirteenth birthday was during the Victory Tour, a few days in the most. At the moment, she reaches my collarbone in height, her blonde hair longer and brighter than usual. She glows purely, a beautiful sight.

Looking around the room, I don't see a single thing out of place. See, that's the thing: everything needs to be ready for tomorrow. What does tomorrow bring?

Wedding dresses.

The rain and wind is now becoming stronger, the sounds bounding around the walls and roof. The sky has become completely dark and I hope everyone at the Hob is all right, knowing the roof isn't the most stable one to reckon with. Instead of eating with my sister and mother, having already eaten, I stumble up to my room and light a candle near my desk. It illuminates around the perimeter of the wooden structure, glowing against the paper and pens I own.  
Taking out a black fountain pen, I begin writing as neat as possible.

_Dear Cato,_

_I'm sorry about the time of not writing. My prep team is bringing the wedding dresses over here around six o'clock tomorrow night, which has my mother, my sister, and I in a hassle. But at least I'm writing now!  
_

_It's a rainy day here. Thunder just began a few minutes ago, when I was walking from the market and-_

A flash of light bursts through the curtains. It's bright and fast, lasting only a second but filling the room with light. I now know that the lightning came quickly, along with the intense storm. I ignore the sounds of the outside world and shuffle in my mind what I was about to write next.

_the lightning just came as I'm writing to you this very second. What's it like in Two? Probably better than here. _

_I can't wait to see you again. I just wish that we were alone. Doesn't it seem like every time we have together is disrupted? You may not feel this way, but I sure do. It's a horrible feeling, if I might add.  
_

_Prim turned thirteen during the Victory Tour. She's grown up too much for my liking but I'll always see her as my little sister. I know that I can't change that, but I keep thinking my... _our_.. time in the Games made her this way. Haymitch was right: it does change you._

_For now, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. If I don't, they'll drive me nuts. Anyway, please write back!  
_

_Forever yours,  
_

_Katniss.  
_

Folding up the letter and capping my pen, I seal it with wax and write the address on it, having memorized it so many times. It's easy to know that only he gets it, but I don't want to expose so much knowledge inside each one. Who knows who reads those letters?

Standing up from the desk, I blow out the candle, say goodnight to my family and head straight for bed, thinking about everything. About my sister, about Cato and his family, about my mother... and about my father. Would he approve me falling for a killer? But even more, would he still see the old Katniss after she killed?

I shut out those thoughts from my mind and drift away.

* * *

**How was your New Years? Anyway, see ya next time!**


	31. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

**Hi! I'm back and better than ever. My New Years was great, with the exception of a horrible stomach ache. And I'm starting fresh this year!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank goodness I can update from my Kindle Fire (:**

* * *

_Run, run, run away._

_Buy yourself another day._

_Tall trees bend their leaves,_

_ pointing where to go._

_**The Civil Wars, "Kingdom Come."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My knees ache as I get out of bed the next day, sleep guarding my eyes. The curtains are opened and the sun is just coming up, peaking over the mountains. The sky is a dark pink, orange and blue blossoming at the ends of the other horizon. My hunting jacket rests at the end of the bed, along with my regular boots which are covered in mud from yesterday's storm.

Washing myself and dressing quickly, I kiss Prim on the forehead before heading down to the woods. It's a Sunday, the day I'll finally see Gale... along with my prep-team.

Opening the door and again shutting it softly, I jog through the Victor's village. It sits as far as possible from the Seam, which disappoints me greatly considering they need new homes. So many people live in homes that could collapse, which might as well be another reason for me to hate the Capitol.

The fence is in view and I try to listen to the charging of the wires. A new Peacekeeper is in town, Thread, is pretty strict and has the fence on most days. A few times, I can't go into the woods because of the harsh voltage that runs through the tall barrier. Thankfully for today, the hum of the electricity isn't running, a trait I'm happy the fence lacks today. Stepping under the hole, I look behind me, checking for wandering eyes.

Running through the field, I grin the whole way. During this time, I look around to see the birds are silent. Not many roam the trees anymore, having migrated to somewhere warmer in Panem. The air is cold, the tip of my nose pink and my hands freezing. The fresh air is refreshing, the coal dust not present here like it would be in the streets.

Down as I make my way deeper into the forest, I notice the small trail of ground up dirt. It signals that someone was trying to cover up their trail, and immediately my mind races. Oh course it's Gale. But early? He's never early, even on the days when he doesn't work in the mines.

Running faster instead of jogging, I find my way to the old concrete cabin that rests outside the district. It's been here even before the dark days, having survived the Dark Days. The smoke rises up lightly, disappearing above the trees. The cabin rests farther back, having been undisturbed until my father found it covered in plants. Inside, I see a hunched figure in the shadows, the fire crackling in the background. His dark brown hair is ruffled slightly, his olive skin washed out slightly from the sun we've been lacking of. And when he stands up, the shock on his face is evident, but then it breaks out into a smile.

"Katniss," Gale breathes out. He skipped last week's hunting and I had to bring the Hawthornes my game instead of going to the Hob. It was a cold day and I ended up running to the cabin to stay warm, hence the remains that resting in the corner. As I step inside, he engulfs me into a bear hug, squeezing me to death.

"Hey Gale," I manage to get out before he let go to tend to the warm fire. The window's frost was cold on the outside, but the inside was clear and warm. The walls don't keep in warmth like wood does, but a roof and shelter is all I ask.

"How's everything with you this week? Heard you're... trying on wedding dresses," he spits out. Gale doesn't approve of Cato and hates him to the darkest pit of hell, calling him 'lapdog' and 'brute.' I thought so too in the beginning and can't blame Gale for judging... but I hate every hateful word that comes out of his mouth. I'm used to him ranting on and on about the Capitol and the 'ignorant airheads' that he calls my prep team. At the moment, I know he just wants to find something to be angry about, so I keep my face stone solid.

"Gale-" I start smoothly, but he cuts me off.

"Katniss, you know that they're just _using _you! Why can't you see that?" Gale hisses. I scowl at his statements. "And... the lapdog? Blondie? He's trouble! Didn't you see him in the Games? He killed, he killed many people! How are you sure he isn't just planning to kill you too?" My face is red at the moment and I feel like steam could come out of my ears, whistling like an angry train.

"Gale, you don't-" I begin again but he cuts me off... yet again.

"Don't tell me I don't know him! He volunteered for glory, for fame! He _enjoyed _killing people! He's a trained _murderer _for God's sake, Katniss! You volunteered for Prim, to come home to family. You-" It's my turn to cut him off.

"Don't tell _me_ that _you _of all people have the right to say that I don't know him! I know him better than the person standing in front of me! And you know what? Surprise, surprise, I killed too! He didn't just volunteer for glory. He had a brother with cancer who died during his Games, a baby sister who will _never _know her father, and a mother trying to cope with an angry son looking for revenge against an unknown murderer!" I pause for a second to breathe before continuing.

"You don't understand what it's like. He lost his dad to a killer. I'm not comparing him to me.. or even you for this matter! But _you_ don't have any right to say that you're the only one suffering. So take that stick that's shoved up your ass and look around you! My dad's dead but I'm not blaming someone else for it. Especially someone who my best friend is fake engaged to just for the Capitol's sick entertainment to make someone's life hell."

That must have been the longest and angriest thing I've ever said to him. I admit that I'd yell at him and we'd stand in awkward silence, most times forgiving each other by the afternoon. But when he started assuming things that I knew weren't true... I just blew up. It was annoying and I didn't want to just stand there and leave things unsaid. I couldn't leave Gale with the thought that I agreed with his nonsense. I couldn't leave anything unsaid.

The silence afterwards is horrible. It's uncomfortable, at least until he whispers something I can't detect.

"What?" I calmly say, the edginess out of my tone. Gale stands up, his face void of emotion.

"There's rebellion because of you. You and Two made the Capitol look likes fools and the rebellion is using that as advantage," he clarifies. The way he said it isn't angry. It's almost happy in a way. Is he... happy about a war? A rebellion? There needs to be one, but I don't want to endanger the people I love.

"A rebellion? Where?" I ask skeptically. Gale grins, a thought of mischief coming to his imaginative mind.

"The first was in Eight. It was right after you left the whole district, probably ending towards the time you got to Three. The second was in Eleven, and the third was in Six. They won't transport anything and some of the peacekeepers shot a few just for their laziness to get out of their homes." The whole time, he smiles, thinking about rebellion and winning. All I'm thinking is how I'll make it to the woods so I'm not a part of it. Any of it. Let the districts kill themselves off while I live with Prim, my mother, Cato, and whoever else wants to come. I don't want to fight and risk my family's lives.

Just as I'm about to reply, Gale picks me up and spins me while laughing and smiling. I don't do anything except look down at him with wide eyes. He seems to catch on and let me down, in which his smiles falls slowly from his face.

"Don't you want this?" he asks. "We've talked about rebelling. Why not have one here in District Twelve? We can give them hope. Fuck the Capitol and everyone who stands with them. The Games can end!" The idea still doesn't spark to me.

"I don't want a rebellion here. Do you imagine how many people would die?" I question. Gale shrugs it off like an easy topic.

"It all comes with a price, Catnip. I mean, I guess I would want to die if that meant giving everyone else freedom from the Capitol. I'd want to die in honor." My mind is taking in this process. Of course, I'd support the rebellion with all my heart... but I don't want to risk anything. Freedom isn't worth a trade for the people I care for. It's not something I get for their lives, and I don't see how Gale doesn't get it.

"Just think about it," Gale continues. Stepping away from me, he grabs his bag and heads out the door, probably to sell at the Hob. I just stand there, shell-shocked at all that has happened.

A rebellion? Caused by me?

I was right. Something still is wrong.

* * *

About ten minutes after Gale left, I finally head out after stomping out the embers and throw the wood away to the side of the cabin. The walk back is colder now, giving me shivers up and down my back. That and how I could've caused an uprising. I knew that Cato and I had to tame something, including the thought of Rebellion, with our romance... but now it's all becoming real. What would happen if we went to war with the Capitol?

Well, for one, we'd probably lose, considering our weapon choices. We don't have missiles or bombs, nor do we have any means of guns and sharp knives.

As I make my way towards the fence, a noise hits my keen ears. It's very slight and far away, but the sound of people has me intrigued. Judging by the angle I stand at, it's in Town, away from the Seam and my family.

The noise comes again and soon, I'm running towards it, hopefully getting to see what everyone is curious about. My feet and ears end up taking me to a big crowd... with a pole in the middle. With the Head Peacekeeper. Who holds a whip.

And my best friend tied in rope around the pole, unconscious and bleeding heavily.

People stand around, befuddled in what to make of it. And out of the corner, I see a turkey and Gale's hunting bag hung on the knob of a door to a closed shop, thats owner died years ago. My voice, much like it did in the Reaping, carries out from the crowd as I push through. Thread doesn't notice me and raises his whip one more to strike.

I've had enough of this.

As the whip comes down, I jump in front of the glass shards that coats the leather string. The tugging and ripping sensation of my skin slashed is unbearable in my right cheek, marring my face and spewing blood onto my neck. It drips and I lie down on the cold pavement, hoping to cool the burning I feel throughout my whole head.

Before Thread raises the whip again, a voice none other than Haymitch's rings in the square.

"Stop!" he yells, breaking through the crowd. Running towards me, he tugs on my arm and forces me to stand up while I glare at our Peacekeeper, who growls at Haymitch but lowers the weapon.

Haymitch looks at my face before scowling at the other man. "You damaged my Victor's cheek! She has a wedding photoshoot today!" he screams.

Thread's face is emotionless, only a bit of annoyance playing in his eyes. "She got in the way of a criminal's punishment," he simply states, like it was describing how to tie a shoelace. My old mentor gives Thread another glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

Before he can rant anymore, a voice from the crowd speaks out. "I think the amount of lashes have been given," Rooba states. Her tone is calm, eyes set on Thread's face. Everyone who was around the crowd seem to disappear with the tension, as Thread reluctantly sets down his whip. In a rush, I untie Gale from the post and try to lift him. But his weight seems to carry down on mine, seeming impossible to lift.

"Haymitch," I plead. My voice is frantic, but I'm immediately feel relief when Thom, a friend of Gale's, lifts him and helps Haymitch carry my friend to my house.

* * *

I sit near the table, holding Gale's hand. Prim and my mother cleaned him, assessing his wounds and numbing them with snow. We don't have the best medicine like most do in the Capitol; we sure do have better concoctions than before though. With enough sedatives, Gale fell asleep quickly, occasionally letting out a groan or a quiet whimper. His face has a grimace planted on, the pain he's feeling evident. I feel horrible; we left on the worst terms, fighting and then disagreeing even more. And now? He's lying on my dinner table, passed out and bleeding.

Just as I am about to lean my head against the table, the phone rings. Usually, I don't answer unless it happens to be Cato or Haymitch. But this call keeps ringing and ringing, about to make my head explode if I don't answer. Reaching for the nearest device, I click the green button and put the speaker to my ear.

"Turn on the TV," a voice demands. Haymitch. He went home shortly after, seeing Gale would be okay.

"Why?" I ask. On most days, I won't even go near the TV. All it offers is Capitol drama that I wish to get away from. Haymitch huffs, but doesn't make a sarcastic comment.

"Do it. And I think your mom needs to see this too," he urges, his voice a bit more worried than what I'm used to hearing. After agreeing with his demands, I go up to get my mom and turn on the TV, which immediately runs to the news. The normal reporter is gone, replaced by Claudius Templesmith, who sits right next to Caesar Flickerman, who's clad in dark green. They hold smiles, ones that are bright and too unrealistic. The photoshop is clear when you've seen them up close.

"My, Claudius, it is that time of year again!" Caesar chuckles. The interviewer is beaming, laughing with the announcer as the screen splits in half slowly before slowly transitioning into the other half of the screen. President Snow appears, a box of metal shining before him with a suspicious glow. The leader of Panem smiles, his eyes gleaming maliciously. I've always seen resentment and hatred inside, but never joy. Something's up.

"Citizens of Panem," he starts out. Prim comes bounding down the stairs after hearing Snow's voice, probably curious as to what's going on. "It is time for yet another Quarter Quell, for our tributes in the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games. As another reminder of the Capitol's kindness and forgiveness, we have created a different twist with each coming Quell. At this moment, we must draw the card to prepare for such a big event."

His lips puffy and his smile never leaving his face, Snow opens the box with a burning desire. He opens it with a slow eagerness, the pace too slow to be exact. It's not fast enough, much like he usually would in his crave for blood. Once it's open, he skims over the multiple cards, each holding a horror within the ink.

Grabbing the third card, he opens it and gives a speech before reading.

"The Seventy-Fifth Quarter Quell serves as a reminder that the Capitol, with our luxury and selflessness, still needs its apology for the grief caused seventy five years ago. In this card holds the fate for this years annual Hunger Games.

"In anniversary to the peace in our country, the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games shall replace the year's previous Victors with tributes, in hopes that a new generation will start. Each District's remaining Victors will assemble for an exclusive reaping, much like in the past.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds..." he fades with a smirk. "...be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Now comes the suspense. Kind of predictable but there was no way in avoiding it. Remember, 5 reviews=Short Chapter. 10=long one. Oh, and tomorrow is my birthday!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor (;**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	32. How Long Till My Last Breath?

**Okay. I guess last chapter wasn't all that of a huge surprise. BUT, this story will have plot twists unlike Catching Fire, which will still compliment the story flow. I say thank you to everyone out there and I'd like to give shoutouts to Doodelio-Kid, LegacyOfBlood, Lendiner, and ajsportskid. You all have given me ideas that will help me build the story up even more and I gladly thank you for that! And to the rest of my reviewers, it means so much to me that you take time and read my stories (:  
**

**So, here is chapter 32. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'd like to get you in some kind of way. _

_Some kind of trouble in some kind of way._

_ Bare they'll run you aground, bare down they'll run you ground. _

_we all must suffer a while in a way._

_**The Decemberists, "One Engine."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

I'm numb. My whole body is frozen, just blankly staring at the screen. It switches from Snow to Claudius, who reads out the date to the reapings. March 15th through the 27th is when all the reapings will be scheduled, ours obviously first and making its way down to One.

I should have seen it coming. Our demands for a wedding, Snow warning us, and our easy getaway from the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games... And to think it could be solved with merely the death of Seneca Crane? I was right; something was terribly wrong. And then it hits me with such an impact that sends me to the ground, my mind and body in shock.

I am going back into the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I'm angry. My room is trashed, my face bright and sweaty from the exhaustion. My desk has been flipped, lying sideways in the middle of my room. My books are strewn around, their pages out and slightly bent. The only thing untouched is her letters. They need to stay where they are.

_Katniss_. She's going back, with Haymitch too and I might lose her. I might lose the only person besides Brutus who understands the Games. What they do to your mind... it's unimaginable. The cruelty of it all is surreal, something haunting and nightmarish. _No, _I tell myself. _You'll protect her, make sure she lives. You'll voluntee__r and die like you were supposed to. This was your fate, Cato._

But was I really supposed to die this early? I still feel like it wasn't supposed to be this fast. I'm nineteen and it's... it's not right. We both need to get out of there... but that's impossible. She needs to be the victor.

She _needs_ to be victor.

My mom opens the door, pupils dilated come back from the grocery store. Eyes watery and pink, I watch as her lip quivers.

"Cato..." she whispers and I immediately crush my mother to me, crying into her shoulder. I haven't cried with my mother, but now we're in tears, very unlike the both of us; me especially. "Shh.." she coos. I just cling to her and let the silent drops leak down my cheeks. I've never been the loud and hiccuping crier.

But I need to become a Career again. I need to protect Katniss and with that, I need to train. I need to be angry Cato for the moment.

And with that thought in my mind, I slowly untangle myself from my mother, wipe away both of our tears, and put on my jacket. Mona is at the end of the hall, asleep in my mom's room in her own crib. My mom understands where I'm heading and bids me goodnight, with a chunk of sorrow mixed in her words.

Stepping outside into the crisp winter air, I make my way to the training center, which is a half mile away. The sky is cloudy and the roads are foggy. With determination, I ignore my mind's protests running out into the dark and find my way to the tall building.

* * *

After thirty minutes or so, I find the doors unlocked and pull the door open. A few trainers remain in the lobby but almost everyone is gone.

"Cato," says Alcander, one of my trainers before I volunteered. He's not the blood-thirsty man people make him out to be, much rather just cold and distant. But to a few selected, he's open and wise, much like he is to me.

"Hey," I say quietly. My previous trainer sees the look in my eyes and his soften a smidge. With a wave of his hand, he motions me to the second-to-last room at the end of the hall.

"Go on in. It's one of the only ones unlocked," he whispers. I lift the corners of my mouth up so slight to where he can see. My pain, my anger, my thoughts; all in one look.

"Thanks," I whisper and walk down the hall. It's been a while since I've been here, with the exception of using the punching bag and track. And as I walk through the doors, I relish in the look of the swords. _My _swords. The blades glistened under the lighting, reflecting onto the light blue walls. Each one is polished, clean and sharp to the touch.

In the back of the room, the metal handle catches my eye and I smirk. The case rests upon the wall, its main feature missing from its grasp. The images of Arthur and his sword rush back into my head quickly, making me grasp the wall for support. Every story, every detail... it all rests in this room. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Peter Pan... and Arthur.

I can be Arthur.

And that's when it's all unleashed. I pick up the sword and in a matter of minutes, the room transforms into a mess of fluff and decapitated heads. The dummies' bodies are littered everywhere, some across the room from the intensity of my blows. My arms ripple with each slice and I set the sword down for a breather. Alcander comes inside slowly and replaces the mock humans, along with cleaning up the floor. Moving out without a sound, the door shuts quietly behind him.

This process repeats for a matter of hours until my hair drips with sweat. My hands shake intensely from the exhaustion and I grip my water bottle like a lifeline. In this story, I'm not weak. I'll be the one to save the day, the prince charming with the sword. It'll be an act of bravery, one Snow won't forget. If I die in the arena (in which I'm positive will happen), I want my mother to stand tall. She's gotten weaker since my father died, but unlike Katniss' mom, she's really here. A line of determination now steps into her features now and then, something that is a trait of a hero. Many brave hearts come from a line of others, mostly ones with similar dreams.

And every hero has a mentor. Arthur had Merlin, I have Brutus... it's perfect. I could be my own hero.

But this dream will be short-lived, soon forgotten with a life lost. I'll be put back in a game of death, something that none but one escapes. But you know what they say...? That miracles can happen? I used to believe in that, back when I was only "the Brute from Two." Back when it was a fling at first, back before I even met Katniss. And when I finally met her, I believed she was _my_ miracle. I still do think that.

But everything is falling apart and I can only think of one way to get us out of there, one that will blow the tiny brains of each Capitol citizen away. They'll be in shock, mouths wide open and head spinning. Caesar will gasp and look frantically between us. And the best part? We'd be on the spot, sponsors linin up at our feet. And when married, wouldn't the excuse be perfect? Believable?

After another ten minutes, I clean my face, drink more water, and repeat the whole process once more. Wield, cut, slice, break; the order is simple and soon, I'm walking out the doors from my favorite room. My hair is still damp and a warm towel rests upon my shoulders, making my aching muscles relax. The front desk is bare with the exception of a key and a note left by Alcander.

_Cato,_

_Here's the key to the Training Center. Heard the announcement, thought you needed a helping hand. Lock it up when you're done._

_-Alcander_

_PS. leave the towel. Every time you take one, I never get it back!_

I laugh at the message and remove the towel from my shoulders, all while slipping the key into my pocket. The door open with ease, but the frigid cold wind stirs an unwelcome feeling: desperation. The evening is dark and the tall buildings stand ominously in the night sky. The stars are clouded over with a dark grey hue just barely visible to the ordinary eye. The moon shines brightly above and shines against my hair. It's light is eerie, something interlaced with the secrets it holds. People have visited the dry, airless place but all hope is lost now. The only dose of another world we can get is looking up at the sky, wanting to escape the hell we thrive in today.

I make it home, the lights in the kitchen the only light inside. My mom is asleep, along with Mona, who is sprawled out in the crib. Her brown locks that she has from my father are messy and curly, definitely a trait I adore about her.

My sister will live, I decide. She won't be corrupted by the Games, won't be threatened by Snow or forced to kill her friends. She'll be innocent and careless, growing up with enough food yet easier responsibilities. I will protect her, I decide.

With that, I stare out the window for a few minutes before closing the curtains, shutting my mother's door, and wander into my own room. The mess was swept to the side, out of the way for any of us to step in. Injuries will put me behind on everything, which doesn't fit well with me.

Slipping out of my sweaty clothes, I climb onto my bed in my boxers, covering my freezing body with the sheets. The hair on my skin sticks up even after I warm up, which has me thinking...

_How long till I take my last breath?_

Falling asleep quickly, I'm haunted of dead children and unanswered questions.

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't update soon enough. And I'm sorry if I run on a few times about... well, nothing. My mind has been so occupied and I have a VERY busy weekend! First, I'm having a girl's night out with my best friends, who are all hispanic. As you can tell, I'm caucasian but I'm learning two languages ! I can talk with them a couple times in between conversations, but they're all fluent in English thankfully. Haha, anyway, I hope you all enjoy Friday! Thanks for every birthday wish from every one of you special people reading this story (: I couldn't have made it where I am without you!**

**Just a reminder before you exit this: I have an AMAZING friend who writes REALLY good stories on FictionPress! For all you people out there who are familiar with her, ajsportskid, you MUST know her from her reviews. At least, I do! And even any from fanfictions..? Anyway, I would like you to check out her stories on Fictionpress. They are romantic and eventual, so it's not extremely slow nor' fast. Please? If you do read them, review your thoughts on her stories and mine!**

**I'm done. See you next time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	33. She Must Live

**The process in reviewing is slow... but I've also noticed that Fanfiction has been really slow too. Stories aren't updated as quickly, people end up with other things to do... SO, I've decided that I'll let you guys have a free-bee and update soon (: I've been sick since yesterday with a headache, cold, and a plugged nose so... you can see why I'm updating. **

**How was your life when I was gone? I'm hoping it's good! Mine has been amazing. I'm starting to talk to a guy... and I do think I like him. We've been on a date once and went to a movie, so that was great (**

**I'll stop talking. Here's your update! Just real short, though.**

* * *

_If I had one wish,_

_I'd make us drift away far from this place. _

_And you know better than me that_

_ I like it my way._

_**Christina Perri, "One Wish."**_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It was time. The day that came, with only two people standing in line for the reaping. The peacekeepers didn't take my blood, they didn't order me where to stand... I was so alone. Walking up to the empty section was horrifying; I'm used to the sympathetic stares and nods people give me, which is slightly relieving... But now I'm alone. People will celebrate another year that their child will go in while a girl who's been in once must relive it again.

The idea of going back in still haunts me.

My shoes drag over the concrete, making small noises that everyone can hear. The whole place is silent; people stand to the sides staring, already knowing what will happen. I will have no mentor this year, no hope of getting back. I'm pitted against highly trained killers who've won this out of pure bloodlust, while I've only fueled over a promise.

I could only keep the promise once.

My heart earns for Cato to not volunteer. Haymitch won't live through this, so I need another soul I can depend on. Prim is thirteen and wise as can be... but like I've said before, she just doesn't get it. Not many people do, even a few victors. The screams you hear during the night, the blood spread during the day. It's pure murder I tell you.

Effie stands there, with a fake smile on her face. She's not happy, that I tell you. Her usual happy features are marred with worry, only etched into her pink eyebrows. Her lips are spread into what almost looks like a grimace, watching Haymitch and I stand in front of bowls filled with thousands of slips... with our names on them. Even though I could care less about Effie, she still is a part of my life. She may be a pest, but her screeches help fight off some flashbacks. And now she has to do this next year... alone.

But in my heart, I hope there isn't a next year. THis must be the end of the Games, an end of the torture so many have had to endure. From the tears, to the screams, to the heartbreak.

In due time, we all watch the same video, with the same words, given from the same president. It's boring and useless and old. One manner the Capitol forgot was to forgive and _forget._

Effie calls our names, but unlike last year, I didn't get to say goodbye. My mother and sister were left at the train station, watching me walk up with guns pressed into my back.

I'll never get to see them again.

In about thirty minutes, Haymitch tells me we're stopping in Two tomorrow to pick up Cato. And all I hope for is to not see him.

Because if I do, that means I have to kill him to see Prim. But I can't kill him. So it only leads to one thing.

My death sentence.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I shower in the morning and hold Mona as I walk to the square. People file in and out while I stand next to Brutus, who only nods when he sees me. My sister squirms and starts to cry in my arms, so I hand her back to my mother so I can sign in and let the reaping begin.

Our escort, Vivia, is dressed in a dark purple with lime green locks of fake hair cascading over her shoulder. It reaches to her tail bone in curls, moving back and forth as her colored contacts move this and that. Each victor filed in and talked, some smiling and some shaking. Each one had a past in that arena; each one killed.

Time flies by as everyone settles down and we all watch the video. I'm bored and finding myself dozing off... until Vivia announces it's time for the tributes.

"Now, now!" she begins. "It's now time, once again, for the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games... District Two Reaping!" People on the sidelines cheer and even some Victors also. Reaching inside the girl's bowl, Vivia finally pulls out a slip, undoing it carefully with her manicured hands.

Everyone is on the edge of their seats as she reads out the name I can't bear to hear.

"Enobaria Slovan." Her face is pale and Brutus next to me is emotionless. I know how he cared for Enobaria over the years, and eventually, he fell.

Hard.

And then the moment of truth came for us. The male tribute, once victor, must be chosen once more. Vivia reaches in slowly, holding my gaze with an amused look. It's not cruel, but almost... knowing. She knows something I don't. And as she pulls the slip out, I go rigid.

And once she reads the name, I suck in a breath and ignore the horrors flashing through my mind.

"This year's boy tribute is... Cato Rosias."

I'm not scared; I was supposed to die. As I'm pulled from the stage to the train, in which I was lead to, I prepare to see her again. I prepare to protect her and love her, something I've been lacking and must not now. I have one thought run through my mind as I board the train and see those gray eyes boring into mine.

She must _live._

* * *

**Okay, I have been chatting with a friend of mine on here and I have been thinking of something. Honestly, I'm not going to put a lemon on here, but I was planning on one being separate. What do you think? It might push my limits a bit. Just answer in your reviews. **

**Ten reviews for next chapter and Katniss' reaction. We had two for this one and this is over 1,000 words. **

**See you next time!**

**~HeyoMyFellowreaders101**


	34. We Both Melt

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I just bought a guitar and spent a bunch of time just to tune it and learn a couple chords... added on with the HUGE amount of homework and a visit to my sister. We ate at a Lebanese restaurant and... I had lamb for the first time! Now I understand why Katniss loves it so much.**

**Onto the story. This WILL BE A LONG, LONG CHAPTER.**

* * *

_I think of him and then I'm happy. _

_With the company I'm keeping. _

_The city goes to bed, _

_And I can live inside my head._

******_Les Miserables, "On My Own."_**

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

Flesh and blood, there he was. Standing confidently in the doorway, my eyes lock with his in a haste. His beautiful and cold... yet caring eyes are filled with... acceptance? The blonde hair that my fingers have knotted themselves into is spiky and perfect. The light blue shirt he wears matches those eyes that hold mine frozen.

Those beautiful, eyes of ice.

We both know that one of us will die. That's how it was supposed to be, right? One victor per Hunger Games. Only one person the Capitol must faun over, not two. Two people must not live, in Snow's eyes.

Phantom faces must linger on the train as Cato looks to the window. _Clove. _A twinge of jealousy courses through my mind as I think of their relationship. Were they friends?... Lovers even? Or was she like his sister? I hate when questions pop up the 'what if's'. Nothing good comes when you count your chickens before they hatch, a lesson learned from my late father.

Oh, how he would see me now. Would he hold me tight? Carry me to my bed, like when I was eleven. The list of endless sorrows keep making appearances inside my scarred mind.

Standing up, my feet stay planted to the spot. My eyes flicker to the door to my right, across from Haymitch. He's sober, but a nasty hangover lingers in his eyes. I can't blame him; he'll... _we'll_ be returning to our worst nightmare.

Cato sees my gaze and walks through the door, with me in hot pursuit. I can feel myself breaking more and more the farther I venture down the hall. Pictures of past Games hang on the wall, almost triggering the gag reflex. There's a grief that can't be spoken as my heart rips at the hem. These children lost their humanity and died... if their odds were terrible, they were cursed with both burdens.

A hand finds my back and another pulls me flush up against my 'fiance.' His hard muscles and warm body melt me and soon, he's carrying me bridal style. Kisses are rained up and down in a flurry as the train passes and we make it to the back. Supplies are stocked high for living requirements. If you ask me, I think if they could, they'd keep us in cages like a rabid animal.

He's expressing his emotions through his actions, an overcoming feeling that yet brings me to my ecstasy. Lights flash and a churning in my mid-section brings me to stop. I can't right now. But soon, it will be fulfilled.

After all, there's a one out of twenty-four chance that I will live.

"Cato," I call out quietly. He slows down and kisses my neck tenderly, easily making his way to my ear. Once the mouth I've kissed so many times blows hot breaths into my head, I calm down and close my eyes. He rocks me slowly and I position my head on his shoulder, almost like a child.

Much like how my father could hold me.

The firm grip doesn't release, but instead pulls me closer if humanely possible. My voice comes quietly and softly, almost as a whisper.

"I've taken too long to say this... my instincts just told me I shouldn't. At least... until-" a voice halts me in my speech.

"Welcome to the Capitol." A monotone voice echoes through the speakers as Haymitch and Brutus enter the door to escort us to our death.

* * *

**Cato POV **

The Capitol destroys everything in its path, including those words I've long to hear. It was enough just to hear her say she took to long to say it. But now that she has been stopped mid-sentence by the intercom, my blood begins to boil. Brutus catches my eye and gives me "the look." It's a death glare that tells me to calm down. He knows of my plans to go bloodthirsty during the Games and get Katniss out.

We make our way to the living quarters in which tributes live. On high demand, I will be living on Katniss' floor, which Brutus and Enobaria both object but know it's useless. I think they've come to the idea that she'll be a part of my life, no matter what they think.

I find my room but abandon it, knowing the Capitol will expect a romance. That and I don't know if I can face the lifeless faces of those I've murdered.

* * *

Night comes early. I stare blankly, waiting for my beautiful brunette to come. My eyes have not set on her figure the whole day, probably because I've been either lying down or pacing in the room, not bothering to roam. It's been a long day and the reality of this tragedy is sinking in. My decision is made as my mind is swept clear from all negative thoughts. The urge to check the roof is so great that I'm afraid it might overflow through my ears.

I close the door in a haste, making sure to shut it lightly behind me.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The stars are harder to see here. It disappoints me, because that means I'm farther from the rustic town I grew up in. The feelings of being away from home hurts; I'll admit that. The closest thing I have is Haymitch and my pin, which rests on my chest. The bronze color it gives off reminds me of the Hob; sullen, dull, yet complex. And people will only see Mockingjays in the woods, except for in the summer. Whoever made it must have been outside the fence.

The elevator rings and soft yet firm feet trudge across the roof to. My hunting instincts take over and I stand up quickly. My thoughts were right; only one person could walk like that. His blonde tousled hair was slightly ruffled, shining in the moonlight. I run into his arms, my breathing quickening. The whole situation scares me; I'm afraid I'll lose myself completely. I might even lose something worse: my Cato.

His calloused yet gentle hands cup my cheeks as he leans in for a kiss. The moment our lips touch, it becomes longing. This kiss is unlike anything I've experienced; the pressure makes its way into my abdomen once again, which excites me... but frightens me.

I've turned into a total wimp.

Almost in a blur, our lips meet at a heated pace and my back finds the wall. My blonde sword's man lifts me up while my legs wrap around his legs. I know where this might lead... but I'm not afraid. I wrap my arms around his neck while we both slide to the floor. The soft lips of my lover meet my neck in a loving and passionate sense, while a soft whimper escapes my lips. He continues his ministrations, and once his lips leave my neck, it's my turn to please him. Looking deep in his eyes, I say those words I've been waiting to say. His eyes are blue and beautiful.

Oh, my blue-eyed boy.

"Cato," I choke out. Kissing him ever so slightly on the lips, I murmur the words, "I love you." His eyes melt from the icy barrier. It reminds me of something.

How my walls fell down that moment, just for him.

Soon, we end up naturally how it was supposed to be. WE knew what to do, even if it happened to be both of our first times. Our hands roamed and in that moment, I'm not scared.

In that perfect moment, we melt.

* * *

**Okay, so what I said about that lemon... this is what I was planning: I will write it as a One-Shot, and if you all are curious, you can read it. This will give people the option. It WILL be my first one, but... awkwardly, I've read quite a few and got experience with it! So I'm completely comfortable writing it.  
**

**This chapter was over 1,000 words. I will try to update soon! Stay tuned for the next update for Shipwrecked, kay? For all of you who read it.**

**See y'all next time(;**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	35. Losing Yourself

**I've been in the writing mood. I mean, I updated my other story... But I might just skip publishing the lemon. Whoever wants it, I can just PM it to you. Don't put it up as a story though! Reading only guys. **

**Anyways, my life has been over chaotic. My ex came back apologizing, I gave him a second chance... and then he blew it. So this has been lurking me for a while. Another thing was grades. I was a straight A until I took a test in Math and bombed it... that brought me down to a B- and my father was extremely angry at me ._. And then I took another test and got a D -_- So, you can say that I'll be retaking the D one. The other one, I've made up!**

**Here is chapter 35. Excuse my ranting and please, enjoy it!(:**

* * *

_It started out as a feeling,_

_which then grew into a hope._

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder, _

_till it was a battle cry._

_I'll come back when you call me._

_No need to say goodbye._

**_Regina Spektor, "The Call."_**

* * *

**Katniss**** POV**

The morning light was the first thing that woke me. I was still on the roof completely naked... next to the man I fell deeply in love with. Last night... it was magical. I feel even more of a connection than I ever have with him: the most perfect man I've ever met.

And I only have a maximum of a week to live.

I belong to him. He belongs to me. We're together and that's all that matters.

I feel extremely guilty though. He doesn't know what I have planned, what I'm going to do. I was destined to die in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games arena. I'm glad I lived for a little longer... but what he doesn't know is that I'll protect _him._ That I'll be the hero this time around. I want to save him, because he doesn't deserve to die. Not like this.

The Capitol will also try to marry off the Girl on Fire, or bargain her to customers like she's some sort of doll. I'm not their's and I'd rather die in freedom than live in hell. I would mentor every year, see two kids die per Games... I couldn't do it.

But as much as I wish we could be together, I know that the card was rigged. It's not opened every twenty-five years; nothing can be that close right after the year of two victors.

Snow. Will. Pay.

I don't care how, I don't care when. He will and despite how I feel about murdering someone, I'd use Cato's sword to slice it right through his neck. I'm not his Girl on Fire. I'm only Cato's.

It's all I'll ever be, up until the minute my heart stops beating.

* * *

Today is the first day of training. The looks, the stares, we get it all. Our uniforms are a dark blue and the instructors have been switched out. Everyone acts as if they're not going to kill each other in a matter of a few days, like old friends at a high school reunion. It's sad in a way, almost as if they deny what will happen shortly.

I hold Cato's hand as we pass the victors, or tributes now. They stand around, occasionally working with a weapon or some sort of herb. It's uncomfortable for me because I don't know many people who I trust.

There's Seeder; she was from Rue's district and was her mentor last year. She's come to talk to me a couple times, but nothing compared to how much I talk with Haymitch. Then there's Finnick, from District Four. He's practically the sex god of Panem, with his golden tan and beautiful looks. His ego is large, but just by looking you can see he doesn't have a choice. If I didn't have Cato, I'd be right there with him, brandishing off my body just to save the people I care for most.

Another thing I owe him for.

As we walk through the stations, my mind immediately goes to archery. I've missed the feel of it underneath my skin, even though it's metal instead of wood. As I rush over to the station, leaving Cato in the dust, I prepare myself for the silver bow with the perfect, metal arrows.

But the sight in front of me was not expected.

The bow was still a longbow, but the wood wasn't polished or even shaped. Small splinters came out at the top, other signs of a poorly made bow. But the wood you'd think of, like pine or rosewood, isn't thick like it normally is. It's unfamiliar and definitely not from a mountainous forest.

I don't like it one bit.

As I load an arrow, I have to position my fingers in a weird way to hold the bow from overly bending. The arrows are brittle, but strong enough to take someone out...

I find Cato's gaze before I shoot. I know that once I heard the thud, it landed in the bulls-eye. He looks at me, his face emotionless yet his eyes worried. It's how we communicate now, especially in the Capitol where cameras lurk every dark corner.

I turn around and the sight makes me want to crumble. The arrow snapped in half from the force of the hit. The point was still inside the target, but the rest was torn completely from the arrow.

I know that I will be limited in the arena. They use salt water instead of fresh, like last year. The plants are foreign, something I've never seen. Ever. They have a station for skinning weird birds with spinier backs and more colorful feathers.

The arena will be something I have no experience with, something that I've never seen, smelled, or tasted. Cato comes over and holds my hand, while looking around and analyzing the situation. And then he whispers what my ears barely make sense of.

"An island... it's an island.." He bites my ear, so it looks like we're having a moment. I then remove my head from his puckered lips, and look around.

An island.

The arena is an island.

* * *

Later that night when Cato and I are upstairs, Haymitch leads us to the rooftop. Cameras are out of sight and the night is dark, while Capitol citizens walk around, mingle, and go on with their normal, carefree lives.

I hold Cato's hand until we get there, mine cold while his is warm. The night air smells of summer, but not the summer I know. In the woods, the air is fresh and warm.. but the Capitol's summer is hot and humid. The warmth is overwhelming, while mine was cleansing.

"Look.." Haymitch starts out. "Snow made the arena something both of you couldn't handle. Drinking water won't be as abundant. The sun will blister you. The animals are strange and fiercer. You need to have the right equipment to live here, the right food to survive.

"You won't get any of that. You will need to be quick yet stealthy. Sound carries out very well." He huffs and leans over the edge. I can see Effie down below, talking with a few sponsors. I know she cares for me... like a daughter, or some sort of niece. And I care for her, like some sort of lost aunt I never knew. But her world is separate from mine, one where fashion is their worst criteria and the children are fat. The people live in lavish homes, living some fantasy life where everything one their TV may or may not be real. It's sad yet true.

"Katniss..." Cato says, disrupting my thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Haymitch and Cato stare at me, their eyes questioning. They know how I feel about this; about going into the arena a second time, where most of my nightmares take place. It's a place of death, insanity, and utter loss. Because you don't just lose the people closest to you.

You also lose yourself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Happy last week of school(: So excited. **

**So, the guy that I started caring deeply about led me on... so, it's like the third time this year. This might be one of the last chapters that you'll hear me talking about guys! I'm just done. And it'll be nice not to worry about it. Who needs them, right? With the exception of my best guy friends. I love them as much as my regular best friends.**

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I've had quite a bit going on.. along with both of my only sisters (siblings really) moving to halfway across the country. Living on a coast, that really isn't a good thing... but I'm happy for their opportunities that they get to take(:**

**Now, I'll probably not update until next week or later. This Saturday, I'm going to an outreach camp for a week with a few of my friends from church! So excited! We fundraised with a plant sale, and it was around, $600 each... definitely worth a sunburn and tired legs. Got flipped off a few times, but I just laughed at the people. Best way to deal with it! **

**Well, I will see you all next time. If you want me to update at a set date, tell me so I can work on it. I need to work on getting work in on time, so this can be a good way for next year.**

**Peace ✌**

**Sincerely,**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


	36. Wedding Day Bits of Hell Unleashed

**Hey guys! Finally. It's good to be on here again. I feel a bit isolated from the world because I'm trying to watch the first few seasons of Pretty Little Liars... which consists of staying up till 4 am while telling myself "After this episode, I'll go to bed"... and it ends up more like three more. **

**Haha, but I'm back! From a fun time with family... I mean, I love my family. You sometimes just HAVE to, you know? But I'm the oldest and despite my cousin being just two years younger than I am... there's a difference. I just always feel like I'm babysitting all the time. **

**Ps. Seth Philpott (the person I'm putting as the song for the chapter) is a friend of mine and tours the country with music being what he does for a living. Normally I don't say this, but check him out? I showed my friend's his music and they fell in love with it. After hearing him once, it was enough to buy his Cd. The song below is my favorite 33333**

**BUT. We shall get to the story. I need to get off the habit of spilling out my life story on here, haha. **

**Here we go my crazy buttercups! (Came up with the nickname twenty-five seconds ago... but it's here to stay c; )**

* * *

_Lights;_

_they will burn out as the world runs wild._

_And I'll come back to you_

_like a wandering child._

**_Seth Philpott, "Good Morning, Chicago."_**

* * *

_"Katniss..." Cato says, disrupting my thoughts. "Are you ready?"_

_Haymitch and Cato stare at me, their eyes questioning. They know how I feel about this; about going into the arena a second time, where most of my nightmares take place. It's a place of death, insanity, and utter loss. Because you don't just lose the people closest to you._

_You also lose yourself._

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

After last night's chat, Cato and I settled in for bed, his arms wrapping around my frame. We just laid there, holding onto each other. He was the first to fall asleep, so I watched him until the darkness was all I felt.

Today was the interviews, and Snow definitely has something up his sleeve. He knows how we feel about a wedding in front of the people we hate the most. He knows that we would've waited hence if we weren't in the Hunger Games.

He knows how nervous and scared it will make me, because tomorrow we're going into the arena. And the possibility of me losing Cato...

I clear the thought from my head. He's getting out. I promised myself he would.

Once I finally get up after a few minutes of Effie's cries, I get on comfortable clothes and make my way to the dining room... of course, not before I give Cato a kiss on the lips. It's always his alarm and soon, he's up and running right behind me.

Haymitch is already at the table, piling sausage on his plate. He speaks up once we sit at the table.

"Look who's up and running. That's the fastest I've ever seen you two awake." Cato gives him a look and Haymitch tries not to laugh. "Look, today is the interviews and it's also the day where you two tie the knot... for the Capitol.

"Cinna's already designed your dress Katniss, so in about fifteen minutes, you can go back to _your_ room and he'll fit you. Then you'll have some lessons with heels. And we all know how you feel about heels.." he looks over and I scowl at him, which puts him into a fit of laughter.

"What?"

He chuckles until he finds the willpower to speak. "Your face. Too goddamn serious for my taste. A few shots of tequila and you'll be cured."

I look to Cato and shake my head. "When I'm gone, give him a glass of water. He's had too much."

Cato laughs while Haymitch prepares a toast.

* * *

I see Cinna right outside my door, yet the black dress bag he always carries is not slung on his right arm. This tells me what I'll be wearing is something I'll have difficulty standing in without falling over.

"We already have everything situated, so I'll just need to blindfold you and then we can get you into the gown.

Now we're really talking about a wedding. He never uses the word _gown._

Cinna wraps a black piece of fabric around my eyes and I can't see anything at this point. Once I'm led into the room, I hear shuffling and my arms are then raised. A tight, confined feeling sets in my waist and chest areas, but the dress isn't even on.

And the magic starts.

I hear rustling and then a light, flowy feeling touches my skin. I knew it was going to be heavy, but that's overruled by how soft and delicate it feels. My head pops through the top and I feel lace cover my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I see a sight that I want to live in forever. Despite this wedding being in the Capitol, I'm enjoying my life while I'm.. well, living.

I see a while dress, with lace capped-sleeves that take the shape of small birds flying. It then attaches itself to a sheer necklined, long and simple gown. It's not giant or snowball shaped. It's the perfect length to where it touches the floor but I won't trip on the fabric. Lace birds slowly cover the bottom, as in they're small and spread out near the waist and grown towards the ending. I suddenly feel confident about how tonight will go.

"Cinna," I say in awestruck wonder. "It's..." I fade out. He smiles mischievously and nods with his approval.

"Perfect.." I found the word. It's perfect. Not even if it had a big mudstreak through the bossom would ruin its beauty.

Cato will surely love it. That's all I care about.

"Now, Katniss," Cinna says. "Before I start on your hair, I need to clear three things: one, you twirl at the end of your interview. I'll give you the signal. Give them a piece of the Girl on Fire... no. The woman on Fire. All that you've been through is not the hardships of a mere girl.

"Two, be confident. Have fun on your day. I know what you're planning; no, I didn't tell Cato. But Haymitch told me, and I want you to have the greatest wedding you'll have. And three... give Snow what he wanted least to see out of you: a smile and the will to die for a cause. You're a part of a rebellion."

The impact of his words wash over me, almost cleansing me. I feel relieved to know someone is on my side.

He leads me to the vanity where he puts my hair in a low bun, in contrast to what he did for my last interview when my hair was high and voluminous. It's simple and then he puts a replica of my pin in my hair. The other real one rests on my sleeve.

Once we're done with my makeup, (a white angelic look with light eye shadow and brown eyeliner and mascara), I'm led out into the hall. Cato is nowhere to be seen because in the Capitol, it's said to be bad luck if the groom sees the bride before she walks down the aisle. (Another thing that I find ridiculous.)

Haymitch is planned to talk me down while Capitol children go down before me, throwing flower petals and holding our rings on a white pillow.

The customs they have here. Again, ridiculous.

Haymitch, Cinna, the rest of the prep team, Effie, and I step into the elevator and descend to my wedding. I hear a light piano playing and soft birds chirping behind the closed doors. Haymitch stares at me and nods.

"You ready?"

I know what he means. Ready to face a whole crowd of people you hate, ready to have what was supposed to be your wedding with ones you loved instead of fans, ready for the arena tomorrow morning.

I pause before slowly nodding my head.

"Yes, I'm ready."

The doors open and the flower girl and ring bearer are the first to go out. There are no "bride's maids" or "best men" since it's supposed to be "our" day. Though it may be our wedding, and I love Cato, but this wedding is purely for their entertainment. Only for them to feast their eyes and ears on as the new victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games get hitched.

Haymitch and I walk out ten seconds later and time stands still. White birds in cages surround the giant center, while hundreds of thousands of people cheer and whistle. But once they see me, the whole room goes quiet. You could hear a pin drop, if the piano wasn't automatic though the speakers. I see Cato at the alter, which is up on stage and Caesar Flickerman stands with a book in his hand. I look straight into Cato's eyes the whole time, while he watches me make my way to him.

Haymitch gives me a hug and hands me off to him, and I hold both of his hands. Caesar reads this long paragraph on marriage and how we should be faithful and how this is a lifetime commitment. It's not like I'll find another person _other_ than Cato. I mean, we fell in love during our Hunger Games, and if that's not enough, the fact that I've given to him what I cannot take back.

Soon, we say our vows, to treat each other in better and for worse; to love and to hold, and defend and hold up. We both read them to each other and the ring bearer steps forward. My ring has a small mockingjay symbol etched inside, and the outside is a simple band with small diamonds place together. Cato's is a simple silver band that matches mine.

Caesar opens up to the crowd after we both put on each other's rings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. here is what you have all been waiting for. Cato, you may now kiss your bride to seal your marriage."

I look to Cato and he steps closer to me. I know he's trying to make it intimate, though intimate is hard to pull off when no one but two people are supposed to see these things. He puts his left hand on the small of my back, which is not covered by lace, and the other caresses my cheek lovingly.

And then he pulls me down for the longest, most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. The crowd goes wild, though I don't pay much attention to them. It's just me and Cato, lost in each other's lips.

We slowly pull apart and I look back to see Caesar beaming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. ladies and gentlemen. May I... proudly introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rosias! Husband and wife and our tributes in this year's Quarter Quell!"

We're rushed off the stage and everyone congratulates us. Cato and I leave for the interviews and everyone else runs to get a spot.

Let hell be unleashed.

* * *

I stand in the back of the line, my palm sweating more than they did since the wedding. I'm right behind Chaff from District Eleven, with Seeder in front of him. Everyone is nervous, but most of us are all fighting for the same cause secretly.

Haymitch informed me and Cato about who was in the rebellion. Finnick Odair and Mags from District Four, Beetee and Wiress from District Three, the Morphlings from District Six, Johanna Mason from District Seven, Cecelia and Woof from District Eight, Chaff and Seeder from Eleven, and Cato and I. Thirteen out of twenty four tributes.

I soon space out until I hear my name being called by a peacekeeper. Caesar introduces me and I walk out onto the stage, lightly picking up my wedding dress. People chant my name and whistles are being thrown here and there.

Caesar sits me down and laughs.

"Now, Katniss, I hope you can hear me this time. I don't want to repeat myself!" People laugh, having remembered my space out during last year's interviews.

"Let's get down to business. You just got married! Heck, forty-five minutes ago, you ever an Everdeen! Now my dear... you are a Rosias. Married to last year's most brutal killer and stunning man Cato Rosias! How does it feel?"

It's crazy how well he handles talking in front of these people. But I have to give him a reply so I don't make a fool out of myself.

"It's surreal," I tell him with pure honesty. "I love him, and when I can have a wedding in the Capitol, how much nicer could it get?" He laughs and nods his head.

"Okay. Now, we want details: what happened _after_ you and Cato walked out as husband and wife?" He winks jokingly and the audience coos and whistles.

"Caesar... there are children watching this!"

He eyes me and bursts into a fit of laughter along with the entire room.

"Now, Katniss, we're going to be serious right now. I know it's.. hard, going in the Games again. Tragic really, because everyone loves you. Tell me, are you going to protect Cato?"

I sigh.

"With my every breath."

He nods.

I see Cinna in the crowd spinning his finger around. It's time.

"Caesar, I'd like to give you a peak at what this dress does. May I show you?" His eyes light up and he nods quickly.

"Sure thing Mrs. _Rosias!_"

I stand up and start spinning. Soon, the smell of burning fabric and smoke fills my nose and I cough. What freaks me out most is the fire engulfing my dress and burning it. My beautiful dress.

I keep spinning though. I know he wants me too, and after the fire has eaten my entire dress, I expect to be butt naked.

But I'm not. Not even close.

The birds from the lace bunched together to create wings much like a mockingjays, angled yet round-tipped. The lace has turned black with embers underneath, glowing bright and red. I realize what I am now: a mockingjay. The symbol is carved into the cuffed sleeves.

People gasp and some glass shatters. They know what this means and soon, the room is chaotic. I hear someone shouting my name and look to see Cato reaching out. I grab his hand and he pulls me back stage, where we both run for the apartment.

Cinna, you've just unleashed hell tonight.

And I'm the devil in angel wings.

* * *

**Third person.**

Haymitch sees Cinna come out of the elevator; he knows the act he pulled, and he could die for his punishment. Once he makes it to the dining room, the now-sober mentor grabs his lower arm and drags him into Katniss' room. That way Cinna can talk without the overbearing stench of alcohol.

"Good job. You definitely gave people something to root for. But you need to go. Make it to thirteen on a coal train headed to twelve. It's automatic and the only people there are the avoxes preparing the train."

Cinna looks understanding. Katniss was like a sister to him, someone that he felt close to. He does not want to cause her pain and watch him being executed inside Snow's grasp.

So he leaves, dressed as a Capitol flamboyant, who dresses much like the crazies do.

He's chased, but not caught.

And when the train leaves, he looks back at the Capitol not as a home, but a prison.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Cato and I lay in bed that night, holding hands and staring off. Cinna left the note, ne in which we quickly burned so no remains could be used as evidence. He committed a supposed crime, in which started rebellious acts against the Capitol.

Snow's furious.

His wedding idea didn't go as planned. But I guess that's what he gets for messing with fire.

In law, I'm now officially married to Cato, so we spend the night making the most passionate love. For through our actions, we express what's hard to express: fear, joy, sadness, confusion. Hope.

Hope that maybe one of us will get out.

I fall asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat through his warm chest.

* * *

**Liked it? I wrote most of this chapter today. And it's around 2.5k words... dang! Haha, love when I can write these chapters quickly.**

**Now, I got the idea for Katniss' dress from my sister's own dress experience. It was her dream wedding dress...but it was in Brazil and over $4,000 dollars. That ain't cheap.**

**Sooo, I'll post the link to it! Just take out any spaces. The site won't allow me to post the full site all together. They're between the two dashes and the www, between hustle your bustle, .com, and the dash from the wedding dress. There you go!**

**Review please? It's not mandatory, just a suggestion.**

**Goodnight my sweet buttercups!**

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**

**LINK; hustle your bustle (dot com) / wedding-dress/5366/maison-kas-tatoo-lace-dress**


	37. Here We Go Again

**I am back! I've estimated that this sequel has about... 3-4 chapters left? Maybe five? **

**'Cause the games will go into detail, and I'll have longer chapters. Some will span over the minimum of 3 days.**

**With all of that said, I hope you all are wondering what I'm gonna do. Reminder that this is different than Catching Fire (;**

**I love all of your feedback! Hearing from you all has made me so happy. **

**One year ago, I submitted Sparks Fly! Crazy, right? And yesterday was the one year mark for my break up with the ex.. you all know butt-loads about him. It's kinda sad.**

**Anyways, I had a bad day yesterday. The family that I'm watching animals and watering plants for forgot to give me the disarm/arm code for their alarm, so I was running around the house freaking out with the alarm going off. I got a call from the police station and I told them the situation, and then they came! I was FREAKING OUT! And then they kept the alarm off while I went to a family friend of their's (and mine) and she gave me the code. **

**It was almost the most embarrassing day of my life! And then I went to the next family's house and their cat was loving me, so that made my day c:**

**Let's get on with the chapter. It's taken too long to write this A/N out. **

**Read on, buttercups!**

* * *

_So hold on._

_Be strong._

_Everyday on we'll go._

_I'm here, don't you fear._

**_RyanDan, "Tears Of An Angel."_**

* * *

_His wedding idea didn't go as planned. But I guess that's what he gets for messing with fire._

_In law, I'm now officially married to Cato, so we spend the night making the most passionate love. For through our actions, we express what's hard to express: fear, joy, sadness, confusion. Hope._

_Hope that maybe one of us will get out._

_I fall asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat through his warm chest._

* * *

**Katniss'**** POV**

I wake in the morning, wrapped in Cato's arms. I could feel his muscles tensed, even though he was asleep. His grasp on my body was so tight.

Today is the Hunger Games. No wonder he's holding on.

Before I say anything, I feel like this is my last time I'll feel safe. The last time we'd lie together in peace, without any tributes trying to kill us. So, I turn around to face him, watching him as he sleeps. He truly is an angel in slumber. His eyes are relaxed, his muscular figure isn't puffed out, and his mouth is in a slight smile. It makes me more protective just staring at him. I can't lose this boy.

Just as I'm about to play with his hair, Effie knocks on the door. But her usual, happy voice is gone today.

"Wake up. The Games are today.." It just doesn't sound like her. It's depressing, yet relieving that she doesn't yearn for my death. To know I have someone on my side.

Cinna won't be here today, so Haymitch and Effie are going to help me prep before I go into the arena. It's sad that it was the last time I'll ever see him, but Haymitch and Effie say they have something up their sleeve.

Cato wakes up after Effie's announcement, his clear blue eyes piercing mine groggily.

"It's today, huh." He says. I just nod and he sends me a sad smile. "It'll be okay, Katniss." Oh, I wish. I wish I could just forget the Hunger Games, forget Panem, forget that I'm called the Girl on Fire; my fire is dimming quickly.

Cato cups my cheek in his large palm, rubbing his thumb against my skin. It's a soothing gesture, one that sets my nerves at ease. Oh, I love him.

I try not to be all mushy and a big glob of a goggly-eyed girl. I've never been that way. But what Cato makes me feel is so different from the rest of the world. I knew that I was destined to be with him, but fate hasn't been the kindest.

We both get out of bed reluctantly, and Cato picks me up bridal style. Normally, I hate it when he holds me like this, but we only have a few days with each other before one of us will be dead. So he carries me into the kitchen and sits down, with me still buried into his chest.

Haymitch has a calm demeanor, which is utterly surprising in this state. Effie is sad, yet you see a gleam in her eyes of something... mischievous.

We all eat our breakfast in silence.

* * *

It's around one o'clock when an announcement is made for us to go to the launch hovercraft. It was the place where our trackers were inserted, so the Capitol could tell who died and who hasn't.

Cato and I sit next to each other, with a lot of compromise. He holds my hand, and when the lady asks for my arm, I stick it out. She inserts a small chip this time, instead of a round device. She goes to the next person with their assigned tracker.

Once everyone is done, we all sit there staring at the floor. For everyone's worst nightmare has come true. We're going back into the place that changed us from strong to weak; pure to a monster. And the reality of it all is even more frightening.

I'm not afraid to die; I'm just afraid to lose Cato. He's the only thing on my mind.

And if I lose him? No. It's not going to happen.

We come to a stop and everyone exits into the building.

* * *

Haymitch is waiting for me in the launch room. Effie waits in the dressing room to fit me into my arena costume. It's a blue, thin jumpsuit with a light blue belt around the waist. The feet have padding on the bottom, to keep our soles protected. My hair is put into a braid, in which I do myself.

Haymitch puts on my pin.

"Look, it's going to be okay. We.. we have a plan. Whatever sponsor gift you get, look between the lines on my notes. It's not what it seems."

"Haymitch, wha-"

"Katniss," he interrupts. "Trust me."

I nod my head, knowing he's been sober most of the time.

A voice on the intercom informs us that I have sixty seconds left.

"Now," he starts. "Go for the cornucopia. I don't care what I said last year; go and get your bow and arrows. Or someone will go and get you.

"Stick with Finnick and Cato. And whoever is with them. I know you want to lie low this year, but newsflash: it ain't gonna happen."

I nod my head. Some things were a bit jumbled in my head, but most of it, I understood.

"Good. Now, come here." He pulls me in for a hug and I squeeze his figure tightly. Despite my father being gone for years, I feel has if he's with me in the form of Haymitch. Yes, he drinks, he's sarcastic, and he's twice my age, but he's been there for me and I owe him a lot; god, I hate saying that.

After that, Effie comes and lightly hugs me. I just stand there.

"Goodbye Effie." I whisper.

"See you soon, is what you mean to say. We'll get you out of there."

A weight is slightly lifted off my shoulders as I'm about to step into the tube. Ten seconds remain, and once I'm in, I freeze. All my confidence is gone. What if someone gets to me before I get to the bow? What if Cato's killed?

That's a funny question. Cato's one of the strongest people here, so I can't worry right now.

The tube closes and I slide up easily. My heart is bound to beat out of my chest.

Bright sunlight blinds me, and then I see clear blue waters surrounding me. Chaff and Enobaria are next to me, and then Finnick rests between Mags and Enobaria.

My mind is blank until the last twenty seconds are presented.

I love you Cato.

I love you Prim.

I have to get out, but only if Cato is alive. I can't function properly without him.

Ten.

Get to the bow.

Nine.

Be careful.

Eight.

Stay strong.

Seven.

How can I be strong?

Six.

Get ready to jump and swim.

Five.

Almost there.

Four.

I glance at Cato, to see him watching me.

Three.

I look back down at the water.

And when the gong sounds, I jump and swim for my life. Other than Finnick and Mags, I'm the first one there. He holds my bow and quiver, handing them to me quickly. Cato soon stands by my side as people get there.

Let the Games begin, Snow. Let them begin.

* * *

**Okay, so the Games have started. Excuse the short chapter, but I needed to cut it short. It was gonna go a little bit farther into it, but hey? You have a chapter!  
**

**That you all for the wonderful reviews. It really makes my day, and I love replying to them.**

**Reminder: about four, long chapters left.**

**I bet all of you crazies like me know about RyanDan from videos of the Hunger Games. I knew about them for a few years!**

**I hope you all have fun waiting for the next chapter c; It will be longer!**

******Sayonara!**

******~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


End file.
